


의사소통의 오류

by 100s



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha James T. Kirk, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Spock, M/M, Omega Spock, Omega Verse, Pon Farr, but very mild one
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100s/pseuds/100s
Summary: 커크의 방식을 짐작하기란 어려운 일이 아니었다. 요란하고, 시끄럽고, 숨기지 않는. 화려한 생김은 남들의 주목에 무신경했고 자신의 의견을 말하는 데 굽힘이 없었다. 원해서 그리 된 것이 아닐지 모른다는 추측은 무의미했다. 정말로 원하지 않는다면 피하고도 남을 능력이 있었다. 현재의 많은 것은 그의 선택으로, 또는 외면이라는 방치로 도출된 결과였고 의도하지 않았다는 말은 남다르게 당당한 입으로도 쉽게 하지 못할 선언일 것이다.하지만 전부가 그렇지는 않았다. 스팍은 가끔씩 생각했다. 내가 그에게 이끌린 것은, 그 번쩍이는 불꽃 때문일까 아니면 그 뒤에 던져지는 쇳덩이 때문일까?





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

물어뜯는 키스와 열이 새는 속삭임이 잦아들면 그때가 온다. 뒷목에 뭉쳐있는 머리카락을 헤집으며 뭔가를 찾던 섬세한 코끝이 귓불 아래 접합부를 노린다. 강인한 턱뼈와 연약한 목덜미가 이어지는, 핏줄과 근육을 끊어낼 바로 그곳을. 모든 걸 잊은 것처럼 약점을 드러내고 눈을 감으면 호흡과 웃음과 이름이 돌아온다. 스팍의 피부에 박히는 커크의 이빨은 피를 내기 직전까지 힘을 조절했다.  
대부분의 경우에는.

***

 

커크의 방식을 짐작하기란 어려운 일이 아니었다. 요란하고, 시끄럽고, 숨기지 않는. 화려한 생김은 남들의 주목에 무신경했고 자신의 의견을 말하는 데 굽힘이 없었다. 원해서 그리 된 것이 아닐지 모른다는 추측은 무의미했다. 정말로 원하지 않는다면 피하고도 남을 능력이 있었다. 현재의 많은 것은 그의 선택으로, 또는 외면이라는 방치로 도출된 결과였고 의도하지 않았다는 말은 남다르게 당당한 입으로도 쉽게 하지 못할 선언일 것이다.

하지만 전부가 그렇지는 않았다. 스팍은 가끔씩 생각했다. 내가 그에게 이끌린 것은, 그 번쩍이는 불꽃 때문일까 아니면 그 뒤에 던져지는 쇳덩이 때문일까? 마찰열을 만들어내며 새까맣게 타들어간 표면과 묻어나는 잿빛 연기. 시적인 비유를 사용하지 않아도 짧지 않은 목록이었다. 커크의 자신감, 의지, 집중력, 위선이 없는 정의와 주저하지 않는 열정. 짐 커크에게는 머리숱만큼이나 많은 장점이 있었지만 그보다 많은 단점도 공존했다. 섣부른 결정들, 몰두하는 순간의 흥분, 정에 이끌려 목표를 버리는 거침없음……. 무책임하다고 욕하기엔 편치 않은 마음일지라도 확연하게 보이는 실수들을 무시할 수는 없는 일이다.

커크의 다양한 장점과 뒤섞인 단점들. 때로는 구분이 불가능한 그의 여러 단면은 알파의 특성으로 취급되기도 했다. 스팍도 알고 있었다. 지구에 뿌리를 둔 연방에서 활동하는 다수에게는 환경적인 요인으로 남아있는 고정관념이 적지 않았고, 그들이 가진 미신적인 편견의 몇 가지는 벌칸에게도 알려진 것들이었다. 초반의 접촉 이후로 벌칸과 지구는 서로에 대하여 많은 오해를 했고, 반복적인 대화와 만남을 통해 일부는 배우고 일부는 포기하는 것으로 관계를 맺어왔다. 문화의 차이는 교육할 수 있는 것이지만 완전히 이해할 수 없는 것이기도 했다. 그것은 개인과 개인의 사이에서도 마찬가지였고, 알파와 오메가의 사이에서도 마찬가지였다. 다름을 인정하며 조화를 추구하는 것이 수락의 가르침이었고 스팍은 자신이 믿는 것만을 따르는 성격이었다.

그런 맥락에서, 스팍이 커크와의 섹스를 상상한 것은 최초의 반응이 아니었다. 서로의 다른 환경과 이해되기 힘든 생각의 차이를 고려한다면 자연스러운 흐름이었다.

 

짐 커크는 알파였다. 스팍은 그의 어린 시절을 체제에 순응하지 않는 소란한 종류로 짐작했었고 후에 듣게 된 파이크의 이야기를 통해 자신의 추측이 옳은 것을 확인했다. 스팍의 짐작보다도 더 어린 나이에 시작된 커크의 반사회적인 반항은 그의 천재적인 두뇌와 높은 생존본능의 힘을 얻어 가볍지 않은 경력을 만들었다. 소년은 어른을 두려워하지 않았고 자신보다 큰 키나 무거운 주먹도 두려워하지 않았고 공권력의 명령도 두려워하지 않았다.

 

처음부터 분명히 알지는 못했을지라도 무의식의 저편에 자라났을지 모른다. 아이들의 직관은 본능적이고 커크의 감각은 남다른 수준이다. 소년의 죽은 아버지가 누구라는 것과, 소년의 성질이 알파라는 두 개의 조건은 불변할 수 없는 사실이었다. 흔치 않을 조합이 끼친 영향은 긍정적이기도 하고 부정적이기도 했다. 일반적인 경우라면 커크의 반항기는 서류로만 남지 않았을 터였다. 파이크는 그렇게 말하지 않았지만 스팍은 말하지 않은 것을 읽어낼 수 있었다. 대상이 자신이 아닌 경우에 특히 더 발휘되는 그의 추론은 감각의 수준에 닿을 수 있는 속도였다. 짐 커크는, 알파이기 때문에 유별난 청소년기를 보냈고, 알파이기 때문에 용서받았다는 것을.

커크의 과격한 도전이나 황당한 실수들은 실제로 타인을 향한 적이 적었고 돌이킬 수 없는 사고를 일으키지 않았지만, 그렇다고 해도 간과할 수 없는 흔적이었다. 잦은 폭력과, 자살시도로밖에 읽히지 않는 무모한 놀이들. 그럼에도 불구하고 지워지지 않는 것은 그의 탁월한 지능과 놀라운 적응력만이 아니겠지만. 그가 영웅의 아들이기 때문에 생겨난 차이가 얼마나 있을지에 대해서는, 더 많은 자료 없이 판단하기 힘든 입장에서도, 모른다고 경시할 크기가 아닐 것이 분명했다. 개인을 평가하는 사회의 기준에 부모가 완벽히 제외되기란 불가능했다.

그들의 관계를 보고받은 뒤 파이크는 난처한 표정으로 의자를 밀어냈고 곧이어 웃음을 터트렸었다. 누가 누굴 잡은 건지 알 수가 없군. 고개를 흔들며 말하는 침착한 눈빛은 부정을 뜻하지 않았고 스팍의 예상을 벗어난 것은 그것이었다. 말 몇 마디로 믿을 만큼이나 확실한 전조가 있었던가? 그는 상상할 수 없었지만 파이크는 노련한 남자였다.

‘스팍, 그렇게 놀라지 말라고. 극과 극이 통한다는 건 우주의 법칙중 하나일 텐데.’

‘저는 놀라지 않았습니다. 이해하지 못하고 있을 뿐입니다.’

‘그럴 것 같네.’

‘…….’

‘커크는 이해하기 쉬운 남자가 아니야. 그렇지?’

다른 이유로도 동의할 수밖에 없는 명제였다. 짐 커크는 이해하기 쉬운 남자가 아니었다. 생채기가 가득한 부싯돌로 착각당하는 그의 본질은 긁히고 닳을수록 반짝임이 늘어나는 모종의 원석에 가까웠다. 어느 순간엔 지나치게 단순해 당황스럽고, 어느 순간엔 끝없이 뻗어나간 뿌리에 놀라게 된다. 좀처럼 가라앉지 못하는 흥분과 예상 못한 순간에 일어나는 자신감의 추락까지. 어려운 것은 복잡하고 긴밀한 것들만이 아니다. 수없이 반복된 위기에도 둔해지지 않는 경계와 쉽게 화를 내는 당당함은 이상한 조합이었다. 고집 센 열정과 본능적인 충동이 두서없이 뒤섞인 커크의 행동은, 그의 의식은, 경험으로 익숙해진 뒤에도 정립하기 힘든 혼란의 힘을 갖고 있었다.

 

엔터프라이즈에서 보낸 적지 않은 시간동안 스팍은 크고 작은 사건을 겪었다. 사건만이 아닌 일상에서도 배운 것은 많았다. 아직도 모르는 것이 많았지만 그것은 누구라도 마찬가지일 일이었다. 문화의 차이와 생각의 차이…… 구조부터 다른 사고과정의 개별성을 인정하며, 아카데미에서의 시간 동안 충분한 경험을 겪었다 생각한 그에게도 외우주를 항해하는 함내의 생활은 쉽지 않은 것이었다. 지구인을 포함한 연방의 대다수는 벌칸을 신뢰하면서도 사랑하지 못했다. 인간의 표현을 빌려보자면, 벌칸은 지나치게 침착했고 불편할 정도로 조용했으며 웃음과 눈물이 제거된, 로봇보다 못한 대화 상대였다.

하지만 어려움은 없었다. 열의에 가득한 대원들은 벌칸의 특성에 대해서도 평균을 웃돌 만큼 호의적인 대응을 보였다. 특징적인 역사를 고려한다면 이해되는 반응이었다. 벌칸의 소멸과 스팍의 존재는 그들의 고정관념에 동정과 친밀감을 더해주기에 충분했다. 적어도, 스팍과 직접적이고 간접적으로 관계를 맺게 된 엔터프라이즈의 대원들에게는. 스팍은 개인의 비극과 맞물려 공개되었던 자신의 감정적인 모습들이 지휘를 받아야 하는 대원들에게 어떻게 인지되었는지에 대해 큰 관심이 없었다. 그에게 거부감을 보이지 않는, 혹은 자신의 고정관념을 그에게만 달리 적응하는 대원들이 그는 낯설지 않았다. 아카데미를 거치며 적게나마 마주쳤던 관계였다. 그러나 예상보다 긍정적인 대응을 볼 때마다 떠올리곤 했다. 이제 와서 바꿀 수 없는 과거와 그때의 인과관계를, 몇이나 진정으로 이해할까? 단편적인 이야기를 자신의 입맛대로 기억하는 이는 또 몇일까?

사실상 그런 것들, 그의 인상을 판단한 외부의 결론들은 사건사고에만 관련된 것이 아니었다. 필요에 의한 대화와 작은 습관들 모두가 시험의 과정이며 관찰의 자료였다. 스팍은 소수자를 벗어날 수 없을 자신의 인생에 적응해 있었고, 결과적으로는 긍정적인 영향이 큰 현상에 수긍했지만 그럼에도 불구하고 의아한 순간들은 사라지지 못했다. 그들은 무엇으로 자신을 판단하는 걸까. 어느 부분에서 인간을 발견하고 어느 부분에서 벌칸을 발견할까. 그 안의 진실은 또, 얼마나 알려질 수 있는 걸까.

알려져야 할 것이 많지는 않았다. 시간과 함께 그가 알게 된 것 역시 적지 않았다. 종족에 따른 보편성을 제외하고도 각자의 개성은 뚜렷했고 늘어가는 정보는 더 나은 결과를 얻게 만드는 자산이었다. 스팍은 자신의 지휘를 받는 대원들이 그에 대해 얻는 정보가 얼마나 폭넓은지 혹은 편협할지에 대해 알아볼 시도조차 하지 않았다. 업무에 방해가 되는 부정적인 영향이 생겨난다면 그가 제일 먼저 알게 될 일이었고 그렇지 않다면 관련될 필요가 없었다. 오해가 부재하다는 환상은 생겨나지도 못했다. 크고 작은 오해와 착각은 인간과의 관계만이 아닌, 다른 모든 관계에서도 필수불가결하게 생성되는 요소였다. 그들은 이제껏 모르던 외우주를 조금이라도 더 이해하기 위해 먼 길을 돌아가고 있었지만 그들의 안전을 책임지며 매일의 생존을 가능케 하는 엔터프라이즈를 반이라도 이해하는 자는 많지 않았다. 어떤 것들은 이해할 필요가 없었고, 어떤 관계는 의도적인 오해로 안주한다. 기계와의 사이나 인간과의 사이나 모두 마찬가지였다. 각자는 서로에게 요구되는 만큼의 능력을 발휘하는 것으로 족했다.

그런 스팍에게도 커크의 무지는 신선한 경험이었지만, 대상이 자신이어서만은 아니었다.

직접적인 계기는 행성 XR-82에서 일어났다. 연방의 정체를 드러내어선 안 되는, 기술의 발달이 부족한 단계로 판명된 사회였지만 어찌된 영문인지 엔터프라이즈에 선명히 전달되는 높은 수준의 메시지를 발신하고 있었다. 낯선 신호는 연방의 컴퓨터로도 기록을 찾지 못할 언어였고 최소한의 자료로 기본적인 체계를 습득하지 못한 상태로는 해석을 위한 시도가 불가능했다. 이것이 행성에서 사용되는 언어인지, 아니면 오래전에 사라진 언어인지 조차 판단하기 어려웠고 엔터프라이즈는 선발대를 행성 표면에 내보내 수동적인 방법으로 정보를 모아야만 했다.

아니, 계기라는 단어는 어울리지 않는다. 그것이야말로 사고였다. 자유로운 조사를 행하면서도 정체를 들키지 않아야 할 선발대는 명령과 직위를 걱정하지 않으며 활동해야 했고 그 결과 다섯 명이라는 최소 인원으로 출발했다. 위장된 복장과 가려진 얼굴들로 낯선 땅을 밟은 그들의 조사는 순조로웠다. 언제나 그렇듯 문제가 생기기 전까지는.

그곳의 밤은 커뮤니케이터의 수신을 방해했다. 기후가 아닌 지형의 문제일 수도 있었지만 확인을 위해선 해가 뜨기를 기다려야 했다. 인적이 적은 산기슭에서 휴식을 취하며 조사한 내용을 저장하던 그들 중 주변의 지리적 특성을 살피던 맥코이가 심각한 얼굴로 커크에게 다가왔다.

“짐, 확인할 게 생겼어. 저 밑의 계곡 옆으로 불안한 신호가 잡혀. 처음에는 동물인 줄 알았는데…… 그건 아닌 것 같고, 낮잠을 자는 거라고 보기엔 그럴만한 장소가 아니지.”

“……본론을 말하라고.”

“내 짐작이 맞다면 환자가 있는 거지. 낮은 확률이지만 아이도 함께 있을지 몰라.”

“…….”

처음 있는 상황은 아니었다. 미발달의 사회와는 최대한 접촉을 금하는 것이 연방의 규범이었지만 바로 눈앞에서 불이 났다면 끄는 게 옳았다. 그렇게 간단한 상황만이 있는 것은 아니었지만 결과는 언제나 비슷했다. 긴급함은 이곳에 몸을 숨기며 길을 올라온 선발대 전원이 알고 있었다. 이곳은 인류의 중세 시대에 간신히 도달한 행성이었고 그들이 자리 잡은 산에서 가장 가까운 마을은 쉬지 않고 걸어서도 한 시간은 떨어진 곳이었다. 말과 같은 용도로 사용되는 토착 동물 외에는 별다른 운송 수단을 마주친 적도 없었다.

“스팍, 리탄과 함께 자리를 지키고 있게. 나와 본즈가 가서 확인한 뒤 돌아오겠어. 소위도 따라오게.”

어둠속에서 눈이 반짝거리는 젊은 소위가 고개를 끄덕이며 자리를 정돈한다. 카렐에게는 이번이 첫 자유탐사다. 이전에는 선발대에 포함된 적이 없었다. 트라이코더를 챙기는 소위의 곁에서 스팍이 되묻는다.

“만약의 사태가 발생할 경우 연락할 수단은 갖고 계십니까?”

“지원이 필요하면 소위를 보내지. 시간이 없을 때는…….”

커크는 스팍에게 페이저를 보여줬다. 누군가를 쏴야 할 일은 없어야겠지만, 하늘을 향해 쏘는 정도로도 충분한 신호가 된다. 계곡까지의 길은 멀지 않았고 해가 지기 전에 충분히 탐사한 지역이라 예상 못한 위험도 적었다. 경사가 심한 길에서 페이저를 거추장스러워하며 쉽게 도착한 그들은 처음으로 장애를 마주했다. 막아선 것은 쓰러진 나무가 아니었다. 힘없는 손으로 던지는 돌멩이였다. 쓰러진 나무에 깔려 옴짝달싹 못하면서도 그들을 경계하는 토착민의 눈이 샛노랗고 새빨갛다. 작은 아이를 끌어안은 채 흐려지는 정신을 붙들려 열심인 모습은 가슴 아픈 장면이었고 그대로 놔둘 수 없는 위급상황이었다. 사고의 원인을 짐작하며 얼마나 지난 일이었을지 추측해 보는 것엔 오랜 시간이 필요치 않았다. 허물어진 흙더미를 보며 동물이 없는 산이라 다행이라고 중얼거리던 맥코이가 소위를 돌려보낸다. 조각난 바위 뒤에서 모습을 숨기고 있던 커크가 뭐가 필요하냐 묻지만 돌아온 것은 불만스러운 혼잣말에 불과했다. 의사는 트라이코더를 갖다 대지도 못했다. 자꾸만 흥분해 비명을 지르는 통에 자신들의 모습이 보이지 않게 숨기 급급했다.

“출혈이 심한 것 같은데 정신을 잃지 않다니 대단하군.”

차라리 혼수상태였다면 치료를 끝내고도 남을만한 시간이다. 틈새로 저편을 엿보며 불평하는 커크의 곁에서 맥코이는 고개를 흔들었다.

“출혈이 그치지 않았다면 이미 시체였을거야. 피는 이미 말라있었고, 내가 보기엔 온도가 문제야. 무시무시한 속도로 체온이 내려가고 있어…… 아이를 놓지 않는 게 이해되는군. 엄마와 떨어진다면 삼십 분도 못 가서 얼어 죽겠는 걸?”

“왜 저런 종족이 이렇게 추운 곳에서 살지? 날씨에 맞춰서 진화했어야 정상 아닌가?”

“우리를 봐. 공기 없이는 숨도 못 쉬면서 우주를 헤집어 놓는꼴을!”

“아, 정말이지 생각하는 동물들은 쓸모가 없어.”

초조한 마음을 달래며 쓸데없는 소리로 시간을 때우던 그들이 갑작스러운 소음에 총구를 겨눈다. 키만큼이나 높은 잎사귀를 치우며 나타난 스팍이 자세를 낮추며 보고했다.

“제 도움이 필요하다는 전달을 받았습니다.”

“그래, 이 뾰족귀 녀석아! 빨리도 온다. 자 무릎을 낮추고 가서 보라고. 아이가 어떤 상태인지를 확인해봐.”

“…….”

순식간에 사태를 파악한 스팍이 고개를 끄덕였다. 낭비 없는 움직임으로 어둠을 넘어간 그가 한참 후에 돌아와 손짓한다. 다행스럽게도 이들은 벌칸의 정신감응력을 악마의 짓이라 소리치지 않는 문화였다. 아이는 잠들어있지 않았고 기어코 기절한 어머니를 대신해 그들을 집으로 데려갔다. 그들의 집은 계곡에서 멀지 않은 동굴이었다. 자연적인 동굴에 손을 본 보금자리는 별다른 장식 없이도 우아했고 비가 적은 기후에서라면 천연의 요새라고 부를 만 했다. 찢어진 외피와 금이 간 뼈를 고쳐준 이상한 방문자들에게 그녀는 쉴 곳과 음식을 내줬고, 화로에 둘러앉아 아주 잠깐 고민하던 커크는 산기슭에서 떨고 있는 불쌍한 소위들을 불러 모았다. 바람을 막아주는 벽만으로도 충분히 따뜻할 장소였지만 스팍의 통역에 따르면 동굴의 끝에는 온천수가 흐른다고 했다.

어째서 정신감응력에 익숙한지, 어째서 외계인을 보고도 놀라지 않는지, 어째서 우주를 외면하는지…… 그날 밤 그들이 배우게 된 행성의 정보는 적지 않았고 다음날 모두 엔터프라이즈에 기록되어 연방의 자료로 정리되었다. 지금의 휴식에서 나오는 이야기는 그것들이 아니다.

자신들을 기다릴 소위에게 내려올 장소를 알려준 뒤. 커크는 상자처럼 생긴 화로 앞으로 돌아갔다. 아이가 가져다준 음식은 일종의 오트밀이었지만 단맛이 나는 과일이 섞여있어 나름 괜찮은 맛이었다. 이 작은 열매가 블루베리와 비슷한지 포도와 비슷한지 토론하는 스팍과 맥코이의 대화를 슬그머니 엿들으며 그 작은 열매를 골라 놓던 커크가 빈그릇을 뒤에 내려놓는다. 그러더니 생각났다는 듯 화제를 바꾼다.

“그러고 보니, 그래서 스팍을 부른 거였어? 머리를 붙잡고 말해보라고? 다행히 잘 먹히긴 했지만…… 내가 마인드 멜드를 시킬 땐 항상 무자비하다고 욕해 놓고서! 방법이 없으니 어쩔 수 없지? 그렇지 본즈?”

“…….”

“…….”

배부르고 등따시다며 풀어진 얼굴로 낄낄거리는 함장의 앞에서 의사와 부함장은 시선을 교환했다. 인간의 어리석음에 질린 듯한 표정으로 스팍은 입을 열었다. 그의 시선은 곁에 앉은 맥코이를 향해 있었다.

“이게 바로 당신이 자랑하는 인간의 유머감각이라면, 긍정적이기 힘든 외부의 의견도 납득 될 예시라고 생각합니다만.”

“아니! 이 녀석은 절대 본보기로 쓸 녀석이 아니야! 잔인한 일반화 하지 말라고!”

“제 의견은 변함없습니다. 더 나은 증거를 제시하지 못하는 이상 힘을 얻기 힘든 주장이군요.”

대화를 끝내며 일어선 스팍이 빈 그릇을 모아 밖을 향한다. 그들의 집주인은 제법 걸어야 만날 수 있는 안쪽의 내실에서 쉬고 있었지만 스팍은 그녀가 음식을 준비한 곳이 어딘지도 한눈에 기억했을 것이다. 찬바람이 불어오는, 정확하게 말하자면 찬바람을 향해 사라진 뒷모습을 보며 눈을 껌벅거린 커크가 맥코이를 향해 어깨를 으쓱거렸지만 친구의 반응은 한층 더 냉랭했다. 하이포가 아니라 주먹을 내지를 것처럼, 널 대체 어떻게 할지 답이 없다는 눈으로 커크를 노려보는 맥코이의 얼굴은 정말이지 농담이 아니었다. 벌컥벌컥 화내는 남자가 조용한 순간이야말로 무서운 것이 된다.

그러니, 모두가 잠들어 어두워진 시간에 함장의 멱살을 잡은 의사가 그의 잠을 깨운 것은, 그렇게 까지 놀라운 일이 아닐지도 모른다. 최소한, 감은 눈을 뜨지 않고서 귀를 기울인 스팍에게만큼은.

 

그들의 대화는 동떨어진 입구에서 시작됐지만 스팍은 무리 없이 들을 수 있었다. 엔진의 소음이나 도시의 잡음이 하나도 없는, 불편할 만큼 조용한 환경의 덕이었다.

‘아까 그건 대체 뭐였어? 뭐든 간에 다신 그러지 말라고! 학교에서 배운 건 다 어디에 처박은 거야?’

‘내가 뭘 어쨌다고? 도대체 왜 이러는 거야? 마인드 멜드 때문인가?’

‘……맙소사. 지금 진심인거야 그렇지? 정말로 모르는 거지?’

‘내가 뭘 모른다고? 뭐든 말하고 시작하라고!’

‘그래. 야비한 놈보다야 멍청이가 낫겠지.’

이어진 대화는 속어가 많이 섞인 수군거림이었지만 스팍은 그 내용을 짐작할 수 있었다. 맥코이의 수다스러운 질책이 이어지는 가운데 커크의 신음이 하나 둘 늘어난다. 저렇게 긴 설명이 필요한 정보는 아니었을 텐데. 그들의 성격과 일의 성질과 여분의 시간을 고려해 앞으로의 전개를 추측한 스팍이 잠시 후 누워있던 자세를 버리고 일어나 앉는다. 어차피 그는 수면을 취할 계획이 없었다. 제한된 시간과 불안한 환경에서는 잠을 자는 것보다 약간의 명상을 택하는 편이 나았고, 현재의 상황만 봐도 옳은 선택이었다.

“자지 않고 있었군. 그렇지?”

“예상했다는 말로 들리는군요.”

“아무리 안전해 보이는 장소라도 누군가는 밤을 지켜야겠지…….”

씁쓸한 표정으로 말끝을 흐리며 맥코이가 손짓한다. 따라 나오라는 수신호를 이해한 스팍이 잠들어있는 이들을 둘러본 뒤 의사의 뒤를 따른다. 가구는 없지만 먼지도 없는, 깨끗한 동굴의 통로가 어둠에 감싸여 아늑해 보이는 효과를 얻고 있었다. 우연의 결과라면 이렇게까지 보존되지 못하겠지. 그녀는 어떤 권리로 이곳을 혼자 사용할 수 있을까? 다음날 물어볼 질문을 생각하며 이어지던 스팍의 걸음이 멈췄다. 어두운 숲을 등지고 비스듬히 벽에 기댄 커크가 그를 알아보고 다가와 선다.

“본즈, 이거 완전 교장선생님 짓인 거 알지? 여덟 살짜리 애들한테나 시키는 짓이라고.”

“왜냐면 네 녀석이 여덟 살이 아니라 엔터프라이즈의 함장이니까! 나도 믿기지가 않는다.”

“…….”

무의미하게 주고받는 둘의 대화는 스팍에게도 익숙해진 박자의 인사치레였다. 스팍은 다른 이의 충고나 보조 없이도 자신에게 사과했을 것이란 커크의 말을 믿었지만, 맥코이의 눈앞에서 벌어진 일인 이상 그의 관심을 벗어나긴 어려울 수밖에 없을 일이었다. 평소보다도 더 찌푸린 눈의 맥코이가 한 걸음 물러서자 신호가 간 것처럼 커크의 입이 열린다.

“스팍, 내가 아까 했던 말은 아무 의미도 없는 거였어. 놀리려던 것도 아니고, 제외하는 식으로 비하하려던 것도 아냐. 알고 있지?”

“어떤 발언을 변명하는 것인지 이해가 힘들군요. 명확한 반복을 더해 설명해 주시길 바랍니다 함장님.”

“일부러 그러는 거 아니지? 내 죄책감을 살찌우는 효과가 엄청나니까, 편하게 말하라고.”

“……짐, 전달하고 싶은 정보가 무엇인지 확실히 계획한 뒤 말을 시작하도록 해.”

“…….”

커크는, 그런 것이 없다는 듯 입을 다물었다. 과거의 패턴을 자료로 판단한다면 정보의 선별 자체가 되지 않았을 확률이 높았다. 어떤 발언이 문제인지 스팍이 되물으려던 그때 맥코이가 웃음을 터트렸다. 기가 막힌다는 듯 고개를 흔들며 옆에 선 의사는 과장된 억양으로 질문을 내놓았다.

“스팍, 아까 했던 구조 활동에 대해 요약해 보라고. 이 멍청한 녀석에게 은혜를 베풀어서.”

“은혜를 베푸는 행위라고는 생각지 않지만 보고서의 초안이라면 가능하겠지.”

“그래 어떻게든 말해보라고.”

“함장과 의료부의 수석장교가 순찰을 나갔다 사고를 당한 행성의 토착민 모자를 발견했고, 경계를 보이는 그들과 소통할 방법이 부족해 지원을 요청했으며, 초기 대응을 위해 최초의 대화를 시도한 것은 부함장인 스팍, 즉 나였지.”

“그래. 왜지?”

“무엇이?”

“왜 자네가 최초의 접근을 시도했지?”

“…….”

스팍은 시선을 돌려 커크를 바라봤다. 당황과 불신이 뒤섞인 함장의 얼굴은 불가에서 지쳐 잠든 소위와 다를 것 없이 젊은, 젊다 못해 어리다고 말하기 쉬운 얼굴이었다. 무엇이 문제였는지 이해하게 되자 뒤따르는 의문이 생겨났지만 그와 동시에 답도 나타났다. 커크는 어리고 경험이 적었다. 엄밀하게 말하자면 그는 아직 장교조차 아니었다. 졸업도 하지 않은 상태로 함장이 되는 것은, 아무리 빠른 출세를 원하는 자라도 부담스러워 거부할만한 경로임이 분명하다.

그래서 스팍은 누군가의 무안함을 더해줄만한 감탄사를 하지 않은 채 원래의 이야기로 돌아갔다.

“우리가 마주친 행성민은 자식을 보호하느라 착란 상태에 빠진 오메가였고, 그녀에게 위협적이지 않은 존재로 인식되기 위해서는 오메가인 내가 최적의 상대였으니까.”

“그래. 그야말로 규범서의 지침에 딱 맞는 일화야. 그렇지?”

“…….”

맥코이의 자신 있는 말과 달리 스팍은 그들의 조우에서 잘못된 점을 최소한 셋 정도 꼽을 수 있었고 돌아가서 작성할 보고서에 빠짐없이 명시할 계획이었다. 하지만 사소한 것들을 제외한 전체적인 흐름 자체는 보기 드물게 규칙을 잘 따른 경우였고, 그러한 평가는 스팍도 인정할 수 있는 범위였다.

“그렇게까지 모범적이라고는 생각하지 않지만 상대적인 평가로는 우수했다고 볼 수 있지. 하지만 지금의 모임이 업무 평가를 위한 회의라고는 생각되지 않는데.”

“…….”

“…….”

돌아오는 대답은 없었다. 스팍은 이십 일초를 기다린 뒤 대화의 마무리를 시작했다. 심각해져있는 젊은 함장의 얼굴은 스팍의 말 몇 마디가 이어지는 것에 맞춰 한층 더 딱딱해졌지만 그것은 타인이 조절할 수 있는 문제가 아니었다.

“짐, 내가 오메가인 것을 이제껏 모르고 있었군.”

“…….”

“내가 자네를 처음 본 순간 달려들지 않아서인가?”

“뭐? 아니? 그건 절대 아니야!”

깨진 얼음이 터져나가듯 쏟아진 커크의 외침은 맥코이의 요란한 웃음에 묻혀 사라졌다. 갑작스러운 소란에 스팍은 시선을 향했지만 맥코이는 스스로 자제할 줄 아는 남자였다. 약간의 시간만 주어진다면.

“이야 그거 정말 속 시원한 얘기였어. 벌칸 부함장이란 정말 쓸모 있는 것 같지 않아? 안 그래 짐?”

“적당히 하라고! 그만 놀리고!”

“맞는 말인데? 처음 본 오메가마다 얼굴에 불이 들어오잖아! 꽃이 만개하는 것처럼 제임스 커크를 향해 눈을 번쩍이지. 최소한, 누구든 한 번은 꼭 쳐다보니까.”

“그게 사실이라고 해도 그래서는 아니라고! 냄새가 다른 걸! 스팍의 냄새엔 확실하게 다른 게 섞여있어서, 아니 그러니까 좋은 의미로! 엄청나게 좋은 의미로!”

“세상에 짐 사과하라고 멱살을 잡았더니 성희롱을 추가하고 있냐? 넌 정말이지 일부러 그러는 놈보다 더하다 더해.”

“칭찬이었어 칭찬!”

“칭찬 두 번만 했다가는 불명예제대가 확실해 보인다.”

두서없이 이어진 커크의 변명은 맥코이의 말처럼 악용될 소지가 많은 발언의 집합체였고 스팍은 비논리적인 인간에 대한 예의를 아는 벌칸이었다. 이상의 대화에 참여할 의미가 없기 때문에 돌아가겠다는 그에게 함장과 의사는 서둘러 인사했으며 관련 주제에 대한 언급은 다시 나온 적이 없었다.

사실상 커크의 착각은 다수의 아카데미 학생과 적은 수의 교수, 적지 않은 수의 대원이 저질렀던 실수였고 거기엔 문화의 차이만이 아닌 종족의 특성 또한 원인으로 존재했지만 스팍은 커크에게 그 이상의 설명을 주지 않았다. 그는 묻지 않았고 스팍에겐 더 이상 관련 대화를 이어갈 계기가 없었기 때문이었다.

최소한, 커크가 살아있는 동안에는.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

친구라는 관계는 스팍의 인생에서 흔한 것이 아니었다. 벌칸의 사회에도 친구는 존재했지만 어린 시절의 고립을 겪은 그로서는 배워서 아는 지식과 자신의 생활을 연계하기가 쉽지 않았다. 나이가 들며 갖게 된 평탄한 관계를 그런 것이라 생각하기에는, 배워온 것과의 괴리가 너무나 컸다. 서로를 알고, 호의를 교류하며 서로의 삶에 평화를 바라는 것이 친구일까? 그는 할머니를 좋아하지 않았지만 그녀의 인생이 불안해지기를 소원한 적 없었는데. 이름을 알고 인사를 나누고 건강을 염려하는 것이 친구일까? 그를 멸시하고 자극하려던 동기들도 부모나 선생들의 앞에서는 그에게 인사했다. 스팍이 배웠던 우정은 그런 것이 아니었다. 그가 배운 우정은 역사에 기록된 위대한 일화와 예술로 다뤄지는 삶의 필수 요소였고, 감정적이고 어리석은 행위에 동참하는 무분별한 신뢰였다.

서로의 운명을 정의하는 우정. 그런 관계의 실재를 부정하는 입장은 아니었지만 무작정 동의하기란 더더욱 불가능했다. 갖게 된다며 예고하던 노인에게 그것은 당신의 인생이었다 말 할 정도는 아닐지라도, 행운을 비는 자의 인사로 치부하고 마는 것이 당시의 마음이었다.

하지만 지금은 그때가 아니었고 스팍은 모르던 인생을 살고 있었다.

죽음에서 돌아온 남자의 잠든 얼굴을 보며 그는 생각했다. 인생을 변화시키는 것이라면, 운명을 정의한다는 해석도 틀리진 않았다고.

그들이 커크의 죽음과 부활을 겪어 친구가 된 것은 아니었다. 그들은 이미 친구였다. 모르던 일이라고 말하기는 힘들었다. 외면하고 거부하던 현실이라고 볼 수 있겠다. 슬픔을 피하기 위해 기쁨도 버리던 시간들. 지나간 뒤에 돌이켜보면 어리석은 시간이었지만 그때는 유일한 방편이었다. 자신 나름의 방어가 아니었을까 짐작하면 이해가 가능했지만 애써 이야기할 주제는 되지 못했고, 굳이 설명하고 싶지도 않았다. 지금으로서는 남은 시간이 있는 것에, 새로운 기회가 있는 것에 감사하며 실수를 되풀이하지 않겠다 결심하는 게 최선인 것만 같다. 그렇다고 해서 큰 변화는 일어나지 않겠지만 세상은 언제나 작은 하나로 바뀌는 것이었다.

스팍의 세상에 일어난 변화는 차곡차곡 쌓여있던 것이었지만 최초의 자각은 병원 로비의 우연한 만남에서 시작됐다. 눈에 익은 제복이 드문드문 섞여있는 넓은 로비를 가로지르던 그가 자신의 이름을 부르는 소리에 고개를 돌린다. 낯선 사복을 입고서 그를 부른 것은 맥코이였다. 만날 약속도 없었지만 높은 확률로 일어날 것만 같던 만남이었다.

칸과의 싸움으로 일어난 피해는 적지 않았다. 원인과 과정 모두 스캔들의 연속인 사건이었고 대중과 언론의 관심은 분산되어야 했다. 커크의 죽음이 공표되지 않으며 비밀리에 수습된 것은 되살아난 방법의 위험성을 고려한 조심스러운 처치였다. 그의 죽음을 본 사람은 많지 않았고 부활의 방법을 아는 사람 역시 적었다. 이후의 반응을 확인하기 위해 커크에게는 최소 2주간의 회복 기간이 필요했고 입원의 이유로 알려진 병명 역시 진실의 일부였다. 스팍의 생각에, 커크가 어디에 있는지 자체는 숨겨진 정보가 아니었지만 찾아올 사람은 많지 않을 일이었다.

스팍의 생각은 옳았지만 뒤따른 여파는 생각 못한 방향으로 흘러 있었다.

“안 그래도 연락하려고 했는데. 짐을 보러 왔지?”

“그렇지.”

“순순히 대답하니 편하군. 시간이 되면 오후에 들르라고 할 생각이었는데…… 어쨌든, 무리하지 않게 겁 좀 주라고. 내 말은 안 듣는 녀석이지만 네가 긁어 놓으면 효과가 있을 테니.”

“…….”

“그럼 나중에 보자고.”

갈 곳이 있는 것처럼 간단히 인사한 맥코이가 제 갈 길을 서두른다. 대답 없는 벌칸이 이상하다는 듯, 돌아본 얼굴은 의아한 표정을 보냈지만 잠깐 사이 스치듯 사라졌다. 맥코이는 요즈음 바쁠 것이다. 커크의 부활에 사용된 그의 독창적인 방법은 지나치게 효과가 좋았다. 그가 그렇게 바쁘지만 않았다면 대화는 더 길어졌을 게 분명하다. 멀어지는 뒷모습을 보면서도 스팍은 할 말을 떠올리지 못했다. 그는 지금 놀란 상태였다.

순순히, 라는 표현은 납득되지 않았지만 이해가 가능했다. 솔직한 인정에는 간결함의 미학이 있었다.

 

커크의 병실은 해가 잘 드는 방향이었다. 관습을 생각해 본다면 다양한 선물이 자리를 지켜야 했지만 환자의 상태를 고려해서인지 반입이 적었다. 어차피, 자신의 지식은 경험이 적은 짐작에 불과했다. 들고 온 것을 작은 의자에 내려놓은 뒤 스팍은 주위를 둘러봤다. 그의 주의를 붙들만한 것은 아무것도 없었다. 오전의 거리가 내려다보이는 창문에 잠시 눈을 주다 고개를 돌리자 죽음에서 돌아온 남자의 얼굴이 있다.

커크는 잠들어 있었다. 살아 움직이는 걸 봤는데도 순간 착각할 만큼 조용한 얼굴을 마주하며 스팍은 새삼스럽게 깨달았다. 인간의 얼굴이 얼마나 풍부한 표정을 만들어 내는지. 커크의 눈이, 얼마나 많은 말을 할 수 있는지.

이것 역시 모르던 사실은 아니었다. 생각해본 적 없을 뿐이다. 어떻게 보자면 잊고 살던 것일 수도 있다. 아카데미의 생활을 시작한 뒤 엔터프라이즈의 시간이 쌓이는 동안…… 인간과의 경험이 늘어갈수록 과거의 기억들이 괴로워져 억지로 묻어둔 것이 적지 않았다. 불시에 떠오르는 어머니의 기억에 사로잡힌 스팍이 고개를 돌리고 자리를 옮긴다. 잠든 커크를 등지고서 몇 걸음인가 걸었을까. 익숙한 목소리가 그를 불렀다.

“스팍?”

“……좋은 아침입니다.”

“뭐? 내가 하루를 잔 건 아니지?”

서둘러 몸을 일으키던 커크가 창밖을 보고 안심한다. 아직 오전이었지만 아침의 기운은 사라진 시간이었다. 순식간에 활기를 찾는 푸른 눈은 익숙하고 반가운 모습이었지만 그 밖의 것은 그렇지 않았다. 커크의 부상은 낯선 것이 아니었고, 다치는 순간부터 본 경험 또한 수회가 넘었을 텐데. 먼지가 날릴 듯 건조해진 피부와 쉽게 열이 오르는 얼굴이 오늘따라 어색한 것은 어째서일까. 정의하기 어려운 반응들을 감지하며 스팍은 말을 아꼈다. 온 몸이 쑤신다며 불평하는 함장의 혼잣말에 일일이 대답하지 않는 것이야말로 몸에 스며든 습관이었다.

“엔터프라이즈의 업적이 요즈음 미디어의 주요 화제인 것을 알고 있을 것이라 생각하는데.”

“그거? 그거야 모를 수가 없겠지. 내 얼굴을 한번만 더 보느니 지구를 떠나고 싶지만. 뭐, 정말로 곧 떠날 테니까.”

예상한 반응에 고개를 끄덕인 스팍이 커크에게 무언가를 전달한다. 손바닥에 가려질 크기지만 가볍지만은 않은 무게를, 한 손으로 가늠해본 커크가 웃는 얼굴로 되묻는다.

“이제 와서 날 죽이려는 건 아니겠지? 또 살려내면 그만일지 모르겠지만 이거 보기처럼 쉬운 게 아냐.”

“내가 정말로 상관의 암살을 목표로 한다면 무기가 필요 없다는 것 또한 서로가 아는 사실이지.”

“언제나처럼 믿음직하군…….”

웃음이 섞인 커크의 목소리가 끝을 맺지 못한다. 그의 손 안에서 자리 잡은 작은 육각면체 위로 엔터프라이즈가 떠올라 있다. 도킹을 하는 듯 신중한 움직임이 몇 초간 이어진 뒤에는 우주를 항해하듯 앞을 향한다. 우주의 암흑과 끝없는 길 가운데에서 그들의 생활을 가능케 하며 모험을 함께해 준 그녀가, 작은 환상처럼 그곳에 생겨나있다.

말을 않는 커크의 곁에서 스팍 또한 자신이 구매한 물건의 가치를 새롭게 살펴본다. 일정 분량의 홀로그램이 나타나는 홀로볼은 장식적인 효과와 함께 메시지를 전하는 카드로 많이 사용되는 장치였다. 음성과 음악이 포함된 형식도 있었지만 그의 목적에는 이쪽이 더 나을 것 같았다. 우주에는 어차피 소리가 없었고, 정말로 들리던 소리들은 모두 떠올릴 수 있었다. 엔진의 숨소리와 대원들의 발걸음과 모니터의 속삭임들과, 그리고 그 사이의 것들 모두 다.

스팍은 자신의 선택에 후회가 없었지만 커크의 침묵이 길어지자 의심이 생겨난다. 아는 이와 모르는 이 둘 다에게 좋은 기념품이라는 생각에 사온 것이었는데, 그렇지 않았던 걸까? 한참이나 손위에서 움직이는 엔터프라이즈를 바라보던 커크가 그제야 고개를 들어 스팍을 바라본다.

“이런 게 있다는 말은 들었는데, 실제로 보는 건 처음이네.”

“나도 그랬지. 큰 의미는 없지만 보관할 가치가 있는 기념품이라고 생각했어.”

“그러게. 벌칸의 눈에도 괜찮을 정도라니 굉장한데, 어디서 난거야?”

“어제 갔던 스타플릿 본부의 기념품 가게에서. 확인은 안했지만 일반적인 상점에도도 구매가 가능하다고 생각되네.”

눈을 찌푸린 커크가 엔터프라이즈를 뒤집었다. 흐트러지지 않는 작은 홀로에 웃음을 흘린 얼굴이 시선을 고정한 채 되묻는다.

“날 위해 사왔다는 건가?”

“그래.”

“왜?”

“병문안에는, 환자의 정신적인 위안을 위해 격려의 선물을 추가하는 것이, 예의 바른 경우라고 배웠기 때문이지.”

“벌칸이 그런 걸 가르친다고?”

거짓을 추궁하듯 선명해진 푸른 눈동자 앞에서 스팍은 도망칠 곳이 없었다.

“나에게 선물을 가르친 것은 벌칸이 아니야. 어머니가…….”

“아아.”

“……필요한 순간의 절차에 대해서는 벌칸의 예의로도 존재하고 있고.”

“그렇겠지! 농담이었어. 말이 안 통하는 동네에 가도 선물을 주고받잖아? 하긴 그건 물물교환의 의미가 강하겠지만…….”

어색한 침묵이 그들 사이를 차지했다. 이제 생겨난 것이 아니라, 그제야 이름을 알게 된 감각이었다. 이유를 알 수 없게 당황해버린 자신이 이상해 스팍은 시선을 피했다. 느리게 크기를 키워가는 공백은 위장이 가식적인 함정처럼 드러난 위험이었다. 어째서? 그리고 무엇이?

어차피 그에겐 다른 길이 없었다. 어디까지 바닥이고 어디서부터 허공일지, 신중한 발걸음처럼 돌아간 스팍의 눈이 커크를 살펴본다. 병실의 시트와 비슷한 색인 환자복은 한 겹이었지만 인간의 기준에 적절하게 맞춰진 방안 온도에 적합한 소재였다. 상처가 모두 사라진 커크의 얼굴은 깨끗했지만 어딘가 허전했다. 아마도 아침을 먹은 뒤 얼마 지나지 않아 잠들은 것이지 않을까. 살짝 뻗친 머리카락과 표백한듯한 옷가지를 입고서 침대에 기대앉은 커크는 실제 같지 않은 이상한 것이었고 대낮의 꿈처럼 현실을 바라보게 만들었다. 그래서 스팍은…… 자신이 어째서 당황했는지 알게 됐다.

“내 방문에는 목적이 없어. 사적인 시간에 안부를 묻기 위해 찾아온 것이고 병문안에 어울리는 선물을 들고 온 것도 그래서였지. 하지만 이렇게 찾아오자 깨닫게 되는군.”

“뭘?”

“우리는 정말로, 할 이야기가 없는 사이라는 걸.”

“…….”

그들은 우주의 일상을 함께 하며 수많은 모험과 위험을 겪어왔고 서로의 말버릇과 장단점을 아는 사이였지만 일이 아닌 다른 이야기는 나눈 적이 없었다. 신뢰와 소망이 같이 하는 관계는 친구라 하기에 부족함 없는 것이 분명했지만 실질적인 행위로 따져본다면 한없이 모자란 것이 그들의 현재였다.

스팍은 불안의 이유를 깨달았을 때 느끼는 작은 해방감과, 뒤덮으며 밀려오는 실망에 휩싸여 고개를 숙였다. 큰 기대를 가진 것은 아니었지만 막연한 희망 정도는 있었다. 아니라면 일어나지도 못했을 방문이었다. 하지만 무엇에 대한 희망이었는지, 지금은 또 무엇에 대한 실망인지도 알 수 없었다. 이 생경한 혼란과 답답한 사고는 대체,

“……팍, 스팍!”

생각에 잠겨있던 고개가 자신을 부르는 목소리에 정신을 차린다. 몇 번이나 불렀다는 듯 걱정스러운 얼굴의 커크가 그 곁에 서있었다. 흐트러진 환자복과 바닥 위의 맨발을 보며 스팍은 눈을 찌푸렸다.

“짐, 일어서서는 안 돼.”

“너야말로 환자를 놀라게 하지 말라고! 벌칸 심장마비가 이런 건가 싶었다!”

어깨를 붙들려는 듯 손을 뻗던 커크가 비틀거린다. 스팍은 의식 없는 행동으로, 이제는 몸에 베인 습관으로 기울어진 어깨를 부축했다. 몇 걸음 떨어진 침대 위에 주저앉힌 얼굴엔 벌써 땀방울이 솟아있었다.

“의사를 불러야 하나?”

“아니. 어차피 오후부터는 운동능력을 따질 차례야. 추모식 전까지는 퇴원하고 싶으니 빨리 해치워야지.”

“맥코이가 말하던 주의의 대상이 그것이었군. 무리하지 말라고 전해 달라 부탁받았어.”

“……언제?”

“오늘, 건물 입구의 로비에서 마주쳤지.”

아무렇게나 다리를 걸친 채 앉아있던 커크를 제자리에 눕게 만들자 대화가 끝난다. 의사를 부르지 않더라도 나가는 길에 확인은 해야 할 것만 같다. 환자의 상태를 표시하는 작은 의료용 모니터를 보며 기초적인 수치를 기억해둔 스팍이 자세를 고친 뒤 인사를 고른다.

“이만 가보겠어. 과도한 의욕으로 후회할 일은 하지 말도록 해.”

“그건 내가 들을 말이 아닌데.”

“이해가 되지 않는군.”

“모르면 넘어 가고…… 흠, 어, 스팍?”

중얼거리며 뭉개지던 커크의 목소리가 확실해졌다. 베개를 고쳐 베며 모로 누운 그가 문을 향하던 벌칸의 긴 다리를 멈춰 세운다.

“본즈가 보낸 게 아니란 말이지?”

“무엇을?”

“너.”

“그럴 의도가 있다는 것은 확인됐지만 내 방문이 결정된 것은 그 전이야.”

“그래, 그런 것 같군.”

스팍의 마지막 인사는 짧은 고갯짓이 전부였다. 그는 다음을 약속하지 않았고 커크는 고맙다는 말을 하지 않았다. 추모식이 있기까지 할 일이 많은 것은 스팍도 마찬가지였다. 칸의 체포에 직접적인 관련이 있던 이들은 커크만이 아니었고, 스팍을 비롯한 몇몇 대원들은 개인적인 업무로도 바쁜 날들이었다.

그러니 병문안은 그것이 처음이자 마지막이었다. 약속하지 않았더라도 한번 정도는 더 갈 수 있었지만, 교묘한 만큼 자연스러운 무의식의 조절로 인해 그런 일은 일어나지 않았다. 바쁘게 흘러간 며칠은 금세 시간을 채웠다. 다양한 비극과 무게 있는 추문을 함께 정리하는 추모식은 어울리게 엄격했다. 적절한 날씨에 부족한 길이로 끝난 기분이었지만 말을 늘어놓아봤자 바꿀 수 있는 과거도 아니었다. 커크의 연설은 흠잡을 데 없었고 마음속의 의문을 뒤로 한 채, 혹은 각자의 생각대로 정리하며 하게 될 새로운 출발에 어울리는 인사였다.

해가 내리쬐는 연단 위에서 울려 퍼지는 커크의 목소리는 크지 않지만 솔직했고 평소의 모습이라 더욱 특별했다. 익히 알지만 새삼 귀 기울여 듣게 되는 언제나의 목소리. 제 자리에 서있는 그들의 함장을 바라보며 스팍은 자신도 모르는 사이 과거를 떠올렸다. 하얀 침대위에 누워있던 커크가 눈뜨지 않을 것만 같아 저도 모르게 다가선 순간이, 막을 수 없는 기억으로 현실에 겹쳐진다. 유리창 너머로 그 눈이 감기던 순간은 솔직하게 말해 기억나지가 않았다. 어쩌면 그러고 싶지 않아서, 할 수 있지만 하지 않는 것일지도 모른다.

스팍은 그 모든 게 꿈만 같다는 생각 따위가 불가능한 남자였다. 잊을 수 없는 기억의 존재를 인정하며 그는 자리에서 일어났다. 여전히 그에게는 선택이 적었다. 새로운 시작에 감사하며, 매일에 최선을 다하는 것만이 가능했다.

 

사실 스팍은 언제든 최선을 다하는 성격이었다. 기능과 효율의 최대치를 이끌어내야 한다는 실리적인 다짐은 어린 시절부터 뼛속깊이 새겨진 도덕과도 같았고 유난히 노력할 필요도 없었다. 스팍은 엔터프라이즈에서 주어진 어떤 책임에도 불성실한 적이 없었고 더 이상의 발전이란 물리적으로 불가능한 상황이었다. 객관적인 평가라면 만점이었고 주변의 제3자들이 느끼는 각자의 주관적인 의견으로는 평가치의 새로운 기준이 필요할 만큼 과도한 상태였다. 하지만 그런 그에게도 결여된 부분이 없지는 않았다. 시도가 없었기 때문에 실패가 성립되지 않는, 배제된 그것은 바로 사회성이었다. 협조가 부족하다는 비난은 듣지 않을 테지만 독립성을 추구한다는 평 정도는 본인도 인정할 수준으로, 그는 대내외의 사교활동에 무심했고 장기적인 공동생활에서 자연스럽게 발생하는 자유시간의 공유와 친밀한 교류에서 자발적으로 제외된 입장이었다.

과거에는.

현재는 어느 틈에 달라졌지만 변해야 한다는 의도는 없었다. 계획도 없었고, 생각도 없었다. 하지만 그는 모종의 이유로 결핍을 인정했고 한 번은 언제나 두 번이 될 수 있었다. 시작은 언제나 작은 것이었다. 작은 농담에 귀 기울이고 사소한 부탁을 수락하고 지나가듯, 어쩌면 긴장으로 건네진 초대를 거부하지 않으며. 스팍은 서서히 친구를 사귀었다. 그의 의식에서는 여전히 차이가 적었고, 주변에서도 눈치 챈 사람은 없을 일이었지만, 누구든 말해버리면 모두가 찬성할 변화였다. 그리고 그 변화에는 당연하지만 커크가 포함되어 있었다.

그들은 이제, 정말로 친구가 되었다. 스팍은 커크의 초대로 가끔 그와 함께 체스를 두었고 식사시간에 시작해 그 후에도 한참동안 이어지는 정치적이고 전략적인, 무의미하지만 언젠가는 쓸모 있을 토론을 이어갔다. 그들의 대화는 여럿이 함께하는 시간이 되기도 했고 가끔은 둘만의 참여가 허락된 상급자들의 회의가 되기도 했다. 스팍은 몇 번인가 함장의 쿼터에서 시간을 보냈고 그럴 때마다 커크의 침대 곁 창가에 놓인 작은 홀로볼을 봤지만 한 번도 그것의 정체를 확인하지 않았다.

커크는 지구에서 일어났던 그의 짧은 병문안에 대해 말을 꺼내지 않았고 스팍 역시 언급한 적 없었다. 이것이야말로 의도적인 무시였지만 서로가 외면하는 이상 별다른 문제가 없는 일이었다. 줄어들지 않는 함장과 부함장의 다툼을 보며 맥코이는 가끔씩 혀를 찼지만 스팍과의 다툼이 여전한 것은 그 역시 마찬가지였고, 다른 모든 대원들처럼 원래 그런 것이라고 익숙해진지 오래였다. 평탄하게 쌓여가던 날들에 갑작스러운 변화가 생긴 것은 어딘가 전형적인 계기를 통해서였다. 사건, 사고, 또는 축제. 일상의 흐름이 새롭게 들춰지며 묻어둔 이야기를 꺼내고 하지 못한 말을 하게 되는 계기란 대체로 그랬다.

두 번째로 지구를 떠난 지 117일이 되는 날 엔터프라이즈는 크리스마스를 맞이했다.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

알코올은 엔터프라이즈내에서 금지된 물품이 아니었다. 범죄의 원인으로 지목되기도 하는 품목이니만큼 밀폐공간에서 허락되는 것이 이상할 수도 있었지만, 논리적으로 말해본다면 비이성적인 행동의 원인은 비이성뿐이었다. 알코올 자체는 애초에 식용이 아닌 목적으로도 일정분량 사용되는 필수품이었고, 일상적인 상품으로 존재하는 것을 금지시킬 경우 일어나는 부정적인 결과를 고려해서도 완벽한 단절이 만류되었다. 기타 여러 이유로 엔터프라이즈의 대원들은 술을 마시고 싶다면 마실 수 있는 위치였지만 단체적인 행동을 가능케 하는 공간이 따로 존재하거나 추천되지는 않았다. 개인적인 경우를 제외하고 집단적으로 알코올의 섭취를 허용하는 경우는 특정한 날에 국한됐고 엄밀하게 말하자면 함장의 선호도에 달려있었다.

엔터프라이즈의 그날이 한 해의 마지막이 아닌 크리스마스인 이유는, 숫자를 함께 세지 못한다면 의미가 없기 때문이라고 알려져 있었다. 스팍은 이해하기 힘든 차이였지만 내려진 결정에 반대의견을 낼 정도는 아니었다. 크리스마스라면 그에게도 경험이 없지 않았다.

크리스마스는 원천으로 기록되는 종교가 사라진 세상에서도 가족이 함께하는 휴일로 살아남아있었다. 이 정도의 역사라면 사회학적으로도 기념할만한 휴일이 분명했으니 납득하기 어려운 문제는 아니었다. 외계 출신이 무엇을 축하하느냐 물을 때 지구 출신의 대원들은 가끔 곤란을 겪었지만, 질문하는 대부분은 관례적인 축일이라는 간단한 설명에 만족했다. 역사로 형성된 습관들은 현재의 기준에서 볼 때 비논리적인 종류가 많았지만 기념일과 축제에 대해서라면 대부분의 세계가 비슷한 현실을 갖고 있었으니까.

그런 의미로, 엔터프라이즈에서 열리는 크리스마스 파티에 격렬한 반대를 보내는 자는 없었다. 어차피 연방의 대원들은 지구의 상식에 대해 상당량의 지식을 이미 가진 자들이었다. 스팍은 개인적인 가정환경을 통해 크리스마스에 대한 지식이 적지 않았고 연방의 우주에서 지구인들이 축하하는 몇몇 비논리적인 축일과 마찬가지로 현상을 취급했다. 우주에서 지구의 달력을 따르는 것처럼, 이제와 바꾸기에는 불편하고 불편을 감수할 만큼 유해하지 않은 습관의 하나로.

 

실질적으로 일어나는 일은 많지 않았다. 알파쉬프트가 끝난 뒤의 메스홀에 적정량의 다과와 함께 음료가 준비된 것이 전부였다. 쉬프트의 유무와 자유시간의 교차를 고려해 정해진 약속은 지구의 24시간을 따르는 엔터프라이즈에서 다수의 편리한 방문이 가능한 시간대였다. 베타쉬프트는 애초에 정규인원이 적었고, 특별한 만남을 만들고 싶은 이들은 각자의 재량대로 조절이 가능했다. 물론 메인팀이라고 부를 수 있을 함교의 알파 쉬프트는 별개의 조절이 필요할 이유가 적었고, 구체적인 약속을 잡지 않아도 다수가 같은 시간에 식사를 하는 것처럼 그날의 파티 역시 마찬가지였다. 일상적인 식사 다음에 이어지는 각자의 자유 활동이 메스홀에서 공동으로 이뤄지는 정도가 대강의 식순이었다.

 

그것이 스팍의 짐작이었지만 메스홀의 입구를 통과하기도 전부터 그는 자신의 예상이 틀렸다는 걸 인정해야했다. 평소보다 많은 숫자의 인원으로 북적대는 복도에서 대원들은 커크를 위해 길을 비켜줬다. 즐거워 보이는 얼굴들이 커크의 걸음에 맞춰 방향을 달리한다. 함장의 인사를 기다린 것처럼 모여 있는 인구는 예상을 초과했고 빈 테이블 앞에 모여 앉아 바라보는 열렬한 눈빛은 예상조차 못한 것이었다. 쉬프트의 조정을 위해 자신을 찾던 몇몇 과학부대원들의 인사를 간단히 받아넘기며 스팍은 생각했다. 오늘의 비공식적 모임은 자신이 짐작조차 못하는 모종의 가치를 갖고 있음이 확실하다고.

짧지만 확실한 함장의 연설과 함께 시작된 그날의 파티는 분명 무언가를 축하하는 분위기였고 다양하게 습득된 대화를 통해 판단하자면 축하의 대상은 아마도 그들 자신이었다. 다수는 그저 편안한 시간을 즐기는 것처럼 보였지만, 조건이 같았을 어제나 그제의 시간과 확연히 다른 흥분이 돌고 있었다. 이것이 바로 기분의 차이라는 건가. 확실하게 말하기는 힘들지만 일정 부분의 감정은 스팍도 충분히 공유할 수 있는 종류였다. 평상시에는 마주치기도 힘들 다수의, 하지만 이름이 있는 이들을 향한 감사를 나누며 서로를 축하하는 자리.

예의를 넘어선 진심을 뜻하는 의미로 스팍은 자리를 지켰다. 알코올의 섭취가 허용되기는 해도 무분별한 폭음은 확고히 금지된 자리였고 각 부대의 담당 장교들 또한 각자의 부대원을 만나 인사를 나누었다. 과학부대원들은 스팍에게 익숙해진지 오래였기에 곤란한 질문이나 무례한 시비로 그를 거슬리지 않았다. 그렇지 않은 몇몇은 질문을 위한 질문으로 벌칸에도 크리스마스가 있느냐는 말을 꺼내기도 했지만 금세 주변의 시선에 제압되고는 했다. 비슷한 종류의 휴일이 있을지언정 같은 이름의 것이 있을 리 없는 일인 만큼, 두뇌가 있는 자라면 하지 않을 무의미한 질문이었으니 경멸의 말을 들어도 어쩔 수 없었다. 그것이야말로 알코올의 섭취로 생겨나는 악영향일수 있었으나, 최악의 상황이 질문 몇 개라면 고마운 일이었다.

그날의 메뉴는 다양했다. 레플리케이터를 이용해 만들어진 요리들은 좀처럼 보기 힘든 조합으로 많은 이를 놀라게 했고 음식의 맛이 어떤지는 모를지라도 투자된 노력을 인정할 수준이었다. 자율적으로 조직된 준비위원회를 찾아가 짧게 인사를 나눈 뒤 스팍은 한참동안 이곳저곳을 거닐었다. 벽에 붙어 시선을 피하지는 않았지만 그렇다고 여기 저기 활달하게 웃는 이들에게 말을 붙이지도 않았다. 술잔을 들고 다니는 이들이 제법 많았고 사실상 스팍은 음식의 출처보다 알코올의 출처와 그 다양함이 더 신기했지만 이것이야말로 따져 묻지 않는 것이 배려였다. 간간히 그를 향하는 대화에는 적절한 참여로 대응했고 손 역시 비어있지 않았다. 술을 권하는 이들 모두에게 벌칸의 신체와 차이점을 설명하기란 듣는 이와 말하는 이 서로에게 번거로운 수고였고 스팍은 아카데미의 시절에 일찌감치 대처방법을 터득해놨었다. 과일향이 가미된 가벼운 음료를 손에 든 채 그는 시간을 보냈고 나중을 기다렸다.

 

베타 쉬프트의 대원들도 교대해준 이들의 덕으로 잠시나마 인사하러 들릴 터였고 조금이라도 직급이 있는 자들은 최대한 자리를 비우지 않는 것이 암묵적인 약속으로 정해진 분위기였다. 그렇게 기다린 것은 그만이 아니었고, 그 결과 스팍은 자신의 앞자리에 비틀거리고 주저앉는 커크와 재회했다. 장내의 인원이 반으로 줄어있는 늦은 시간이었다. 반사적으로 맥코이를 찾던 스팍의 시선은 멀지 않은 곳의 테이블에서 몇 명의 대원과 심각한 얼굴로 술을 나누는 그를 알아봤다. 약간의 알코올과 평소와 다른 분위기는 좀처럼 하기 힘들던 이야기를 꺼내게 하는데 효과적이기도 했다. 최소한, 인간의 경우에는.

자신도 언젠가는 사용해야 할 방법일까? 아직도 다 비워지지 않은 눈앞의 잔을 바라보며 스팍은 생각에 빠졌다. 연방의 사회에 들어온 후 계속된 고민의 연장선이었다. 얼마만큼 타협해야하는지, 혹은, 타협이 아닌 적절한 대응인지? 연방에서 활동하는 외계인이라면 어느 시점에선가 다들 하는 고민이었다. 논리만을 쫒지 않는 종족을 상대하며 감상적인 행동과 반응을 완전히 배제하는 것이야말로 비논리적인 행동일 테니까.

생각에 잠겨 있는 스팍의 앞에서 예고 없이 시작된 커크의 목소리는 하던 이야기를 이어가듯 자연스러웠다.

“그래서, 어때? 아니 난 벌칸에 크리스마스가 없다는 건 확실하게 알고 있어, 그 정도는 알고 있다고…….”

과장된 손짓에 잔이 흔들린다. 긴장된 눈으로 커크의 손을 주시하던 스팍이 비어있는 잔을 확인하고 자신의 잔을 내려놓는다. 이야기에 집중하며 자세를 고쳐 앉자 고개를 끄덕인 커크가 말을 잇는다.

“내가 묻는 건 그게 아니라, 어, 크리스마스를 보긴 했을 거 아냐? 아카데미에서. 보기는 했겠지?”

“…….”

스팍은 커크의 질문에 얼마만큼의 대답이 필요할지를 가늠했다. 그로서는 쉽게 판단하기 힘든 상황이었다. 단순하고 표면적인 답변은 짧았다. 아카데미의 기숙사에서는 특정한 날을 축하하거나 기념하는 것을 주관하지 않았다. 그러나 학생들의 자유로운 행사는 간단한 사전신고만으로 가능한 것이었고 크리스마스와 관련된 여러 가지 역시 그의 하나였다. 크리스마스를 즐기는 이들과 사회의 모습을 본 적 있느냐는 질문이라면 사실 그보다 더 짧은 대답이 가능했다. 상식적인 교양으로 배운 지구의 역사에서도 크리스마스는 빠지지 않고 등장하는 것 중의 하나였다.

개인적이고 솔직한 답변은 짧을 수 없었다. 그의 어머니는 벌칸으로 태어난 그를 위해 많은 것을 포기했지만 그렇다고 지구의 모든 것을 그에게서 숨긴 것은 아니었다. 그녀는 그에게 이야기를 읽어주었고 홀로를 보여주며 자신의 어린 시절을 추억하고는 했다. 그의 집에서 트리를 만들거나 크리스마스 선물을 주고받지는 않았지만, 그녀가 그에게 주던 것들에 어떤 숨겨진 이름이 있는지는 그녀만이 아는 일이었다.

짧은 시간동안 끝없이 이어지던 스팍의 생각이 갑작스러운 소음에 끊겼다. 드디어 빈 잔을 알아차린 커크가 테이블을 두들기듯 잔을 내려놓더니, 방치되어있던 스팍의 잔을 보란 듯이 가져간다. 냄새를 맡듯이 코앞에서 흔들어보는 모습은 부러 꾸민 심각함이 어색하지 않았고 그가 보기만큼 취하지 않았다는 증거이기도 했다. 당연히 커크는 취하지 않았어야 하지만, 이제껏 그가 섭취한 음료의 양을 알고 있는 이상 의아하지 않을 수가 없는 일이었다. 어쩌면 다른 사람처럼 나 또한 속아 넘어갔을지도 모르지.

불쾌하지 않은 속임수를 의심하며 스팍은 커크를 지켜봤다. 얼마 없던 내용물을 한 모금에 넘긴 커크가 안타깝다는 신음을 흘린 참이었다.

“샴페인이잖아? 어디서 이런 게 난거야? 기왕 벌칸에게 술을 줄 거면 창의력을 발휘해야지.”

“무작위로 나눠지던 것이라고 생각하는데. 아니라도 향과 맛을 고려해 본다면 나쁘지 않은 추천이었어.”

“마음에 들었던 건가? 아닌 거 같은데. 그렇다면 미지근해질 정도로 남겨 두지 않았겠지.”

“알다시피 나는 알코올의 섭취가 무효한 신체야. 효율적으로 사용할 수 있는 대상이 달리 있는데 내가 필요 이상으로 마시는 것은 비논리적인 낭비지.”

“그러게. 벌칸이 뭘로 취하는지 알아보려는 녀석이 분명 여럿 있었을 텐데…….”

안타깝다는 목소리였지만 표정은 그렇지 않았다. 자신에게만 알려달라는 듯 눈을 빛내는 커크에게 스팍의 눈썹이 뾰족하게 올라간다.

“정말 그런 연구가 진행 중이라면 공정한 정신을 따라 답을 숨겨둬야겠군.”

“그렇지! 걱정하지 말라고 나도 재주껏 알아낼 테니까.”

“나쁜 버릇은 버리기 힘들다고들 하던데.”

“말이 나와서 말인데, 난 여전히 고바야시 마루가 글러먹은 시험이라고 생각해.”

“자네의 의견은 자네의 자유지.”

“대답할 가치도 없다 이거야? 너무하는걸.”

서운하다는 듯 뒤따르는 헛웃음을 흘려보내며 스팍은 앞을 바라봤다. 어느 틈엔가 하나 둘 늘어나기 시작한 대원들이 그들의 테이블로 다가오고 있었다. 자신에게 인사하는 이도 몇 있겠지만 대부분은 함장을 위한 자들이었다. 공간을 위해 자리에서 일어나던 스팍이 겹쳐지는 온기에 놀라 몸을 굳힌다. 마찬가지로 앞을 바라보고 있는 커크에게선 아무 말이 나오지 않았지만, 테이블에 놓인 스팍의 손을 붙잡은 함장의 왼손은 더 이상의 말이 필요 없는 요청이었다. 상식적으로 생각해도 인간이라면 피로를 느낄만한 시간이기도 했다.

자연스럽게 붙들린 손을 빼낸 스팍이 다시금 자리에 앉는다. 그가 있는 것으로 생겨날 도움이 무엇인지는 짐작조차 어려웠지만 커크의 부탁은 어려운 것이 아니었고 스팍에겐 거절할 이유가 없었으니까.

그리고, 이름과 부서를 아는 것이 고작인 대원들과 커크의 교류를 지켜보는 것은 생각 외로 흥미로운 시간이었다. 눈앞에서 일어나는 현상은 스팍의 예상보다 적나라했고, 외우주를 떠도는 거대한 우주선 안에서 생겨난 유사가족관계는 그의 추측보다도 더 본능적인 단면을 갖고 있었다. 커크는 그들의 아버지가 될 수 없었고, 기어코 비유를 해보자면 산만한 남동생에 가까운 존재일 것 같지만, 개인적인 인상과 별개일 공적인 단계에서 짐 커크가 엔터프라이즈의 알파라는 것은 부인하기 힘든 사실이었다. 형식적으로도 함장의 역할은 법적인 집행자와 사회적인 주관자를 겸하고 있었다. 사건이 생긴다면 그가 책임져야했고 범인이 밝혀진다면 그가 벌을 내려야 했다.

아마도 그래서일까. 대기 줄이 생길 수준으로 밀려들던 사람의 무리가 점차 적어지자 곧아졌던 커크의 자세도 풀어진다. 무의식중의 행동일거라 결론내린 스팍은 자신이 커크를 과소평가했음을 스스로 인정해야했다. 찌푸려진 미간으로 뒷목을 주무르는 커크의 얼굴은 확연하게 피로가 드러나는 눈빛이었다.

“시간이 늦었으니 쿼터로 돌아가 쉬는 것을 추천하겠어.”

“이제 거의 다 끝났으니 곧 그럴 수 있겠지. 기다려줘서 고마워. 싫은 건 아니지만 이렇게 몰려들면 쉽지가 않거든.”

“…….”

자신이 기다리고 있던 것일까? 그렇다면 무엇을? 스팍은 커크의 말이 이해되지 않았지만 또다시 등장한 대원들의 행렬을 돌아보며 질문을 나중으로 미뤘다. 스팍의 산술이 정확하다면 이번이 마지막일 무리였다. 자신에게 인사하는 몇몇 과학부대원과 대화를 나누다 보니 그의 시간도 금세 흘렀다. 스팍이 고개를 돌렸을 때 커크는 막 두 명의 기술부 대원과 악수를 하던 참이었다.

“카드라도 쓸 걸 그랬어요. 병원에 찾아가려고 했지만 쉽지가 않더군요.”

“이렇게 말해주는 걸로 충분하다고. 나야말로 보잘 것 없는 크리스마스라서 미안해.”

“무슨 소리에요? 함장님만이 아니라, 우리 함교는 그 자체가 크리스마스트리라고요.”

화사한 웃음소리를 마지막으로 경례하며 사라지는 그녀는 기술부의 소위 중 한명이었다. 이름을 떠올리느라 생각을 집중한 스팍의 표정이 달리 보였던 걸까, 그를 향한 커크의 표정이 어딘가 쑥스러운 미소를 띤다.

“예전에 알던 사이야. 어차피 짧은 관계였지만, 그렇다고 모르는 척 할 수는 없지.”

“…….”

“오해하지 말라고! 함장이 된 후에는 그런 짓 안하니까! 최소한, 여기서는 말이지.”

다급한 변명이 무엇에 대한 것인지 알 수 없던 스팍은 붉어진 커크의 얼굴을 보고서야 말뜻을 이해했다. 확실히 그녀는 다른 이들보다 더 친밀한 분위기를 풍겼지만, 공적인 예의를 어긴 정도는 아니었고 특별히 시선을 끄는 행동을 한 것도 아니었는데.

의아함을 불러일으키는 상황을 신중하게 파악하자 이제껏 생각해보지 못한 깨달음이 얻어졌다.

“짐, 알고 있다시피 함장과 이하 대원들의 관계는 금지된 행위가 아니야.”

“그야 그렇지만 좋은 말이 나올 리도 없잖아?”

“우리의 대원들은 모두 이성적이며 성숙한 성인들이지. 권력에 의한 강압적인 관계라는 의심은, 최소한 엔터프라이즈 내에서는 생겨나기 힘든 추문이라고 생각하는데.”

“과대평가하지 말라고. 일단 나부터 이성적이며 성숙하지 못하니까. 거기다가 여긴 정말로 문이 잠긴 기숙사라고! 만에 하나 잘못되기라도 하면 무슨 일이 벌어질지 누가 알겠어? 체콥이 복도에 내쫓기는 거야 웃고 마는 일이겠지만 내가 그 꼴을 당하면 다른 얘기야. 일단, 본즈가 나한테 발기부전을 일으킬 거라는 건 확실해. 예전부터 틈만 노리고 있는걸 알고 있지.”

“…….”

스팍은 부정적인 결과를 맹신하는 커크가 낯설었다. 어떤 주제라도 이상할 만큼 긍정적인 성격이 그의 특성이었는데. 아마도 개인의 경험으로 생겨난 편견이겠지. 간접적으로 습득한 커크의 과거와 그에 대한 남들의 의견을 돌이켜본 스팍이 대화를 이어갔다.

“그런 짓, 이라고 표현하는 행동들은 학생 시절에 추구하던 무분별하고 일회성적인 성관계를 뜻하는 거라고 생각되는데. 내 추리가 옳은가?”

“……그렇게 말하니까 정말 죄짓고 산 인생처럼 생각되지만, 그게 맞을 거야.”

“과거의 행동이 잘못되었다 인지하고 있으니 반복하지 않는 것도 가능하겠지. 사회적으로 통용되는 수준의 관계를 가진다면 불쾌한 경험이나 불행한 사고가 생길 확률역시 줄어들 테고.”

“아니, 그렇게까지 비정상적인 인생을 살았던 건 아니야! 그냥 좀 서툴렀던 거지…….”

말끝을 흐리며 시선을 피하는 커크를 보며 스팍은 고개를 끄덕였다. 커크의 과거가 미성숙한 행위의 반복이었다는 것은 알려 하지 않아도 알게 된 이야기 중 하나였고, 함내의 추문을 피하고 싶어 하는 그의 걱정 역시 납득되는 우려였다. 일반적이지 않은 과정으로 함장이 된 이상 조금의 잘못이라도 예방하는 것이 상식적인 행동이겠지. 하지만, 어째서 공식적인 업무에서는 계속된 규칙위반이 일어나는 것일까? 모순되는 행동은 인간의 특성이었지만 커크는 전체적인 시선을 기를 필요가 확실했다. 그에 관해 말하려 열리던 스팍의 입이, 순서를 뺏겨 다물린다.

“그러니까 부함장은 함내의 관계에 대해 반대가 없다는 건가?”

커크의 질문은 정말로 놀랐다는 듯 감정이 넘쳐나는 목소리였고 스팍은 반사적으로 주변을 둘러봤다. 약간의 알코올과 즐거운 분위기를 공유한 뒤 짝을 지어 돌아다니다 퇴장하는 대원들을 지겨울 만큼 봐온 시간이었다. 말하지 않는 그의 대답을 알았다는 것처럼, 고개를 흔든 커크가 혼자 웃기 시작한다.

“나도 봤다고! 하지만 알고 놔두는 건지 아니면 이날만 예외인 건지가 헷갈렸거든. 벌칸의 기준에는 뭐라고 해야 하지, 그릇된 걸로 보일 것 같아서.”

“장기적인 임무에서 개인적인 관계를 금지하는 것은 알코올을 금지시키는 것과 같은 종류의 실수겠지. 그로 인해 생겨날 이득의 총량보다, 부정적인 영향으로 생겨날 손해의 크기가 더 클 테니까.”

“…….”

“마찬가지로, 개인적인 선택에 관여할 의도는 없지만…… 만약 자네가 걱정하는 것이 나의 비난이라면, 그 부분에서는 안심해도 좋다고 밝혀야겠군.”

전달된 것은 명확한 의견이었지만 커크의 표정은 쉽사리 알기 힘든 종류였다. 그러나 대화는 일단락되었고, 스팍은 자리에서 일어나 테이블을 정리했다. 가장자리의 불빛이 꺼져가는 것을 본 스팍이 모아들던 빈 잔을 내려놓고 자세를 바로 한다.

“짐, 나 역시 인사를 해야겠군.”

“그래, 나도 마찬가지야.”

자리에서 일어서 손을 내미는 커크의 얼굴은 조금 전의 피로가 사라진 것처럼 깨끗한 눈을 갖고 있었다. 뭔가에 이끌리듯 저도 모르게 커크의 손을 마주잡은 스팍이 짧은 악수를 끝낸 뒤 마지막 인사를 전했다.

“자네가 살아있어서 기쁜 것은 그들만이 아니야.”

“…….”

생각했던 말은 아니었지만, 크리스마스를 축하하기 보다는 이편이 더 진심에 가까운 인사일 것이다. 살짝 커진 것뿐인데도 한층 색이 짙어진 푸른 눈동자에게 스팍은 어쩌면 순간에 불과한 미소를 보였던 것도 같다.

커크가 그것을 보았는지는 알 수 없을 일이었지만 스팍은 마음에 생겨난 만족을 부정하지 않았다. 감상적인 인사에는 그 나름의 가치가 있었다. 자신의 쿼터를 향해 돌아가는 그의 발걸음은 가벼웠고 오래도록 이어진 관습에는 논리적인 영향력이 있을지 모른다는 생각이 들기도 했다. 어떤 것들은 경험으로만 배울 수 있는 법이었다.

이유모를 즐거움이 전염된 것처럼 곧바로 잠들기 싫은 마음이 생긴 듯도 하다. 산책을 하듯 함내의 복도를 길게 돌아간 그가 느지막이 자신의 쿼터가 있는 층에 도착했다. 잠깐의 명상을 한 뒤 취침할 시간을 계획하던 스팍의 사고가, 뒤에서 불린 이름에 중단된다. 헛것을 들은 기분이었지만 돌아본 곳에서 숨을 몰아쉬는 얼굴은 자신의 착각이 아니었다.

“짐, 설마 터보리프트에 사고가 생긴 건가?”

“뭐? 아니? 방금도 타고 왔는데?”

그렇다면 왜 숨찬 얼굴인지 물으려던 스팍에게 커크가 손을 내젓는다. 어딘가를 달린 사람처럼 열 오른 얼굴이 빈 벽에 기대고서 숨을 고른다. 새해에는 운동을 해야겠다고 중얼거리는 걸 보면 스팍의 짐작이 맞는 듯했다.

“급한 용무가 있다면 컴퓨터를 사용하도록 해. 아무리 다급하더라도 그쪽이 항상 최선의 방법이야. 이상하게도 지구 출신의 대원들은 제 발로 뛰는 것을 즐기더군.”

“그 말이 정답이야. 다급하면 생각이 잘 안돌아가거든. 음, 하여간에.”

“…….”

“어…… 보여줄 게 있는데, 잠깐 내 방에 가겠어?”

거듭 이해되지 않는 전개였지만 스팍은 거절하지 않았다. 무언가 시간의 정확성이 중요한 문제일지도 몰랐다. 이 시간대에 일어나는 별들의 행로를 떠올리며 커크의 쿼터에 들어간 스팍이 평소처럼 함장의 데스크에 다가갔다. 하지만 따라 들어온 커크가 가리키는 것은 다른 방향이었다.

“거기가 아니야. 자, 이쪽으로 와서 서보라고.”

우주가 고스란히 보이는 작은 창문은 함장의 쿼터에 허락된 몇 안 되는 사치중의 하나였다. 정말로 천문학적인 사건이 벌어지는 것인지 궁금해 하며 따라간 스팍은 곧 눈에 익은 뭔가를 알아봤다. 깨끗하게 비어있는 창틀 위에는, 그가 커크에게 선물했던 언젠가의 홀로볼이 놓여있었다.

“컴퓨터, 조명을 5%로.”

조용한 명령에 따라 방안이 어두워진다. 물체의 외곽을 간신히 알아볼 만큼 어두워진 방안에서 창문 밖의 우주가 점차 밝아진다. 작고 크게 반짝이는 별의 무리에 시선을 주던 스팍이 곧 움직임을 알아차린다. 어깨를 스치며 걸음을 옮긴 커크가 보이지 않는 스위치를 올리자, 창밖의 우주보다 밝은 엔터프라이즈의 모습이 흰 빛을 내며 떠오른다. 주변의 어둠 때문일까. 불투명한 테두리를 만들며 떠오르고 움직이는 엔터프라이즈는 스팍의 기억보다 정교했고 신기할 만큼 아름다운 모습이었다.

“자기 몫으로는 사지 않은 걸 알고 있지. 이건 제법 볼만한 구경거리니까, 한 번쯤은 보여주고 싶었어.”

“사려 깊은 행동이군.”

“어울리지 않게, 라고 말하려는 거야?”

“고마움을 뜻하는 것이었는데.”

“그렇다면 고맙다고 하라고.”

어둠속에서 이어지는 커크의 말은 좀처럼 종잡을 수 없는 흐름이었지만 스팍은 그런 그에게 익숙해져 있었다.

“좋은 것을 함께 나누려는 마음에 깊이 감사하네.”

“그건 진짜 과하지만, 나도 마찬가지야.”

“…….”

“고맙다고.”

스팍은 얼굴을 숨기고서 나온 커크의 인사가 단순히 선물에 대한 이야기가 아님을 알고 있었다. 이미 주고받은 뒤라고 생각했지만 그것은 그의 기준이었고, 커크의 생각에는 다른 일이었을지도 모른다. 어쩌면 커크는 그 이후의 시간에 대한 감사를 뜻하고 싶었을 수도 있다. 스팍은 그가 자신에 대해 갖고 있던 불만을 알고 있었고 스스로의 변화된 태도가 긍정적인 결과를 만들었음을 깨달았다. 자신이 느낀 만족은 이것에 대한 전조였을까? 어떤 종류의 예고들은 결과가 일어난 뒤에야 인식이 가능했다. 마치, 그를 붙잡은 커크의 왼손처럼.

색을 분간하기 어려운 공간에서 일어난 첫키스는 바깥의 우주처럼 조용했지만 소리는 원래가 행동을 뒤따르는 법이었다.

“짐, 성적인 관계의 진전을 원하는 건가?”

“나만 원한다면 안 되겠지.”

밀착된 하체에서 전해지는 뜨거운 체온과 등허리를 쓰다듬는 펼쳐진 손바닥 사이에서 스팍은 잠시 생각했고 대답을 결정했다. 침대로 이동하자는 그에게 커크는 그들의 하사관을 뭘로 보냐며 바닥의 깨끗함을 주장했지만 스팍이야말로 각자의 본분에 충실한 대원들을 모독할 생각이 없었고 바로 그 이유로 인해 자신의 의견을 굽히지 않았다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

 

 

커크의 사생활은 그렇게 까지 비밀이 아니었다. 생활환경이 같은 곳에서 같은 사람들이 같은 업무를 반복하는 환경이니만큼 누구의 사생활도 그렇게 까지 비밀일 수는 없었지만, 엔터프라이즈는 작지 않았고 다양하게 교차되고 분리되는 시간표와 위치상의 분리구역을 본다면 개인적인 시간을 갖기도 그렇게 어려운 것은 아닐 터였다. 하지만 그런 것은 보통의 대원들에게만, 최소한 함교에 있지 않아도 되는 선에서나 가능한 몫이었다. 휴식을 취하는 시간도 언제나 대기상태인 것은 전원이 같았지만 진실로 요구당하는 것은 함장이 유일했다. 커크에게도 휴식이 있었고 수면이 있었지만 함장의 명령이나 주의가 필요한 순간들은 그의 시간표를 신경 쓰지 않고 일어났다. 함장의 생활은 바쁘다 보다는 쉴 새 없다는 편에 가까운 것이었고 그래서 더, 많은 이의 관심을 받았다. 함선의 내부 이곳저곳에 비치된 작은 모니터처럼, 특별한 관심 없이도 쉽게 볼 수 있는 것이기도 했다. 보고, 듣고, 생각하게 되는.

엔터프라이즈의 함장 짐 커크는 모두의 작은 흥밋거리이자 명령서였다. 평균보다 여러모로 극적인 그의 인생이 몇 가지 원인중의 하나일 것도 같다.

스팍은 아카데미시절부터 유명하던 커크의 소문을 알고 있었고 특기에 가까운 능력이 어떻게 사용되는지를 최소 한 번은 간접적으로 지켜본 입장이었지만, 그렇다고 해도 다른 대원들의 반응은 그의 상식을 뛰어넘는 밀도였다. 아무리 유명한 짐 커크라고 해도 함장이 된 이상 과거의 행동을 반복할 수는 없을 일이었고 그러니 그의 내적인 정숙함은 화제가 될 만큼 기대 밖의 것이 아니었을 텐데. 그러나 인간이 다수로 포함된 사회의 상식은 스팍의 범위를 벗어나는 경우가 많았고 이것 역시 그런 것 중의 하나였다.

스팍의 생각에, 대원들의 다수가 커크의 일거수일투족에 관심을 두는 것은 함장이라는 직책을 대할 때의 자연스러운 반응이었지만, 업무와 관련 없이 일어나는 일들마저 같은 관심이 향한다는 현실은 비논리적이며 불공평한 결과로 보였다. 의문을 해결하기 위해 건네졌던 그의 질문은 약간의 준비를 거친 후 나온 신중한 것이었지만 돌아온 대답은 의외로 단순한 논리를 갖고 있었다.

“사람들이 뭘 좋아하는지 알잖아요? 탁월한 외모, 우월한 권력, 천성적인 힘……. 대충 그렇게 요약될 수 있죠.”

“그것은 통상적인 것들이라 나로서도 익숙한 관념이지.”

“그래요. 어디나 비슷할 거라고 생각해요. 형식은 다를 테지만. 나는 알고 싶지도 않은 정보지만 커크의 형질 수치가 차트를 벗어날 정도라는 건 조금만 봐도 알 일이죠…… 거기까지 안다면 이상할 것 없잖아요? 여기가 아니더라도 어느 정도의 시선집중은 당할 수밖에 없는 인생이라고요.”

“…….”

“벌칸은 좀 다를 테지만, 여기서 보는 걸로도 충분하지 않아요?”

우후라는 교묘한 움직임으로 주변을 가리켰다. 그녀를 향한 타인들의 시선은 언제나 적지 않았다. 사춘기를 지나야만 수치로 나타날 형질의 우수함을 제외하더라도, 타고난 아름다움은 그녀의 인생에 불편한 이득이 되었던 게 분명하다. 우후라는 진실로 스팍의 의문이 이해되지 않는 듯했고 스팍은 감정적인 망설임을 견디며 자신의 생각을 밝혔다.

“그렇다고 해도, 이해가 쉽지 않은 현상이야. 그의 사생활에 집중되는 관심과 따라붙는 토론이 이렇게 잦은데 어째서 누구도 직접적인 접촉을 하지 않고 있지?”

“그거야 상황이 이렇잖아요.”

이렇다는 게 도대체 무엇인지, 뾰족하게 올라가며 되묻는 스팍의 눈썹에 지지 않겠다는 것처럼 우후라의 긴 속눈썹이 팔락거린다.

“말 그대로, 집중되는 관심과 따라붙는 토론이 끔찍하잖아요! 뭐가 어떻게 되든 한 시간도 안 걸리고 전 함내에 소문이 퍼질 테니까? 커크도 그걸 아니 어울리지 않게 얌전을 떠는 거겠죠. 가끔은 바보 같지만 정말로 멍청하지는 않으니까. 거기다가 지금 그는 이곳의 알파니까, 지저분한 불평이 나온다면 체면을 구기는 정도로 끝나지 않을걸요.”

“대원들의 수준을 과소평가하는군.”

“그게 아니라 내 쪽이 인간을 더 잘 알고 있어서겠죠.”

씁쓸한 미소를 지으며 찻잔을 들어 올린 그녀가 한 모금을 마시더니 화면을 돌리는 것처럼 시원한 웃음을 짓는다. 화제를 바꾸자는 의미로 판단한 스팍이 새로운 대화를 찾아보지만 그것은 그의 착각이었고, 우후라는 보기보다도 더 솔직한 성격이었다.

“그렇다고 걱정할 일은 없지 않아요? 커크도 기회를 놓치지 않잖아요. 행성에 들릴 때마다 즐거운 사건이 생기는 건, 정말로 그가 외계인에 집착해서는 아닐 테니까. 오히려, 다시 보지 못할 상대를 선호한다는 편이 어울릴 것 같네요.”

“정말 그렇다면 학생 시절의 소문 역시 거짓일 수도 있는 일이야. 증인이 없는 이야기는 진실로 취급할 수 없으니까.”

“그때와는 다르죠. 그땐 남의 눈 따위 신경 쓸 필요가 없었고…… 하지만 지금은 아니고.”

그녀의 말은 옳았다. 엔터프라이즈의 함장이 된 이후 커크는 타인의 시선을 한 몸에 받으며 사소한 것들마저 평가 받고 있었다. 그의 역사와, 과거와, 타고난 형질과 활용되는 능력 등 다양한 조건이 어우러져 만들어낸 악의 없는 올가미는 현실에 따라오는 당연한 그림자였다. 현재의 직위와 분리가 불가능한 무형의 부자유는 결국 어느 정도, 전원이 익숙해져야만 하는 불편일 것이다. 우후라의 표정은 함장의 곤란이 즐겁다는 얼굴이었지만 스팍은 그녀의 이유를 캐묻지 않았다. 괴로운 시련이 아니라고 믿고 있기에 가능한 반응이었다.

짐 커크의 사생활은 그의 공적인 업무와 마찬가지로 많은 이의 관심을 받고 있었지만, 엔터프라이즈내에서는 그런 종류의 관심이 결실을 맺기가 요원해 보인다는 것이 스팍의 결론이었고, 이어진 흐름은 부가적인 영향들을 감안해본다면 피할 수 없는 현상에 가까웠다. 주관이 객관으로 뒤섞이며 공유되는 분위기 속에서 스팍은 결국 커크와의 섹스를 상상해 보고 말았으니까.

 

형질 상위의 알파를 만났을 때 대부분의 오메가는 화학적인 반응과 반사적인 신경의 움직임이 사회적인 습관과 혼재되어 생성시키는 개인적인 감상을 갖게 된다. 외모에 대한 즉각적인 선호도에서 끝나기도 하고, 조금 더 심취한 평가로 이어지기도 하는 다채로운 반응들에는 보편적으로 정해진 형태가 없었다. 각자가 느끼는 인상은 개개인의 취향에 따라 달랐다. 체취에 민감한 개인이 있었고, 유전적인 요인에 민감한 개인이 있었고, 사회적인 결과에 민감한 개인이 있었다.

벌칸의 문화에서 평가를 내리게 만드는 요인은 마지막에 가까웠다. 그들의 강제적인 은밀함과 어울리는 신중함이었다. 직접적인 감정의 표현과 본능적인 파괴욕구를 억압하며 발전된 사회에서는 누군가의 외모나 천성적인 재능에 갖게 되는 사적인 느낌을 그 이상의 것으로 취급하기가 어려웠다. 그들이 집착하는 절대성은 단순한 수치만으로 이루어지지 못했고 그 결과 벌칸의 오메가는 간접적이고 우회적인, 어떻게 보자면 한층 더 전체적인 시야로 그들의 알파를 평가했다.

어쩌면 그런 사회이기 때문에 태어나기도 전부터 준비해놓는 약혼 문화가 그렇게나 오래 살아남았을 지도 모른다. 감정적인 욕구는 이성을 위협하며 잘못된 판단을 만들어낼 확률이 높았고, 개인의 경험과 지식만으로는 최선의 선택을 자신하기가 불안했다. 알파와 오메가가 존재하는 많은 사회에서 다양한 불편을 만들어내는 발정기의 요소는, 전체 다수의 경우와 다르게 칠년에 한 번 뿐이라는 그들의 특수성으로 인해 비교적 조절이 쉬운 장애물로 관리되었다.

하지만 스팍은 완전한 벌칸이 아니었고, 가끔은 그로인한 문제를 피할 수 없었다. 그러나 그의 인생은 다름을 견뎌내며 만들어온 삶이었으며 의식과 무의식의 단계에서 조화를 만들어 비교적 성공적인 사회성을 획득한 것이었으니.

스팍이 커크의 장점과 단점을 개인적인 취향에 부합하는 매력으로 인지하기까지는 인간의 관점에서 상당량의 시간이 걸릴 수밖에 없는 일이었다. 그는 짐 커크의 외모와 능력에 관한 이성적인 평가가 가능했지만 그런 것들은 그에게 사적인 감정을 일으킬 요소가 되지 못했다. 이제까지의 인생을 함께해온 사회적인 기준이 부재된 상황에서는 최소한의 필요량이 투자된 장기적인 검토가 필수적이었다.

분류되지 않으며 쌓여있던 정보가 이름을 갖고 체계를 만들기까지는 약간의 계기와 의식의 확장이 요구되었으며 밀착된 생활반경과 갑작스러운 죽음이, 결여되어야 부각되는 가치의 정체가 남긴 것은 통제를 파괴당한 감정의 분출에 그치지 못했다. 몇 번의 급격한 단계를 거치며 스팍은 커크를 자신만의 관점으로 의식하기 시작했고 그 결과 그는 욕구의 존재를 인정하며 실현율을 계산하지 않는 가정형의 추측을 스스로에게 허락하고 말았다.

결론적으로 말해서, 그들의 첫 키스가 일어난 시점에서 스팍은 커크와의 섹스를 상상해본 과거를 갖고 있었지만, 그의 제한된 가설에는 키스가 제외되어 있는 상태였다.

 

스팍이 커크와의 키스를 상상해보지 않았던 것은 문화적인 원인에 따라 존재하는 차이점의 영향이 아니었다. 그가 가졌던 과거의 모호한 예상은 진정으로 모호한, 목적이 없는 외도에 불과한 수준이었다. 그런 연유로 스팍은 인간의 습관대로 진행된 시발점에 당황했고 마찬가지로 직선적인 커크의 태도에도 다른 의미의 충격을 받았다. 어쩌면 그가 모르던 예고행위가 과거의 언젠가에 존재했을지도 모르지만 지금으로서는 알 수 없는 일이었다. 현재의 끝을 마주해야 판단할 수 있을 터였고 그것이야말로 오지 않은 미래였으며 사실상 다음은 어떤 것도 예상할 수가 없었기 때문에.

스팍은 순간으로 다가온 현실에 집중하며 반응하기 급급했다. 커크에 대한 그의 예상은 시간과 함께 높은 적중률을 갖게 된 많은 것 중의 하나였지만 그의 축소지향적인 관심이 만들어냈던 가설들은 실체를 접하며 실패를 인정했다.

살과 살이 맞닿는 어둠속에서 커크는 수다스럽지 않았고 스팍은 할 말을 찾기가 힘들었다. 필요가 없어서만이 아닌, 다른 이유들로 인해서.

 

커크는 다수의 추측처럼 소란스러운 관계를 즐기지 않았다. 육체를 가리고 있던 의복이 제거된 순간부터 표가 나게 조용해진 커크를 스팍은 알고 있었다. 방금 전까지 일어났던 가벼운 대화들은 모두 의도된 위장이거나, 본인조차 의식 못하는 습관인걸까. 불평과 농담을 흩뿌리다가도 목표의 앞에서는 숨을 죽이고 때를 노리는 눈동자처럼. 동의가 일어난 이상 대화의 필요가 줄어서일 수도 있었지만 당장은 정의하기 힘든 이유들로 그렇지 않다는 믿음이 생겨났다.

벗은 팔다리에 닿아오는 부드러운 손길은 그 손의 주인을 알고 있는 이상 상상하기 힘든 접촉들이었다. 개인적인 관계로 알던 것이 아니라서 일까? 침착한 움직임으로 얻어지는 신뢰를 경험해본 입장으로도 스팍은 커크의 온화한 태도가 당황스러웠고, 그러면서도 망설임 없는 진전이 어색했다. 자신이 느끼는 감정이 부끄러움이라는 걸 깨닫는 데는 시간이 걸렸다. 커크는 흩어진 베개를 찾아와 스팍의 머리와 어깨를 편안하게 자리해준 뒤에야 그의 손을 붙잡았고, 붙잡은 손에 스스로를 허락해준 뒤에야 자신의 욕심을 드러냈다.

흘러내린 앞머리를 넘기며 다가온 커크의 손은 스팍의 눈과, 코와, 입술을 확인하는 조각가의 손처럼 집요했지만 불쾌한 힘은 실린 적이 없었고 어둠 속에서 반짝이는 푸른 눈동자는 깜박이는 것을 잊은 채로 무언의 말들을 기다렸다. 소리를 내는 것이 두려울 만큼의 집중력이었다. 스팍의 어깨가 움직이며 만들어낸 반동이 가슴을 타고 내려가 아랫배를 수축시키며 발기된 성기를 확인시키듯 들썩거린 것은 사실상 몇 초도 걸리지 않았을 하나의 육체적 현상이었지만, 시간이 느려진 듯 고스란히 느껴진 것들은 순간에 붙들리지 못하는 여운을 만들어내는 낯선 종류의 응답이었다. 세포의 생성과 소멸만이 아닌, 감각의 발생과 끝없는 연쇄작용을 묶인 손으로 계속해서 따라갈 수밖에 없는 바로 그런 순간. 그런 찰나.

벗어나지 못하고 받아들일 수밖에 없는 각성과 마취의 반복은 동시에 일어나는 공명처럼 순식간이었고 깨끗하게 맑아지는 시야와 반비례하며 사라지는 주의 깊은 그림자를 감지하며 스팍은 깨달았다. 알파의 호르몬, 그 마력에 잠겨버린 자신의 육체를.

 

허벅지를 가르고 들어오던 커크의 손을 막아내듯 조여든 스팍의 반응은 별다른 자극 없이도 생겨나버린 공허와 주변을 적시기 시작한 분비액을 생소하게나마 인지하면서, 알지만 모르는 마음으로 일어나는 반사적인 행동을 제약하지 않은 결과였고 동물적인 보호본능에 가까운 동작이었다. 스팍은 자신의 피부사이에서 꿈틀거리는 커크의 손가락과 이어진 근육을 느낄 수 있었고 제대로 닿지 않은 채로도 존재를 감지하게 만드는 알파의 성기를, 뜨거움이라고 표현하기엔 지나치게 확실해 찔리는 것처럼 날카로운 정체를 느끼고 있었다.

두터운 칼날이라도 닿기만 하면 그 순간 핏방울이 흐를 것 같다. 비논리적인 비유가 섬뜩한 착각으로 머릿속을 헤집고 있었지만 제어하겠다는 생각조차 힘들었다. 원인모를 공포가 어디선가 나타나서는 스팍의 심장박동을 빠르게 만들었고 긴장으로 굳어버리는 손은 잡히는 것을 거세게 쥐어 잡고도 모자라 손바닥에 손톱을 박으며 익숙한 자극을 추구한다. 통각을 일깨우는 듯 곤두서는 정신의 이유를 알 수 없어 황망한 불안에 사로잡혀 허둥거리던 스팍이 자신의 뺨에 짓눌려지는 부드러운 입술로 커크를 깨닫고, 곧이어 망각이 있었다는 사실에 놀라 숨을 멈춰버린다.

어떻게 잊을 수가 있지? 세상을 지우면서 자신을 점령해가는 남자를, 어떻게 지나칠 수 있었던 거지?

멈춰버린 호흡과 반대로 점차 빨라지고 커져버린 벌칸의 심장박동이 사라진 숨소리를 대신하듯 울려 퍼진다. 커다랗게 떠진 눈은 보이는 것을 보지 못했고 굳어버린 입술은 말하는 법을 잊어버렸다. 무엇이 어찌된 일인지 파악할 수 없어 움츠러들던 두 팔이 그제야 겹쳐진 육체에 충돌하며 인식을 되찾고 판단을 가능케 한다.

간신히 돌아온 이해를 삼키며 스팍은 묶였던 숨을 토해냈고, 자신도 같이 풀려난 것처럼 커크의 한숨이 길게 쏟아져 뒤따랐다. 사과를 해야 할 것은 내 쪽이 아닐 일이지. 믿기 어려울 만큼 강렬한 영향력은 제대로 된 연구가 필요한 수준이었지만 그것 역시, 나중의 일이었다. 안심한 것처럼 자신감을 되찾은 커크의 손은 곧 두 개가 되어 스팍의 육체를 움직였고 이미 열려있던 피부와 젖어있던 살이 단단하게 세워진 성기를 꿰뚫리듯 맞이해 의지를 뺏겨버린다. 밀착된 피부와 피부가 주고받는 자극과, 내밀한 점막이 밀려나는 생생한 감촉이 한데 뒤엉키며 혼돈하다 앞선 것에 자리를 내주고 만다. 이제까지의 어둠을 덮어씌우며 자신의 세상을 품안으로 몰아넣는 커크의 두 팔 안에서 스팍은 눈을 감지 않았지만 곧이어 아무것도 보지 못하게 된다. 겹쳐진 입술과 뜨거운 혀와 처음 듣는 소리처럼 낯설게 터지는 호흡에 휘말려 떠오르는 공백을 통과한 스팍의 의식이 돌아와서는 눈을 감는다. 떼어내기 힘들 정도로 틈 없이 붙들린 것은 그의 육체뿐이었지만, 그 안의 움직임을 받아내기 위해서는 정신의 집중이 필요했다.

들어온 그대로 다시는 사라지지 않을 것처럼 허기를 밀어낸 커크의 성기가 내벽을 들쑤시듯 짧게 흔들리더니, 불가능해 보이던 처음을 시도한다. 느리고 신중하게 시작된 박자에 스팍의 입이 어느새 벌어져 따라하듯 커졌다가, 좁아지고서, 버려지는 공기를 뱉어내며 새나오는 소리를 참지 못한다. 침에 젖어 부풀어있던 입술이 서늘하게 식어가면서도 방치된다. 스팍의 뺨을 핥으며 목덜미로 내려갔던 커크의 혀가 팽팽하게 당겨진 피부 아래 견고한 뼈를 어루만지듯 쇄골을 따라 침을 묻힌다. 길게 더해진 체취가, 문질러 짓이겨지는 살결에 색을 물들이듯이 아무런 고통 없이 스며든다. 무겁고 확고한 움직임을 따라 들이쉬고 내쉬는 하얀 배가 잠깐씩 늘어나는 엇박자를 견디지 못하고 뒤틀린다. 매끈한 피부 사이에서 습기에 젖은 체모가 만들어내는 미약한 잡음마저 또 다른 신음처럼 박자를 뒤따랐다.

커크의 한 손은 스팍의 뒷목덜미를 움켜쥔 채였고 다른 손은 꼿꼿해진 유두를 길들이느라 바빴지만 발기한 채 그대로 내버려진 벌칸의 성기에는 다른 자극이 필요치 않았다. 박자를 잃어가며 부딪히는 아랫배에 짓눌리는 것으로 충분했다. 어느 틈엔가 다시 겹쳐졌던 입술이 스팍의 혀를 물고 빨며 그대로 삼킬 것처럼, 아니면 그대로 파고들 것처럼 거세졌다. 어느 쪽이 먼저인지 알 수 없게 더해지고 커진 욕망이 스팍의 심장과 의식과 성기를 관통한 채 크기를 키워가고 속도를 높여간다.

이제는 벌린 입에서도 소리가 나오지 못한다. 삼켜지지 못하고 흘러나온 침이 턱을 따라 방울지어 떨어지는 걸 느끼면서도 스팍은 손을 움직이지 못하고 발을 움직이지 못한다. 뺨을 간지럽히고 목덜미에 비벼지는 커크의 머리카락은 가벼우면서도 끈질기다. 어느새 맞닿은 가슴은 더 이상 셀 수 없어진 인간의 심장박동에 두들겨 맞는 것만 같다. 허리를 끌어안은 팔이 조여들자 그 이상 깊어질 수 없을 것만 같던 결합이 있는 줄도 모르던 끝을 찾아내 깊어지고 뭉툭한 못처럼 파고드는 알파의 성기가 믿기 힘들게도 고통의 바로 앞에서 멈춰 선다. 사실 그것은 이미 뒤집어진 세상이었고 굴곡을 드러낸 스팍의 등에는 이미 커크의 손톱자국이 빨갛게 남아 있었지만 아픔은 이미 흥분과 쾌감에 밀려나 이름을 뺏긴지 오래였다. 크기를 키우고 소리를 늘리며 반복되던 자극이 터지려는 무엇처럼 한 순간에 팽창되고 줄어들더니, 멈춰서고, 내동댕이치듯 밀린 어깨가 바닥으로 떨어진다.

강제된 자유는 착각이 아니었고 인간의 체온으로 데워져있던 벌칸의 피부는 사라진 온기를 그리워하며 떨렸지만, 들이키는 숨소리를 묵살하고 감겨든 커크의 손은 무자비했고 스팍은 곧이어 절정을 빼앗겼다. 몇 번의 자극만으로 시작된 사정이 순간에 그쳤을지라도 등줄기를 긁어내린 전율은 그 끝에 닿아있던 알파의 성기마냥 집요했으며 베개가 사라진 매트위로 내몰린 얼굴이 숨을 되찾는 사이 커크는 움직임을 재개했다. 마지막을 세는 것처럼 들뜬 몇 번에 밀리고 흔들리다 침대 머리맡의 벽에 닿아버린 스팍의 머리는, 그대로 기댄 채 커크의 절정에 사로잡힌다. 흩뿌려진 정액이 묻은 그대로 허리를 잡아 누르는 손바닥의 뜨거움과 그 바로 밑에서 내키는 대로 자신을 채우고 있는 알파의 성기를, 저릿하면서도 열에 들끓는 절정의 본능을 분간하려던 스팍은 닿을 듯 숙여진 금발머리와 끝이 올라선 콧날을 바라보며 뭔가의 결핍을 감지했지만 길게 이어진 사정의 압박을 이기지 못했다. 눈감은 그를 기다리는 것은 몽롱하고 만족스러운 수면이었다.

스팍이 눈을 떴을 때 마주한 어둠은 작은 불빛과 숫자가 여기저기 보이는 익숙한 풍경이었다. 놓친 시간은 어차피 길지 않을 것이다. 자신의 쿼터와 많이 다르지 않을 함장의 쿼터를 기억해내며 답답한 고개를 움직이자 보이지 않는 곳에 닿아있던 입술이 귓가에 다가와 속삭인다.

“미안해. 그 정도까지 갈 줄은 몰랐어. 벌칸은 둔감할 거라고 생각했는데…….”

얼굴을 보이지 않는 사과를 들으며 스팍은 생각했다. 커크가 말하려던 것은 아마, 벌칸은 더 셀 줄 알았다에 가까운 뜻일 거라고. 애초에 섣부른 시작을 하며 정보를 공유하지 않은 것은 한 명의 책임이 아닌 만큼 사과를 받기만 하는 것은 부당한 일이었다. 하지만 지금 그는 너무나 피곤했고 원하는 문장을 온전히 만들어낼 자신이 없었다. 대답을 고르며 망설이던 스팍은 아무렇게나 놓인 오른손을 움직여 허리에 둘러진 커크의 손을 찾았고 엉성하게 엮이는 손가락에 힘을 줬다. 당장 필요한 대답으로는 통용되겠지.

 

스팍의 결정은 옳았고 그는 다시 잠을 청할 수 있었다. 현재의 시간을 되새기며 가물거리는 정신으로 남은 수면시간을 계산해보던 스팍은 자신의 이곳저곳을 어루만지는 커크의 손을 느꼈지만 그런 것은 관계의 직후에 나타나는 알파의 보편적 습관이나 마찬가지였고 별다른 말이 없는 이상 크게 신경 쓸 것이 못되었다. 가라앉은 성기를 더듬으며 식어있는 피부를 비집고 들어온 손가락 역시 직전의 사정을 확인하는, 원초적으로 행위의 성공을 확인하는 본능이 무방비한 순간에 엿보인 것에 불과했고 추가적인 성관계의 욕구로 인식할 필요가 없었다.

 

스팍이 예상하지 못했던 것은, 그들의 처음이 갑작스러운 시작과 어울리지 않게 완벽했고 불안을 불러올 만큼 편안했다는 것이었다.

 

그 후의 전개는 놀라울 것 없는 범위 안에 머물렀고 시간은 그대로 흘러갔을 수도 있었다. 완전한 벌칸이 아니면서 완전한 인간도 아닌 스팍의 독자적인 개별성이, 기회를 붙잡고서 정체를 주장하지 않았더라면.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

 

 

그들의 관계는 실패도 성공도 아니었다. 공정한 시선으로 본다면 참여자들의 불평이 평균치 이하로 도출되었다는 긍정적인 평가가 가능했지만, 다음을 확신할 수준은 되지 못했다. 스팍의 기준에서 자신과 커크가 가졌던 행위에는 보완되어야 할 요소가 복수형으로 존재했다. 최대치의 결과를 불허하는 실수는 하나만이 아니었고, 근본적인 원인은 부족한 준비로 짐작됐다. 최소한의 정보교환조차 간과한 시도에는 언제나 사고의 가능성이 존재했고 진행된 결과에는 만약의 사태를 일으킬만한 불안이 적지 않았다.

스팍은 오전 여섯시 십칠 분에 커크의 침대에서 눈을 떴다. 어젯밤의 모임을 위해 조절된 시간표로 인해 평소와는 조금 다른 일정의 하루였다. 보통의 화요일과 달리 한 시간 늦게 시작되는 제4연구실의 실험을 생각하며 제 옷을 찾아 입은 그가 잠시 스스로를 점검해본다. 자신이 오늘 이 시간에 일어난 것은, 변화된 시간표에 맞추기 위해서였는지 아니면 간밤의 활동이 추가적인 수면을 필요로 해서인지? 짧은 고민은 별다른 소득 없이 중단됐다. 넓어진 자리를 느낀 것처럼 길게 뻗은 커크의 팔이 벽을 스치며 소음을 냈다. 반대편으로 몸을 굴리며 베개 밑을 파고든 금발머리가 무어라 알아듣기 힘든 중얼거림을 흘리지만 일어날 기미는 보이지 않는다. 실험의 대상이 된 것처럼 반사적으로 쫓아갔던 스팍의 시선이, 뒤척대는 움직임이 멎은 뒤에야 전체를 돌아본다.

커크의 호흡과 체온을 살펴본 스팍은 특기사항이 없는 것을 확인한 뒤 방을 나섰다. 불쾌하지 않은 하룻밤이었다 알리기 위해 인사를 남기는 게 인간사회의 예의인가 싶어 고민되지만, 이미 서로의 사는 곳을 아는데다 두 시간여가 지난 뒤 다시 만날 사이에서는 무의미한 자원의 낭비로밖에 생각되지 않았다.

 

하지만 커크의 생각은 스팍과 달랐다.

“번호도 주지 않을 정도야?”

“대원의 호출을 원할 시에는 함교에 연결을 요청하면 되는,”

“전화 달라는 말도 없었잖아!”

“…….”

스팍은 과장스럽게 계속된 커크의 말에 대답하지 않았다. 그는 놓았던 포크를 다시 집었고 커크는 요란하게 내려놓은 쟁반에서 긴 막대형의 탄수화물을 골라들었다. 파사삭 소리 내며 부러진 것은 빵의 한 종류로 보였지만 스팍이 알고 있던 어떤 것보다도 더 많은 부스러기를 만들어 내는, 낭비가 심한 형태의 음식물이었다. 어떤 구조의 도구를 사용해야 부산물의 생성이 축소될지 추론하는 그의 앞에서 커크는 손에 들린 막대형의 탄수화물을 먹어치웠고 스팍의 결론은 집게 형이었다. 가벼운 무게를 고정한 채 흔들림 없이 접시에서 입으로 가져갈 수 있도록 하기에는, 집게형의 도구가 최선의 방법으로 예상됐다. 스팍은 자신의 발견을 커크에게 알리고 싶었지만 그러기 위해선 앞선 대화를 끝내야 했다.

“할 말이 있다면 전할 방법이 다양하고, 모든 통로가 열려있는 사이인 만큼 무의미한 자원의 낭비는 불필요하지.”

“다 열려있다고? 언제부터? 왜 아무도 나한테 안 말했지?”

꾸며낸 목소리와 두리번거리는 몸짓은 희생양이 될법한 주변의 시선을 끌었지만 낚싯줄을 드리울 만큼 길지 않았다. 오랜만에 보는 함장의 유치함에 스팍은 자세를 고쳤고 눈앞의 남자를 제대로 살필 수밖에 없었다. 주변의 공간이 다 자기 것인 듯 움직이는 두 손과 느긋하게 기댄 어깨는 언제나의, 과도한 자신감을 표출하는 습관적인 동작으로 보였지만 뭔가가 결여되어있었다. 익숙한 행동들의 미세한 변화를 찾으며 아래로 깊어졌던 스팍의 눈썹이 잠시 후 완만한 곡선을 만들며 올라갔다. 거만하게 벌어진 다리와 귀찮다는 형식으로 아무렇게나 움직이는 커크의 손은 주변의 테이블과 접시를 교묘히 피해 다니고 있었다. 시끄러운 표정과 달리 생각이 가득한 함장의 눈빛은 처음 보는 것이 아니었지만, 적을 상대할 때 아니고선 좀처럼 보기 힘들어진 것 중의 하나였다. 진실을 숨기며 허세를 부리고, 눈앞의 상대를 계산하는 짐 커크의 얼굴.

한껏 유치함을 내미는 푸른 눈동자는 스팍의 시선을 피하지 않았지만 그 아래 두 뺨엔 서서히 열기가 퍼지고 있다. 붉은 기운이 만들어내는 화사한 색의 대비와 정비례하듯 잘생긴 얼굴에 걸려있던 미소가 작아진다. 커크의 긴장을 확신하며 원인을 추측해보던 스팍은 떠오른 답을 의심하게 만들 다른 가능성을 찾아냈고, 잘못된 가설을 제외하는 것이 우선되는 순서임을 되새겼다.

곧바로 대화를 재개하기에는 마음의 부담이 없지 않은 환경이었다. 그러나, 식사를 끝냈다는 뜻으로 앞에 놓인 식기를 정리하자 더는 미룰 수가 없게 된다. 두 손을 맞잡은 스팍이 기묘한 감각으로 자리를 주장하는 거북한 침묵을 밀어내듯, 정돈된 무표정으로 커크와 눈을 마주친다. 방패처럼 감정을 감춘 얼굴이 조심스레 입을 연다.

“공동의 행위가 불합리한 효과를 발생시켰는지에 대해 구어적인 확인이 필요하다고는 생각하지 않았지만, 지금의 상황을 보자면 잘못된 판단이었군. 우회적인 의문의 맥락을 내가 제대로 이해한 것이라면…… 짐, 간밤의 일에 대해서 나는 부정적인 감상을 느끼지 않았어.”

“좋았다는 소리야?”

“극단적인 표현이군. 발전할 가능성이 있다는 정도는, 인정하겠어.”

“……괜찮았다는 소리지?”

모호한 인간의 표현은 언제나 스팍의 신경을 거슬리는 것 중의 하나였다. 하지만 지금의 질문에 가능한 부정의 표현은 반대뿐이었고, 그것이야말로 뜻을 달리하는 극단이었기 때문에, 다른 답변이 어려웠다. 스팍은 고개를 끄덕였고 커크는 어느새 의자에서 멀어져있던 등을 뒤로 물리며 눈을 내리깔았다. 이제야 식사를 재개할 생각이 들었나보군. 집게형의 도구를 추천하려던 찰나 커크의 중얼거림이 선수를 쳤다.

“다음에는, 나를 꼭 깨우라고.”

“……나가기 전에?”

“아니, 잠에서 깨자마자.”

커크의 요구는, 그의 평소 생활을 고려할 경우 환영할 리 없는 상황을 스스로 명령하는 불합리한 요구였지만 스팍은 침묵을 지켰다. 커크의 오류를 지적하기에는 실제 상황이 진행 중일 때 언급하는 것이 더 효과적이었다.

결론적으로 말해 반복될 관계를 암시하는 커크의 말은 스팍을 놀라게 하지 못했다. 스팍을 놀라게 한 것은, 방금의 대화와 포함된 의미를 충분히 이해했을법한 주변의 완벽한 무시였다.

 

그들의 완벽한 무시는 그 후로도 유지되었고 스팍은 판단을 보류할 수밖에 없었다. 자료가 없는 이상 고찰이 불가능했다. 무시라고 표현하기도 마땅치 않았지만 다른 표현을 찾기가 힘들었다. 사실상 외면에 가까운 것일 수도 있지만, 쳐다보는 시선을 몇 번이나 직면한 뒤에는 그렇다 생각하기도 어려워졌다. 커크의 일상적인 행동에는 유별난 변화가 부재했지만 어째서인지 향하는 시선이 늘어있었다. 함교에서, 행성에서, 그리고 함내의 그 외 장소들에서. 스팍은 커크가 자신과 같은 공간에 등장하는 순간부터 퇴장하는 순간까지 자신에게 향하는 제3자들의 시선이 증가해 있다는 걸 확신했지만 타당한 인과를 정립하기란 쉽지 않았다. 그들의 관계가 원인이라는 건 분명했지만 과정의 연쇄작용을 찾기가 어려웠다. 개인적으로 가까운 범위일 함교의 알파 쉬프트 대원들 중에서조차 언급하는 이가 없었다.

개인적으로라도 혹은 지나가는 실수로도, 또는 듣는 귀가 있음을 모르는 상태로라도. 다양한 상황에서 스팍의 귀에 들려오던 것이 커크에 대한 타인들의 의견이었는데.

 

정체된 상태를 궁금해 하던 스팍은 우연한 기회에 이해의 계기를 얻었다. 시작은 맥코이였다. 가설의 성립 후 돌이켜 본다면 처음부터 분명한 요소였다. 커크와 스팍의 어떤 실수나 성공에 대해서도 말하기를 망설이지 않는 의사가, 어찌 보자면 엄청난 사건일지도 모를 그들의 관계를 인식한 후에도 침묵을 선택한 이상 이유가 없을 수 없었다.

 

때는 일상의 어느 순간이었다. 새로운 임무로 방문할 행성과 목적에 대한 회의가 여느 때보다 길어져 있었다. 토양의 특성으로 인해 트랜스포터가 제한되었고 셔틀 크래프트를 이용하자는 의견이 나와 토론이 한창 활발해진 찰나였다. 커크는 운전해본 적이 없다며 셔틀에 흥미를 보였지만, 관련자들의 안전을 위해 앞으로도 못 얻을 경험이기를 바란다는 스팍의 말이 쉴 틈도 없이 따라붙었다.

“시끄러워. 다음 쇼어 리브에서 뒷좌석의 매력을 보여 줄 테니 기대하라고.”

“자동운전으로 돌아가는 셔틀 크래프트 뒷좌석의 매력은 익히 알고 있는 분야입니다.”

무던하게 돌아간 스팍의 대답은 친숙한 흐름을 만들어냈고 회의실 안의 소수에게선 자연스러운 웃음이 나왔지만, 언제나 있는 한 명의 목소리가 들리지 않았다. 위험천만한 말을 무책임하게 던지는 커크에게 두 세 마디 달려들어야 할 맥코이의 말이 없는 것을 깨달은 스팍의 시선이 반사적으로 의사를 향했고 그는 그때서야 의미를 깨달았다. 그들의 관계를 바라보는 여럿의 시선이 잘 아는 얼굴 위에서 의미를 드러냈다.

맥코이의 얼굴은 가끔씩이나마 마주쳐본 종류에 속했다. 어째서 이런 반응인지, 어떻게 하면 치료할 수 있는지, 어떤 부작용으로 이런 후유증이 생기는지……. 환자와 동물과 실험을 바라보며 간혹 생겨나던 의사의 얼굴이 순간이나마 명확하게 스팍의 시야에 잡혔다.

그들은 모두, 대응을 고민하고 있었다. 커크와 스팍의 이 이름 모를 관계가 정말로 무엇인지를 누구도 확신하지 못했기 때문에. 판단을 보류한 채 자료를 수집하던 것은 스팍만이 아니었고 사실상 이 문제에 대해서는 그의 의견 또한 동일했다. 커크와 자신의 사이에서 일어나는 반복적인 행위가 어떤 관계인지에 대해서는, 스팍 역시 내놓을만한 정의가 없었다.

아직은.

 

스팍의 불분명한 의문과 상관없이 방향을 알기 힘든 변화는 시간과 함께 늘어갔다. 예상보다 짧게 끝난 미션의 뒤에서 엔터프라이즈는 보기 드문 고밀도의 다이리튬을 얻었다. 자신들만의 과학이 발달해있던 새로운 동맹은 연방의 수준에서도 놀라운 기술을 몇 가지 갖고 있었고, 그들의 환영선물은 가치가 대단했다. 상층부에 전달할 양을 제외하고도 적지 않았던 그것은 이제까지 사용해온 것들과 남다른 반응이 기대되는 것이었고, 스코티를 위시한 엔진실에서는 공으로 생긴 물건과 덤으로 생긴 여유를 이용해 준비만 하던 모종의 실험에 대한 허가를 요청했다. 스팍이 검토한 기획서는 어째서 이런 실험을 외우주의 한복판에서 해야 하는지 반문을 불러일으켰지만 바로 그렇기 때문에 가능하다는 막무가내에는 소용이 없었다.

그 결과, 엔터프라이즈는 어디에서도 먼 외우주의 공허에서 약 다섯 시간가량 워프가 불가능한 상태로 머무르며 우주의 행운에 생명을 맡기게 되었다. 이상의 문장은 함내 방송으로 울려 퍼진 체콥의 활기찬 요약이었지만 스팍은 마음 한편으로 그의 과장이 사실과 그리 멀지 않다는 동의를 할 수밖에 없었다. 다른 마음 한편에 스코티에 대한 믿음을 갖고서도 스팍은 당장의 도전에 반대했지만, 이론적으로는 성공의 확률이 더 높아 기각되고 말았다.

항상 이론을 도외시하던 자들이, 이론에 기반을 두고 무모한 짓을 벌일 때만은 그것이 전부인양 구는 법이었다. 스팍은 함장의 명령에 포함된 비논리적이고 모순적인 기만을 비판했지만 누차 반복된 그의 반대는 힘을 잃은 지 오래였다. 에너지의 낭비를 자제하며 현실을 받아들인 그는 각 부서에 전달된 쉬프트의 조절을 확인한 뒤 함교를 벗어났다. 위험을 최소화하기 위해 침묵하는 엔터프라이즈는 정량의 에너지만을 소비해야 했고 갑작스러운 계획에 휘말려 중단된 여러 연구의 상태와, 관련 기기의 점검을 하는 것이 그가 정한 자신의 일정이었다.

스팍이 시작했던 자율적인 시간의 활용에는 긴급한 목적이 없었고 그에게는 커크의 제안을 거절할 명분이 부족했다. 커크의 말대로 그들은 당장의 할 일이 없었으며 정말로 위급한 상황이 아니고선 방해받지 않을 수 있는 최소 세 시간의 여유가 생겨있었으니까.

그렇다고 해도, 노팅을 해도 되느냐는 커크의 요청은 예상하지 못한 것이었지만,

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

 

 

알파와 오메가의 관계에서 일어나는 호르몬 작용에는 여러 가설이 존재했다. 화학물질들의 교류와 반응은 생물학적으로 증명된 지 오래였지만 불가사의한 믿음에 의해 마력이나 운명 따위의 미신적인 표현으로 불리는 일이 적지 않았다. 관련되는 개인에 따라 천차만별인 결과의 다양성이 가장 큰 이유였고, 인과관계의 대부분이 논리적으로 밝혀지지 못했다는 게 그 신비를 더했다. 23세기의 과학으로도 알 수 없는 그것은 설사 클론이라고 해도 다를 수밖에 없는 성장의 차이마냥, 사소한 영향으로도 극명한 다름을 만들어내는 자연의 장난이었다.

알파의 지배력은 원초적인 직관이 필요해질 때 드러나는 일종의 방어기제였다. 위기상황이 아닌 성적인 관계에서 발현되는 경우, 참여자들이 뛰어날수록 또는 둘 사이의 조합이 만들어낸 유전적 대비가 거셀수록 커진다는 게 보편적인 결론이었다. 사이클을 따라 높아지다 발정기의 절정에서 극에 달하는 오메가의 본능은 이성을 잃은 상태에서도 위험 요소를 막아낼 만큼 강력했지만, 자신과 상대의 존재를 망각하는, 제어가 불가능한 상실의 시간이 당연한 것이기도 했다. 반면 그것을 대비하기 위해 발생했을 알파의 통제력은 개별적인 조절이 가능한 편리한 능력이었다. 편협한 자들은 그것이 알파의 우월성을 나타낸다고 고집했지만 다수의 논리적인 이들은 발정기가 없는 알파에게 필수적인 보호본능이라고 생각했다. 물리적으로 생겨나는 제약이 필요악으로 존재하는 신체구조인 이상, 위험을 예방할 도구가 없을 수 없었다. 원시의 단계에서 일반적이었을 노팅. 그 절정의 시간에 약점을 감출 수 없어지는 것은 한 명만이 아니었고 상호보완적인 자연의 원리를 고려해 본다면 어느 정도 이해되는 구도였다.

그러한 상식적인 조건들을 분석에 전제시켜 얘기해 보자면.

커크와 스팍의 첫날밤은 쾌락을 얻는다는 의도에는 놀라운 성공이었지만 문화가 있는 사회의 기준으로는 엉성하기 짝이 없는 경험이었다. 벌칸의 민감함을 알지 못하며 무모하게 저지르고 본 커크의 대응은 그의 일반적인 행동패턴과 일맥상통했지만, 상대의 형질 수치가 상위라는 것을 짐작했던 스팍도 그만큼이나 확대되는 영향을 예상하지는 못했다. 조건을 알지 못하며 무계획적으로 실행된 행위는 고저가 극심한 최고점과 최저선을 품고 있었다. 이성을 뺏길 수준은 아니었지만, 위험을 감지하면서도 받아들이고 말 시간이 발생했었고 당시의 흐름을 돌이켜본다면 의도치 않고서 만들어 낼법한 무서운 결과가 적지 않았다. 분명, 행하는 순간에는 인식하지도 못하면서 방조했던 사고의 가능성들. 그들이 피한 위험이 무엇인지 커크는 알고나 있을까? 스팍은 커크가 갖고 있는 의외의 지식들을 간과하지 않았지만 이것에 관해서만은 무지하다는 확신이 있었다. 결합을 위해 정신적인 관계가 필수적인 벌칸의 독자적인 특성이 아니었다면 사고는 방지되지 못했을 것이다.

그러므로 그들이 그날 밤의 일을 한 번이 아닌 시작으로 취급하기 위해서는 대화가 필요했고 그것이야말로 스팍이 커크의 의도를 확인한 뒤 제일 처음으로 한 일이었다. 상호이익의 최대치를 얻기 위한 대화. 오류를 수정하는 의사소통.

기회는 스팍의 생각보다 빨리 왔다. 다음을 예고한 커크의 발언은 약속이 아니었고 후속은 가능성에 불과했다. 경험의 반복을, 일회성이 아닌 관계를 확신하지 못하던 스팍은 처음의 경험에서 68.2시간 후 발생한 두 번째의 밤에도 아무런 준비가 없었고 커크의 쿼터에 발을 들이면서도 관련된 계획이 없었다.

그날의 방문은 일상적인 수순이었다. 당일의 임무는 예외적으로 간단한 성공이었고 최종 보고서를 작성한 스팍은 패드를 들고 커크의 쿼터를 향했다. 버튼을 누르는 것만으로 전달이 가능했지만, 하루의 마무리를 하는 과정에서 함장은 자주 추가적인 정보를 요청했고 혼란을 막기 위해 대면보고를 더하는 것이 습관으로 굳어진 시점이었다. 불가능한 날은 넘어갈지라도 평범한 시간에는 요청 없이도 찾아가는 정도로.

스팍은 문이 열린 쿼터에서 함장의 모습이 보이지 않는 것에도 당황하지 않았다. 욕실에서 들리던 소음으로 현재위치가 짐작되었다. 예측대로 등장한 커크는 스팍에게 건성으로 인사하며 손에 들린 골드셔츠를 수거함에 던져넣었다. 검정의 긴소매 셔츠만을 입고 함장의 데스크에 몸을 기댄 그가 놓여있는 패드를 집어 들고 읽기 시작한다. 아마도 오늘의 선발대 중 한 명의 보고서일 듯 했다. 화면에서 눈을 떼지 않으며 뜨문뜨문 건네지는 커크의 질문은 그날의 임무에 직접 참여한 대원들에 관해서였고, 스팍은 객관적인 사실과 주관적인 의견을 구분해 충실한 대답을 내놓았다. 마지막으로 내밀은 그의 최종보고를 순식간에 읽어 내려간 커크가 사인을 하자 모든 용건이 끝났다.

커크의 태도에는 휴식을 준비 중인 의도가 확연했고 스팍은 간단한 인사를 나눈 뒤 자신의 쿼터로 돌아갈 예정이었다. 특별한 용무가 없는 밤이었고 그는 명상을 한 뒤 수면에 드는 것으로 자신의 남은 일과를 잠정해둔 터였다. 모처럼 가볍게 완수된 임무의 덕택에, 여유시간이 생긴 밤이라고 할 수도 있겠다. 그런 스팍의 생각이, 또는 계획이 무언으로 알려진 것일까? 임시적으로 걸터앉아 있던 커크의 자세가 변화했다.

느슨하게 벌려진 허벅지 위에 두 손을 얹고서 상체를 굽힌 그가, 스팍의 퇴장을 막으며 제안을 내놓는다.

가까이 오라는 커크의 말은 명령형의 문장이었지만 그 목소리에는 아무런 강제력이 없었다. 하지만 그 짧은 말과 내밀한 동작이 무엇을 뜻하는지는 최소한의 추리능력을 가진 자 누구라도 모를 수 없는 것이었고, 그렇기 때문에 스팍에게는 목표와 방법이 생겨 있었다.

체온이 닿는 위치로 걸음을 옮긴 벌칸이 곁의 자리에 패드를 내려놓는다. 기울어진 커크의 어깨에 놓이는 스팍의 빈손은 무게를 느끼지 못 할 만큼 가벼웠다. 완벽한 조절과, 의식의 연계를 증명하듯이. 스팍의 허리를 붙든 커크의 두 손에는 서두름이 없었고 태연하게 들린 고개로 날씨를 살피듯 바라보는 푸른 눈에도 아무런 긴장이 서려있지 않았다. 이제는 어느 정도 커크의 얼굴을 읽을 수 있게 된 스팍이 자신을 향한 두 눈에서 읽어낸 감정은 다른 종류였다. 미정의 것을 마주한 자의 일상적인 걱정과 당연한 기대. 그리고 약간의 흥분.

커크는 정답을 확신하면서도 만약의 경우를 배척하지 않는 열성적인 학생처럼 그를 바라봤고 스팍은 준비된 자의 신중함으로 대화를 시작할 수 있었다.

“오늘 밤에 또다시 나와의 관계를 가질 계획이라면 새로운 방향의 접근을 추천하겠어.”

“예를 들면?”

“실수를 반복하지 않기 위해서, 접촉에 제한을 두는 것 또한 하나의 방법이겠지.”

“조금 더 자세하게 말해보자면?”

“직접적인 삽입을 제외해 사정의 속도를 늦추는 게 가설을 확인할 최선의 방식으로 생각되는데.”

“…….”

“반드시 절정을 얻어야 할 이유는 없지만, 나 역시 최대한으로 참여해 도움을 제공할 생각이야.”

미간 사이의 주름을 만들며 짙은 눈썹이 조여든다. 커크는 입을 다물었다. 생각에 잠긴 얼굴은 한참이나 대답이 없다. 책상을 두드리는 듯 움직인 손가락이 옷깃을 들추며 맨살을 더듬었지만 스팍은 아무런 반응을 보이지 않았다. 무의식적으로 움직이던 커크의 손이 멈춘 것은 허공을 향했던 시선이 다시금 스팍을 찾아온 다음이다.

“그거 혹시, 입으로 해주겠다는 말을 길게 한 건가?”

“……그런 방식은 고려해보지 않았지만 가능성을 탐구해볼만 하군.”

터진 웃음은 짧지 않았고 커크는 들썩이던 호흡을 가라앉힌 뒤에야 추가적인 예시를 요구할 수 있었다.

스팍의 가설은 단순명료했다. 그는 커크의 사과를 불러냈던 첫날밤의 상황이 과도한 열정이 만들어낸 섣부른 실수라고 착각하지 않았다. 커크의 본능은 스팍을 상대하는 것에 두려움을 느꼈고 그에 따른 당연한 대응을 내놓았을 뿐이다. 낭비되는 에너지를 조절하기 위해서는 무의식의 방어본능을 상쇄시킬 만큼 익숙해지는 것이, 현실적으로 최선의 방법이었다. 의식적인 정보의 입력 또한 한 가지 도구겠지만 그것만으로는 부족했다. 알파와 오메가의 관계에서 앞서는 것은 언제나 무의식의 본능이었다.

간단하게 전달된 스팍의 설명에 커크는 놀란 표정이 된다.

“내가 두려워한다고? 어떤 걸?”

“기존에 알려진 조건이 있는 이상 자연스러운 반응이지. 벌칸은 인간보다 강한 근력을 가진 종족이고, 자네의 육체는 직접경험으로도 그 사실을 알고 있으니까.”

“그것만은 아닐 거라고 생각하지만…….”

탐탁지 않은 표정으로도 커크는 고개를 끄덕였다. 마찬가지의 경험으로 사건을 겪은 이상 부인하기 힘들 일이었다. 스팍은 커크의 사과가 예의상의 말이 아닌 것을 알았고 그로서도 되풀이하고 싶지 않은 사고였음을 믿었다. 내면의 공포를 직시하기란 인간에게 유쾌한 일이 아니었고, 혹시나 싶은 반론을 대비해 스팍은 두 번째, 세 번째 방비책을 준비해놓았지만 커크는 별다른 이견 없이 그의 제안을 받아들였다. 스팍이 제안한, 삽입행위가 제외된 간접적인 성적 행위가 어떤 범위의 무엇인지 궁금하다는 게 그의 표면적인 이유였고 여러 면에서 신뢰가 가는 대답이었다.

그래서 스팍은 보여줬다. 벌칸의 손이 다룰 줄 아는 도구는 악기와 기계만이 아니었고 인간의 육체는 아직까지도 자신의 주인으로부터 완벽한 활용을 당하지 못하는 안타까운 운명의 존재였다. 커크는 새벽이 오기 전까지 세 번의 절정을 얻었고 그중의 하나는 그의 제안에 따른 방법으로였다. 벌칸의 육체는 인간과는 비교 못할 범위로 조절되는 것이었고 활용되는 대상은 손발에 국한되지 않았다. 스팍은 그날 밤 다른 의미의 사과를 듣고 말았지만 그 대부분이 반어법적인 감탄사라는 것을 알고 있었다. 최소한, 전달이 가능한 수준의 언어들은 그랬다.

사고를 막기 위해 서로의 육체에 익숙해져야 한다는 스팍의 의견은 그들의 관계에 지대한 영향을 미쳤다. 커크는 주도권을 뺏기는데 반발이 심한 성격이었지만 모든 면에서 그런 것은 아니었고, 합의된 상황에서 일어나는 행위들은 주고받는 대화처럼 합리적일 수 있었다. 이성이 유지되는 상황이라면 별다른 문제가 있을 수 없는 일이다. 두 번이 세 번이 되고 세 번이 일곱 번이 될 즈음에는 예외적인 순서를 따르지 않아도 불안이 없는 관계가 가능했다. 횟수만으로도 단발적인 사건을 벗어난 시점이었다.

그런 와중에도 시간과 장소는 언제나 커크가 결정했다. 혹은, 시발점을 일으키거나. 관계의 반영구적인 지속을 허용하고 발전을 도모하는 입장으로도 스팍은 좀처럼 전체적인 계획을 하지 못했다. 그는 폐쇄된 환경에서의 성적인 관계에 많은 경험이 없었고, 그들의 관련 사항이 따라야 할 모범이 무엇인지 설계할 지식이 부족했다. 그래도 문제는 없었지만. 아무래도 여러 면이 커크와 다를 스팍의 기준에서도 과하다고 느껴질 일은 많지 않았다. 친밀함이 만들어내는 가벼운 농담이나 직접적인 접촉은 공적인 장소에서 선을 벗어나지 않았고 사적인 장소에서도 색다른 주제는 드물게 등장했다. 커크는 그날의 일에 대해 이야기했고 다음의 임무를 상의했으며 당장의 잡념을 무심하게 흘리곤 했다. 간헐적으로 발현되는 알파의 기운은 약해지지 않았지만 정석적인 의미로 자제력을 보였고 일어나는 피해 역시 불편에 그치는 수준으로 축소되었다.

비정기적으로 반복된 관계와 안정적으로 진보된 조합을 통합적으로 참작해 본다면, 필수조건은 충분된 지 오래였다. 커크의 요청은 적합했고 정당했다. 많은 알파들이 노팅을 욕망했고 참여자들이 얻게 되는 원초적인 만족은 관습적인 가치를 제외하고서도 결실이 큰 경험이었다. 정신적인 절차가 포함되는 벌칸의 방식은 아무래도 조금 다른 것이었지만, 그 부분의 차이는 이미 편의에 맞춰 조정된 부분이었다.

이성적으로 그리고 논리적으로. 스팍은 커크의 요구를 이해했지만, 예상하지 못했다는 자신의 놀람을 숨기지 못했다. 노팅이 의미하는 절차는 분명 과거와 비교해 현저히 낮아진 가치일지라도 마냥 가볍게 넘길 수만은 없는 위치였다. 서로간의 신뢰와 환경에 대한 철저한 준비 없이 시도되기에는 간단치 않은 행위였고, 짧지 않은 소요시간동안 이제까지의 생각을 뒤엎는 의외의 장애가 등장하기도 했다. 서로의 육체에 구속되는 행위에는 실질적인 불편이 적지 않았고 사실상 많은 이들이 최초의 노팅을 분기점으로 삼아 이후의 관계를 재고하기도 했다. 하지만 이전의 관계가 성공적인 경우에는 반드시 시도되어야 할 단계인 것 역시 분명했으니…….

스팍은 고찰을 중지했다. 계속해서, 판단을 내릴만한 총합의 분석이 불가능했다. 커크와 관련된 여러 감정이 그러했고 감정을 발생시킨 원인들 또한 자주 그랬다. 그에게는 해결을 위한 절실함이 부족했고 그 결과 스팍은 거절의 명분을 찾지 못했다. 예고 없이 생긴 시간과 의무의 공백을 사적인 휴식으로 활용하자는 커크의 의견은 타당했고 스팍은 그렇게 함장의 쿼터에 발을 들였다.

 

함내의 시간은 막 자정을 넘기고 있었고 스팍의 손에는 어쩌면 도움이 될 지도 모를 약간의 물품이 들려있었다.

“도시락을 들고 온 건 아니겠지? 내가 아무리 뻔뻔해 보여도 자존심이 있기는 하다고.”

“……지금부터의 시간은 일반적으로 수면에 소비되는 시간대이기 때문에, 평소의 식습관에 맞춰 별개의 섭취를 자제하는 것이 선호되는데.”

“그래 그렇게 생각할 것 같았어.”

함장의 침대 곁으로 이동된 작은 테이블과, 그 위의 쟁반을 바라보며 스팍은 눈을 깜박였다. 커크가 준비한 그들의 만찬은 식수가 들어있을 플라스틱 병 하나와 약간의 에너지 바, 그리고 가공되지 않은 생과일로 구성된 간결한 메뉴였지만 중요한 것은 그 너머의 생각이었다.

밀폐된 공간에서의 안전성과 서로에 대한 신뢰를 바탕으로 시도되는 행위는 때때로 이후에 발생 가능한 다음 현상의 연습으로 취급되기도 했고, 현재 커크가 해놓은 준비는 바로 그런 의미를 내포한 전통적인 태도였다. 안전한 장소와 함께 제공되는 식수와 음식물들은 오메가의 발정기를 함께 할 알파에게서 기본적으로 요구되는 것이었고 첫 노팅의 경험은 보편적으로 그때를 위한 통과의례로 여겨지고는 했다. 설사 직선적인 발전이 미지수인 관계에서도 어느 정도는, 상식적인 예절이라고 부를 수 있었다.

여러 의미에서 그날 밤은 인간의 관점으로 ‘정석적이다’ 불릴 만한 방식이 그들의 관계에 공개적으로 등장한 최초의 기점이었다. 스팍은 즉흥적인 대답을 삼가며 관찰을 시작했고 반사적으로 일어나는 내면의 평가를 막지 않았다. 커크의 쿼터는 정돈된 상태였다. 이것이 하사관의 일과에 따라 일어난 우연인지 아니면 개별적인 의도로 얻어진 결론인지 구분하기란 불가능했다. 그때그때의 임무에 맞춰 여러 개의 패드가 어수선하게 놓여 있곤 하던 함장의 데스크조차 잡다한 것을 숨겨놓은 단정한 얼굴이었다. 물건의 부재만으로는 느껴지기 힘들 주의력이 비치된 가구와 물품의 달라진 각도에서, 의도적으로 만들어진 여유 공간을 통해 드러났다.

준비된 공간을 빠짐없이 둘러본 스팍의 시선은 잠깐을 망설이다 커크에게 돌아갔다. 계속된 고민에도 적당한 인사가 떠오르지 않는다. 옅은 회색의 편안한 웃옷과, 규정으로 배급된 운동복 바지를 입고 침대에 앉아있는 커크는 긴장된 표정이 아니었고 의외로 침착했다. 의외로, 라는 감상은 즉각적이었지만 이해되지 않는 생각이었다. 구체적인 예상을 하지 않은 이상 어떤 방향의 전개에도 놀라지 않아야 할 텐데.

답답하게 돌고 도는 상념을 단절시키며 스팍은 손안의 물건을 꺼내 들었다. 지금 이 공간에서 긴장한 자가 누군지는 생각을 거듭하지 않고도 분명한 일이었다.

“기념 선물인가?”

낯선 모양이 흥미로운 듯 끝이 올라간 질문에 스팍의 고개가 가로저어진다.

“이제까지의 경험으로 알고 있겠지만, 외부의 자극을 조절하는 것이야말로 상황에 대한 통제의 첫걸음이지. 최초의 시도인 만큼 추가적인 도구를 준비했네. 사용에 대해서는 합의가 필요하겠지만 목적과 효용은 설명이 필요 없을 거야.”

벌칸의 손에서 분리된 것의 정체는 일종의 향초였다. 우주선내의 환경에 방해되지 않도록 개조되어 산소를 소비하지 않고도 향기를 만들어낼 수 있었고, 향 또한 인간의 후각에 공격적이지 않을 만큼 널리 알려진 종류의 조합이었다. 쿼터의 벽에서 좁게 돌출된 선반을 이용해 받침대와 향대를 배치해놓자 곁에 다가온 커크가 코끝을 갖다 댄다. 지금은 맡을 수 없을 향을 맡으려는 것처럼 숙여졌던 고개가 스팍의 어깨를 스치며 일어섰다.

“별로 도움 될 것 같지 않은데. 어차피 체취를 지울 만큼 강하지는 못할 거 아냐? 정말로 후각을 마비시킬 정도라면, 오히려 곤두서게 만들 것 같고.”

“타당한 논리군.”

“평소에 쓰는 거야? 여유가 있으면 놓고 가도 좋은데.”

“…….”

향을 피울 취향이라고는 생각되지 않았지만 거부할 만큼 대단한 부탁도 아니었다. 대답을 보류한 채 스팍은 시선을 돌렸지만 마땅히 향할 곳을 찾지 못한다. 필요한 것은, 질문이다.

“어떤 식으로 진행하길 원하지? 선호하는 방식이 있다면 지금 정하는 것이 좋겠어.”

“나도 생각한 게 없지는 않지만…….”

말끝을 흐리며 사라진 커크의 대답은 반사적인 추임새마냥 의지가 없었다. 생각과 목표를 가진 것은 그의 두 눈이었고 스팍은 아직도 커크의 표정을 완벽히 읽어내지 못했다. 경험과 분석으로 가능한 것이 불가능에 비해 한없이 부족한데도, 영원히 풀리지 않을 문제가 계속되는데도 도전하며 눈을 떼지 못하는 것은…… 과학을 선택한 자들만의 운명이 아니었다. 모든 것들, 지성체의 흥미를 끌며 투자를 유지시키는 대부분이 그랬다. 자연, 우주, 인간.

그리고 눈앞의 남자.

 

어디에도 발 딛지 못하는 침묵이 좁은 공간을 크게 만들며 주변을 휘젓고 다닌다. 아무것도 없는 벌칸의 빈손이 느리게 펼쳐졌다 가볍게 쥐어졌다. 섬세하게 조절되는, 단련된 육체가 아니었다면 어색해 보였을 움직임이다. 서로의 눈과 그 눈의 깜박임과 보이지 않는 호흡의 박자와 같지 않은 심장 두 개의 두근거림들. 익숙해진 체취의 변화와 함께, 무언의 대화가 어느새 일어났던 것일까? 스팍의 어깨를 둘러 안은 커크의 손이 방향을 정한다.

“다른 대안이 없으니 가던 길로 가보는 게 최선일 것 같은데.”

“어떤 경우라도 안전이 확인된 경로를 우선적으로 선택하는 게 상식적인 판단이지.”

“그렇지. 가는 길에 무슨 사고가 나더라도 어쨌든 일어난 다음에나 해결이 가능하고. 안 그래?”

“논리적인 의견이군.”

“내가 듣고 싶은 말을 잘도 고르는데?”

웃음이 실린 눈동자가 스팍은 곁눈질한다. 이제는 고개를 돌려야만 바라볼 수 있다. 어느새 침대에 앉아있다는 사실을 자각함과 동시에 이유를 찾지 못하던 긴장이 허물어진다. 근육의 이완과 감각의 확장을, 육체의 반응과 연계된 정신에 집중하던 스팍의 의식이 닿아오는 체온과 행동에 반응했다. 짙어지는 체취와 분비되는 호르몬과 겹쳐지는 입술까지. 자연스럽게 뒤따르는 욕구가 명확하고 흥분이 더해진다.

어떤 의미로는 커크의 선택이 최선이었다. 그들의 행위는 결국 처음이 아닌 관계의 연장이었고 시작은 이미 일어난 상황이었으니까.

 

스팍은 이끄는 손을 거부하지 않았고 아마도 취향만이 아닌 이유로 정해졌을 배치에도 별다른 반발을 보이지 않았다. 벗은 등을 더듬어 내려가는 건조한 입술에서 더워진 숨이 번지자 상상이 더해지고 미처 모르던 것들이 깨어나며 그의 눈을 감기게 한다. 어쩌면 본능의 수긍일 테고 어쩌면 이성의 납득이다.

함장의 침대머리에는 기댈 것이 없었지만 손을 뻗어 매트를 짚는 것만으로도 균형을 잡기엔 충분했다. 분석의 시작은 이입이었고, 커크의 관점에서 보자면 지금의 자세가 최적으로 생각될만하다. 벌칸의 조건이 추가된다면 다른 가능성이 생겼겠지만 커크는 벌칸이 아니었고 스팍은 그 사실을 한 순간도 잊지 않았다. 그런 면에서도 지금의 체위가 선호되었다. 만약의 사고를 예방하기 위해서라도 스팍에게는 약간의 제약이 필수적이었다.

익숙한 체취가 배어있는 침대매트 위로 구김이 생기다 당겨진다. 예상이 가능해도 효과가 반감되지 못하는 입맞춤과 어루만짐이 이어지자 반사적으로 힘이 실린 그의 손이, 손안의 시트자락을 세게 쥐어서였다. 반사적인 움직임을 제어하지 못할 수준은 이미 지나왔다고 믿었었는데. 모르던 것을 재차 더해가며 행동이 이어지고 기대가 답을 얻는다. 익숙한 대답들, 추위와 더위를 알아차리듯 커크의 손에 반응하는 육체를 그 자연스러운 움직임을 조절하지 않으며 스팍은 눈을 감았다. 앞이 막힌 시야보다 이쪽이 나았다. 보지 않아도 떠오르는 것들이 적지 않았고 그는 자신의 살을 깨물고 뼈를 더듬어가는 자의 얼굴을 밀어내지 않았다. 연약한 분홍색으로 달아오른 피부와 감정이 풍부한 입술과 지성이 숨겨지지 못하는 새파란 눈동자. 그 눈동자에 번지는 그림자는 때로 감춰진 색을 드러내는 또 하나의 입구였다. 감상적인 표현이 절로 따라붙을 만큼 아름다운 푸른색은 가끔씩 새하얀 빛보다 더 밝게 빛나며 스팍을 분해했고 두려운 어둠을 만들어 그를 뒤흔들었다. 그 눈을 마주보지 않는 편이 낫다는 생각은 좀처럼 들지 않는 관념이었지만 지금에 어울리는 판단이었다.

내면의 두려움을 받아들이는 데는 언제나 일정 분량의 용기와 객관성을 놓지 않는 의지가 필요했다. 약속이 된 것처럼 거침없이 움직이던 커크의 손이 어느 순간 앞을 타고 넘어온다. 호흡을 조절하느라 경직된 허리를 지나쳐 뻗어나간 인간의 손이, 그 뜨거운 체온이 결이 고른 체모를 가르며 스팍의 성기를 더듬어 쥔다. 습기로 민감해진 살갗이 스스로를 알아차린 듯 몸집을 부풀렸다.

어느새 굽혀진 팔뚝에 이마를 대자 서늘함에 정신이 드는 것만 같다. 맞닿은 자신의 피부에서 어느 쪽이 더운 것이고 어느 쪽이 찬 것인지, 무의미한 감각에 주의를 집중하던 스팍은 입술사이로 분산되는 숨소리를 무시했다. 정말로 전부를 파악하기란 어려운 때였다. 그의 후각을 점령한 알파의 체취, 닿는 곳마다 흔적을 새겨놓는 입술의 부드러움, 젖은 혀의 집요함까지. 망설임 없는 발자국처럼 허락을 구하지 않는 커크의 육체는 예상한 그대로라도 버거운 것이었고 즉흥적인 행동 하나만으로도 낯설어지는 종류의 야성을 품고 있었다.

 

이것은 분명, 알파의 특질이 아니라 커크의 성질일 테지. 그의 개별적인 아름다움과 고집스러운 성정을 본다면 무엇이 앞설지도 쉽게 추측되는 일이었다. 본능에 휘말릴지언정 이용당하지는 않을 의지를 되새겨보며 스팍은 숨을 골랐다. 그의 체온을 올려놓고서 내밀한 피부를 점령하는 커크의 손은 익숙한 움직임의 신중함을 잃지 않은 상태였지만 그 밖의 모든 것은 이미 제어를 벗어난 단계였다. 다시 한 번, 눈을 마주하지 않아 다행이라 생각한 순간 둔탁한 끝이 살결을 가르듯 침입한다. 매끄러운 접합이 두 번째 손가락일지 세 번째 손가락일지, 의미 없는 추측으로 빨라지는 심장박동을 가라앉히자 곧바로 답이 이어지지만 무의미한 인식일 뿐이다. 팽창한 내벽을 더듬으며 흥건해졌을 체액에 몸을 적신 커크의 손가락이 금세 서늘한 표면위로 자국을 묻혔다. 체온만큼 더울 액체가 순식간에 온도를 잃으며 군살 없는 등허리에 서늘한 길을 만들자 스팍의 어깨가 솟구치지만 그것이야말로 자연스러운 반응이었다.

인체에 존재하지 않을 뼈가 생겨난 것처럼, 단단해진 커크의 성기가 좁은 틈을 뚫고서 벌칸의 자제력을 무너뜨린다. 시트를 쥐어 잡는 손등의 불거진 핏줄을 바라보며 스팍은 눈을 깜박였고 숨을 들이켰다. 타들어간 불꽃처럼 작아지던 육체가 순식간에 전혀 다른 것으로 재탄생한다. 확산되는 연쇄작용과 기록이 불가능한 속도로 달려가는 감각신호를 고스란히 견뎌내며 벌어진 입술에선 아무런 신음이 새나오지 않았지만 그런 것쯤은 듣지 않아도 알 수 있는 게 지금 그를 차지한 알파의 능력이었다.

커크의 이마에서 뚝 하고 떨어진 땀방울이 느긋하게 스팍의 등줄기를 타고 흘러내리자, 약탈을 허락받은 입술이 그 뒤를 따라갔다. 권리를 즐기듯 선명해진 무형의 표식을 피부에 새겨 넣듯이.

 

최초의 사정은 오래 걸릴 수 없었다. 차이를 만드는 것은 그 다음이었고 스팍의 예상이 버려진 것 또한 그때부터였다.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

 

 

 

이전의 경험과 특별하게 다른 일은 없었다. 보이는 선으로 구분된 경기장처럼, 시작된 뒤에는 막힘이 적은 것이 그들의 사이였다. 침묵속의 관계가 그랬고 은연중에 늘어난 대화가 그랬다.

벗은 몸이 겹쳐지는 순간에 이해와 반응을 만들어내는 건 말이 아니었다. 소통을 목적하지 않는 커크의 중얼거림은 맥락이 없었고 설사 있다고 해도 참여를 요구하지 않는 종류였다. 사그라지는 숨소리, 아주 조금 더 힘을 더하는 움직임, 무심한 동작으로 주의를 돌려놓는 손가락의 꿈틀거림. 불빛이 어두워진 방안에서 스팍이 대답할 것은 육체의 미세한 신호들이었고 커크는 그의 대답에 불만을 표시한 적이 없다. 사실상 복잡할 이유가 없는 행위였기도 하고, 생겨나는 문제는 거의가 금세 되돌아올 범위의 엇박자였기 때문이기도 하다.

활발한 반복이 빠르게 도착한 첫 번째 절정에 스팍은 눈을 감고 있었다. 외부의 자극들, 매트에 짓눌러진 머리카락과 구겨진 시트자락이 만들어내는 약한 소음 등허리의 피부위로 서늘하게 달라붙는 방안의 온도……. 직접적이지 않은 여파와 의미 없는 환경에 집중하며 그는 감정을 다스렸고 몸 안의 감각에 집중했다. 체온의 전이와 밀착된 표피로 마치 한 몸이 된 것처럼 구분하기 어려워진 육체를, 비논리적으로 뒤섞이며 확장되는 소유욕과 굴복의 욕구를 분리해 감지하기란 쉽지 않은 일이었지만 스팍은 할 수 있었다. 신경의 반응과 폭주를 막기 위해선 필수적인 절차였고 몇 번의 경험은 안정적인 궤도를 만들어 놨었다.

완성된 조건들. 그 중 어느 하나라도 성립되지 않았다면 커크의 제안을 수락하지 않았을 것이다. 스팍은 위험을 알고 있었고 만약의 사태를 경시하지 못했다. 그러니 변화가 닥쳐온 뒤에도 그는 당황하지 않았다. 깨달음은 느낌을 통해 오는 것이었다. 축적된 경험치와 반응이 만들어낸 논리적인 결과들은 제법 자주 과정보다 먼저, 거부하기 불가능한 감각으로 다가왔다. 당장의 고통에는 누구도 의문을 표하지 못하는 법이었다. 인식이 완료된 뒤에야 판단이 가능해진다. 지금도 그와 마찬가지다.

익숙하게 짙어지는 체취와 정지된 세상의 찰나를, 멈췄던 숨을 터트리는 커크의 신음과 본능적이고 무심한 마무리를 예상하던 스팍이 서두르게 끌어안는 손에 눈을 떴다. 방치되어 막연하던 의식이 갑작스러운 움직임에 흔들려 깨어난다.

“이대로는 안 되겠어. 나한테 기대보라고.”

“…….”

입을 열어보지만 바짝 말라 소리가 나오지 않는다. 긴 침묵은 아니었는데 어째서일까. 가늘게 뜬 눈으로 뒤를 돌아보지만 시야에 보이는 것은 색이 옅은 머리카락뿐이다. 멀어졌던 감각들이 순식간에 돌아와 자리를 차지한다. 더해진 육체의 심장박동, 뜨거운 체온, 숨을 참는 것처럼 수축된 근육의 떨림…… 벌칸과는 전혀 다른, 인간의 박자.

아무리 그렇다 해도 뒤섞여있는 것뿐으로 이렇게까지 낯설어질 수 있는지. 스팍은 좀처럼 주체를 되찾지 못하는 팔다리가 의아했다. 하지만 답을 찾으려는 마음 또한 들지 않는다. 삽입이 유지된 채 육체의 중심을 바꾸는 것은 어려운 일이 아니었지만 단순한 동작의 진행은 이상하리만치 느린 속도였다. 어쩌면 그렇게 느껴질 뿐이고 사실은 그렇지 않을 수도 있지만, 수 겹의 층이 유리된 것처럼 동떨어진 감각들은 쉽사리 현실을 되찾지 못했다.

무중력의 세계처럼 느린 인식 때문인지 매끄러운 동작이 나오지 않는다. 이끄는 말에 맞춰 몸을 들어보지만 금세 고개가 젖혀진다. 흔들리는 공기에 위험을 느낀 순간 고쳐 잡는 손이 파고들어 단단히 감겨든다. 가슴께를 짓누르는 긴 팔은 확연히 내려간 온도였다. 자꾸만 밀려드는 새로운 감각, 새로운 정보. 잠깐의 공백으로도 한없이 늘어가는 감각의 처리를 포기하며 찌푸려졌던 스팍의 미간이 기울어지는 시야를 확인하며 펴진다. 드러난 피부위로 가라앉는 공기가 싸늘하다. 섬뜩하게 낯선 기분에 커진 눈동자가 시야를 확인하며 몸을 움츠린다. 어느 틈엔가 끌어안은 작은 온기에 매달리던 그의 육체가, 공기를 차단하는 얇은 시트에 안도하며 눈을 감는다. 갇혀버린 것처럼 어두워진 머릿속에 이제껏 외면한 감각이 총천연색의 물결로 밀려든다. 목덜미에서 번지는 짧은 호흡, 조금씩 커지는 근육의 이완들, 자꾸만 작아지려는 자신을 밀어내듯 팽창하는 체내의 무언가를…… 감지하고 깨달은 스팍이 눈을 뜬다. 조명이 꺼지지 않은 함장의 쿼터 바닥이, 매트리스 끝의 수평선처럼 짙은 색으로 눈을 찌른다.

“분산된 상태라고 해도 내 육체는 인간의 팔에 무리가 갈 무게야. 지금이라도 체위를 바꾸는 편이 나을 것 같은데.”

“그렇, 게 매달려서 하는 말은 소용이 없다고.”

불분명한 발음으로 전해진 커크의 지적은 옳았다. 스팍은 자신의 손에 얽매여있는 커크의 오른손을 내려다봤다. 시트에 가려진 그림자 속에서 붉게 피가 몰린 손끝이 눈에 들어온다.

“짧지 않은 정체가 예상되어 지금의 상황을…….”

제법 또렷하게 나오던 목소리가 사라진다. 뒤틀린 어깨 밑에서 움직인 커크의 팔뚝이 서슴없이 파고들어 제대로 끌어안는다. 붙잡히지 않은 왼손이, 빈틈없이 붙으라는 듯 허리와 배를 압박하자 끊어졌던 신경이 되살아난다. 반사적으로 숙여지는 고개에 따라붙은 입술이 언제부터인가 말을 하고 있었다. 추운지, 더운지, 아픈지, 어떤지 쏟아지는 커크의 중얼거림은 언제나처럼 대답이 필요 없는 혼잣말이과 다를 바가 없었지만 그것 또한 스팍의 착각이었을지도 모른다. 쉴 새 없이 움직이던 그의 손이 어느 틈엔가 멈춰서는 수축된 그대로 굳어있는 아랫배를 어루만진다. 뭔가를 찾는 것처럼 원을 그리다가, 다시금 멈춰서더니, 질문이 흘러나온다.

“심장이 어디쯤이지?”

“……지금의 자세로는, 인체역학상 접근이 불가능할 텐데.”

“그래, 그러니까 내가 알 길이 없다고.”

무엇을 알 수 없다는 건지 모를 소리였다. 분명한 질문을 해 달라 말하려던 스팍의 입이 반 정도 열린 그대로 막혀버린다. 물리적인 장애는 아무것도 없었지만 달리 표현할 수 없는 상황이었다. 움직일 틈도 없이 커져있던 커크의 성기가 짧고 다급한 숨을 내뱉듯 몇 번인가 재촉하더니, 두 번째의 사정이 시작된다. 이렇게까지 고스란히 느껴지는 게 정상인지 의심하게 되는 순간이었지만 이성적인 물음표조차 모습을 갖추기 힘든 것이 스팍의 상태였고, 상황은 나아지지 못했다. 그렇지만 악화라고 하기는 불공평했다. 현상은 계속되며 확장될 뿐이었고 스팍이 감내하는 것은 고통이 아니었다. 그것만은 분명했다.

정의하기 벅찬 감각이 크기를 키워가며 의식을 위협했고 스팍은 입을 다물었다. 자꾸만 감기려는 눈을 애써 뜨고서 깜박이며 초점을 맞춰보지만 보이는 것은 많지 않았고 이유를 모르게 치솟는 감정은 불만이라 부를 만한 것이었다. 부족함이 있더라도 원할 자리가 없을 텐데. 그야말로 우스운, 허무한 생각이 떠오르지만 웃음이 나오진 않는다. 떠오른 생각부터가 막을 수 없어진 물결의 흐름이었다. 이제는 근원을 찾아갈 의미가 없다. 다른 생각을 힘들게 만들며 자신을 집중시키는 체내의 감각, 부풀어 오르는 부피의 위압적인 크기를 외면하지도 못하고 직시하지도 못하며 스팍은 숨을 골랐고 그제야 알아차린다. 힘을 놓은 벌칸을 벗어나 더듬어 올라온 커크의 손이 턱을 감싸 안더니, 벌어진 입술에 손끝이 스친다. 다물지 못하게 하려는 것처럼 뺨을 누르는 엄지와 살펴보듯 펼쳐지는 손가락이 섬뜩하도록 생생하게, 현실을 들이민다.

“소리를 참는 건 괜찮지만 입술을 깨물지는 말라고.”

“그러지 않았어.”

반사적인 대답은 거짓이었다. 뒤늦게 혀를 내밀어 핥아보자 젖은 채 벗겨진 입술의 표피와 민감해진 살결이 아픔을 전달한다. 의도하지 않은 거짓말의 원인은 자신의 무지였지만 부끄러움을 막을 만큼 정당하진 못했다. 묵살당할 수준의 고통이라 그런 것이겠지. 스팍에게는 반복하지 않는 것으로 해결될 문제가, 커크에게는 달랐나보다. 가빠진 숨소리를 비집고 새나온 속삭임이 그를 다그친다. 아랫니를 누르며 들어온 손가락과 같이.

“소리가 새는 건 신경 쓰지 말고, 여기에 집중해 아직 남았으니까.”

“…….”

비논리적인 의견에 항의하려던 스팍이 불분명하게 뭉개지는 발음에 말을 멈춘다. 생각해보면 그렇게까지 불합리한 방법도 아니었다. 민감한 손을 가진 벌칸에 대해 커크가 얼마만큼의 정보를 갖고 있는지는 이제껏 탐구해보지 못한 화제였고, 지금의 방식이 과연 정밀한 지식으로 인해 나온 결과인지도 의문스러웠지만…….

비어있던 스팍의 두 손이 새로운 온기에 허겁지겁 매달린다. 위험하게 엉켜있는 두 팔이 자칫 잘못하면 위험해질 걱정도 들지 않는지, 커크의 행동에는 두려움이 없었고 이상하리만큼 주도적이었다. 입안에 들어온 손가락도, 자신의 손에 붙들린 왼손도, 잠깐의 실수로도 부서지기 쉬운 인간의 것일 텐데.

그리고 스팍은 생각을 멈췄다. 사실상 위험을 감수하는 것은 커크의 손만이 아니었다. 어찌 보자면 인간의 육체는 벌칸의 힘이 아니라도 충분히 망가질 수 있었고 그런 사실들이 커크를 막아서는 경우는 드물었다. 지금은 알파의 능력으로 발동된, 자신이 모르는 무언가의 시간일지도 모른다. 동시에 이어지는 다양한 사고가 수 겹의 색으로 갈라져 나갔고 한데 엮이지 못하며 수면 위를 부유하는 그림자처럼 멀어진다. 이것들은 다 그런 것이었다. 진실과 떨어진 채 흘러가는 물살 같은 것들. 중요하지 않은 것들.

중요한 것은 스팍의 손에 붙들려있는 커크의 왼손과 그 생김이었고 귓가에서 흩어지는 나지막한 숨소리였고 빈틈없이 끌어안긴 육체와 전혀 다른 박자로, 전혀 다른 소리로 뛰는 심장이었다. 익숙해졌다 스스로를 속일 정도의 교묘함으로 크기를 키우다 어느 순간 믿기 어려울 만큼의 자리를 차지하고서 자신을 압박하는 것은 과연 알파의 성기뿐일까? 마비된 것처럼 늘어진 혀 위로 올라선 손끝의 짭짤함에 스팍의 미각이 깨어난다. 마른 들판에 번지는 불길처럼 확산되는 감각의 확대를 간신히 버티며 스팍은 알았다. 스스로를 유리하며 잠식되지 않으려던 자신의 의식이, 기어코 받아들여야 할, 이제껏 모르던 절정이 바로 지금이라는 걸.

그의 깨달음은 짐작이 필요 없는 실현으로 확인됐다. 크게 떠진 스팍의 눈에 보이는 것은 시트가 구겨진 침대매트와 그 끝의 어두운 바닥이 전부였지만 이미 인식의 범위에 들지 못한다. 물속에 잠겨있던 머리가 끌려나온 것처럼 세상이 소리로 가득 찬다. 잠꼬대처럼 불분명한 발음인데도 커크의 목소리는 뜻을 알 수 없는 것이 이해되지 않을 만큼 또렷하다. 목안에서 흩어지는 신음도 피부를 통해 전해졌고 끝이 다가온 것처럼 느려진 움직임도 보이는 것처럼 알 수 있었다. 시각이 아닌 다른 감각으로 스팍은 커크의 육체를 느꼈다. 긴장으로 곤두선 등허리와 힘이 실린 허벅지와 몰아세울 듯 달려드는, 달려들은 입술과 헐떡이는 숨소리가. 확실하게 들리고 느껴지고 맡아졌다. 짙어진 체취가 이제는 다른 냄새를 풍기며 넘쳐난다. 겹쳐진 피부사이에서 질척이며 흘러내린 것은 인간의 땀과 높아진 체온으로 만들어진 습기만이 아니다.

세 번째 사정이 끝난 후에야 스팍은 진정한 이해를 할 수 있었다. 알파의 노팅이 무엇이며 그에 수반되는 행위가 어떤 것인지에 대해서.

 

알고 있던 지식은 적지 않았지만 실제로 일어난 행위는 쫓아가기 힘든 과정이었다. 심장을 압박하고 숨을 멈추게 만드는 감각은 질량이나 무게로 수치를 재지 못할 종류였고 귓가를 더듬다가 밑을 향한 커크의 입술이 잔 머리카락을 헤집으며 자리를 찾는 행위 역시 감상적인 표현만이 가능했다. 스팍의 목덜미를 더듬어 살이 없는 피부에 이를 세운 커크의 행위는 자국이 충분히 남을 만큼 깨무는 것으로 완료될 것이겠지만 그는 그러지 않았다. 동물적인 본능이라고 평하기에는 의미가 사라진 시대였으니 은연중에 교육된 관습의 흔적일 것 같다. 팽창된 부피에 서서히 적응해온 스팍의 육체는 마지막의 순간에도 고통을 겪지 않았지만 한계의 지속으로 인해 둔중하게 퍼지는 연쇄적인 반응마저 막을 수는 없었다. 불쾌하지 않은, 은은한 통증이 범위를 넓히다가 옅어지지만 새로운 자극으로 또다시 생겨난다. 얕은 움직임은 끊어지지 못했고 그 이상 커질 수도 없을 박자를 자꾸만 놓치면서도 가라앉을 기미가 보이지 않았다. 그런 사소한 동작에서조차 들리는 잡음은 작지 않았고 그 이유를 생각하자 뒤늦게 얼굴에 열이 오른다.

더운 육체에 밀착된 상태로도 서늘함을 느끼게 된다. 문대지듯 둔한 움직임에 자꾸만 새나오는 것이 적지 않다. 몸 밖으로 나오자마자 온도를 잃는 탓에 흘러간 피부위로 식어가는 감각이 적나라하다.

스팍이 느끼고 있는 것은 빼곡하게 꿰맞춰진 상태로도 흔적을 번지게 만드는 커크의 정액만이 아니었다. 그는 자신의 목덜미를 물고 늘어진 이빨과 쏟아지는 더운 숨을 고스란히 느끼고 있었고 과연 커크가 유혹을 이겨낼 수 있을지가 궁금했다. 그들의 관계와 직업적인 위신을 위해 저어되어야 할 표식이지만 그렇다고 해서 반대의 몸짓이나 거부의 말을 꺼낼 수는 없었다. 지금의 상황에서는 단순한 자극 이상으로 스팍의 의견이 전달되기 어려웠고, 그런 장애 또한 일정부분 의도적이었던 이상 감수해야할 불편이었다.

 

그의 뺨을 짓누르던 커크의 손은 어느새 허리를 끌어안고 있었다. 긴장을 잃은, 아마 불가능할 상태로 붙들려있는 자신의 육체는 여러모로 스팍에게 처음인 경험이었다. 아무렇게나 웅크리고 있던 두 손도 이제는 비어있었고, 조심스레 당겨보자 별다른 문제없이 움직여진다. 굽혀진 허벅지를 미약하게나마 움직인 것은 실수였다. 미세한 각도의 변화에도 비례하는 반응이 작지 않아, 잠이 드는 듯 약해졌던 커크의 숨소리도 놀라는 신음으로 바뀌고 만다. 고통으로 인한 것은 아니었지만 원치 않던 흐름이었다. 최소한의 방어기제를 의도적으로 제외해놓은 스팍의 육체는 이성이 불안해질 만큼 무방비한 상태였고 그에게는 커크의 도발이나 예상 못할 반응들을 감내할만한 인내가 부족했다.

다행스럽게도 커크가 입을 연 것은 그러고도 한참 뒤였다. 드디어 조용해졌던 알파의 육체가, 정말로 잠들었던 증거인 양 잔뜩 가라앉은 목소리였다.

“언제였지?”

“두 번째 사정이 끝난 직후였던 걸로 기억되는데.”

“그렇게 말해도 잘 모르겠다고…….”

힘이 실리지 않은 가벼운 손가락이 젖은 음모를 가르며 스팍의 성기를 더듬는다. 한 차례의 사정으로 충분했던 것은 어째서인지 아직도 발기한 채였고, 아마 그것 또한 노팅의 영향일거라 짐작하며 스팍은 커크의 손을 붙잡았다. 민감해진 피부에서 떼어내려던 의도였지만 뜻밖의 저항이 이어진다.

“지금으로서는 추가적인 자극을 원치 않아.”

“아니, 지금은 그럴 필요도 없지.”

스팍은 모를 소리였지만 커크에겐 확실한 이유가 있었다. 부풀어 당겨진 표피위로 가느다란 선을 그으며 손톱을 세운 그의 손이 크기를 가늠하듯 넓게 펼쳐 쥔다.

그것뿐이었다. 그 이상의 행동은 아무것도 필요하지 않았다. 신경이 끊어진 것처럼 둔감해져있던 척추 끝에서부터 느리지만 확실한 전율이, 뒷목덜미를 벗겨내고 두개골을 파고드는 것처럼 올라와 어깨를 붙들고 고개를 잡아챈다. 솟구치는 눈동자는 갈 곳이 없고 길게 벌어진 입에선 소리가 나오지 못한다. 반동으로 튀어 오른 상체는 억누르는 손 없이도 멀어지지 못하고 어둡게 확장된 동공과 새하얗게 드러난 흰자위가 아무것도 없는 허공을 향하다 뒤로 넘어간다. 물리적으로. 머리채를 붙들고 당기는 손에 돌려진 스팍의 고개가 두세 번, 무의식으로 흔들리다 가라앉는다. 거친 숨을 뱉으며 초점을 되찾은 어두운 눈동자가 닿을 듯이 가까워진 새파란 색에 사로잡힌다. 깜박거리고 감겼다 떠지는 피부의 연약함과 뾰족한 가시처럼 솟아난 커크의 속눈썹을 바라보며 스팍은 숨을 골랐고 인간의 입맞춤을 허락했다. 입안에 들어차는 물컹하고 뜨거운 혀, 후각을 점령하는 체취, 흩어진 정액을 끌어 모으듯 욕심스럽게 살을 누르고 피부를 긁는 다섯 손가락…….

“여기까지만 오면, 몇 번이든 가능하거든.”

“……확인하고 싶지 않은 가설이군.”

“그러지 말고 두 번만 더 해보자고. 효율이 좋잖아? 이렇게…… 된 걸로 충분하다니까.”

떼를 쓰는 것처럼 늘어지는 커크의 목소리는 낯익은 듯 낯익지 않은 종류였다. 알코올에 취한 때처럼 엉성한 발음이었지만 정말로 취해버린 건 아니었다. 평소 그의 언어습관을 생각한다면 지금의 대화에 사용될 표현은 부족할 수 없었고, 얼버무리는 문장들은 이성이 남아있는 상태임을 증명했다.

 

스팍은 기회를 놓치지 않았다. 질답을 완성해야했다.

“접합이 해제되는데 걸리는 시간은 어느 정도지? 인간의 기준으로는, 40분 전후라고 알고 있는데.”

“인간이 상대라면 그렇겠지.”

“…….”

“끝나봐야 안다고. 난 오랜만이고, 그쪽은 벌칸이고, 육체의 반응이 다르니까…….”

억울하다는 듯 중얼거리는 커크의 말은 사실상 합당한 설명이었다. 공기의 함량 자체가 달라진 듯 습해진 주변을 둘러보며 스팍은 시간을 가늠했고 이후의 전개를 추측했다. 평상시의 밝기를 유지한 방안은 달라진 게 없는 모습이었고 자신의 옷가지역시 놓아둔 그대로였다. 작은 호흡이나 미세한 움직임만으로도 생겨나는, 지속적인 자극과 파동이 그려내는 미약한 변화를 기록하며 정보를 취합하던 스팍의 사고는 베개를 고쳐 놓으며 새롭게 자리 잡는 커크의 행동에 중단됐다.

“무슨 생각 하는지 알겠지만 크게 잘못된 선택이야. 우린 이제 잘 거니까.”

“현재의 상태로는 장시간의 숙면을 취하기 불가능할 텐데.”

“해보면 알거야.”

“휴식을 취하기 위해서는 육체의 부자유함을 해소하는 것이 우선되고,”

“닥치고 자라고. 난 이 순간을 기다려 왔으니까…….”

“……잠드는 것 말인가?”

“아니, 깨어나는 거.”

스팍은 전자가 있어야만 성립이 가능한 후자의 조건이 어째서 별개로 취급되는지 이해할 수 없었지만 그 이상의 토론은 이뤄지지 못했다. 그들은 잠들었다. 잠에서 깨는 과정 역시 스팍에겐 낯선 경험이었지만 그렇게까지 불쾌한 종류는 아니었다.

그런 식으로, 여러 면에서 그들의 성적인 관계는 사고가 없는 안정적인 범위를 벗어나지 않고 있었다. 자의반 타의반으로 제한된 범위의 행위만이 가능한 섹스에서 커크가 얼마만큼의 만족을 얻는지 스팍은 확신하지 못했지만 육체적인 한계에 그치는 행위에서도 일정 분량의 성취가 얻어졌다. 오르가즘의 횟수, 발기된 성기의 지속력, 불편이나 장애를 제거하는 합리적인 대화 등으로 보자면 변화가 필요할 만큼 불만족스러운 관계가 아니라는 잠정적인 판단이 가능하다.

개인적인 관계의 발달과정인 이상 누구와도 나누지 못할 발견이라고 생각됐지만, 그것은 스팍의 착각이었다. 암묵적인 약속처럼 그들의 관계를 외면하던 이들 중 제일 먼저 변화를 이야기한 것은 스코티였다.

“요즘엔 신경질이 줄어서 천만 다행이에요.”

“내가 이해하지 못하는 지구의 숙어입니까?”

“아니, 함장님 말이죠!”

양자 물리학을 얘기하던 시작이 어디에서 그런 화제로 흘러갔을까. 이제까지의 대화를 거슬러 올라가 잘못된 소통의 시발점을 찾으려던 스팍은 금세 자신의 오해가 없음을 밝혀냈다. 엔진활동을 보고받던 그는 몇 개의 연계된 비정상적 반응을 정리해 함장에게 보고해 달라 부탁했고 기관실장의 갑작스러운 평가는 그렇게까지 크게 어긋난 주제가 아니었다. 비록, 대상에 대한 개인의 감정적인 의견이 불필요한 시점이기는 했지만, 인간들의 대화에서는 자주 일어나는 산발적인 현상이었다.

“함장님이 평균 이상으로 신경질적인 반응을 보이는 줄 몰랐습니다. 정도를 넘는 언어폭력은 지휘체계를 벗어나 신고가 가능한 행위이며 부서의 대원에게 도움이 필요한 경우 관련 번호로 연락을 취함이 옳습니다.”

“걸핏하면 노려보고 패드를 뺏는데 그걸 어떻게 몰라요? 뭐, 부함장님한테는 겁나서 못하겠지만…… 어쨌든 요샌 덜해서 잘 됐어요. 다 부함장님 덕분이죠!”

“내 관할에서 일어난 사고입니까?”

“말하자면 그렇지만, 이젠 제대로 그쪽 책임이 된 거 같네요. 고생하십쇼!”

연방의 체계에서는 의미 없는 손짓으로, 과장스러운 경례를 붙이며 사라지는 기관실장의 뒷모습이 재빠르다. 불완전한 소통으로 느껴지는 답답함 역시 인간들과의 대화에서 자주 일어나는 반응이었고 스팍은 결론을 미뤄놓은 채 남은 하루를 재개했다.

그렇게, 변화는 갑작스럽지 않을지라도 깨달음은 불현듯 찾아왔다. 일견 무관계한 사실들이 축적되고 취합되다 어느 시점에선가 이어지는 선을 그리며 새로운 모습을 드러내는 것은, 여러 분야에서 자주 있는 현상이었다.

스팍은 자신과 커크의 관계를 암묵적으로 회피해온 주변에서 서서히 일어난 개혁을 뒤늦게 지켜봤다. 공식적인 장소에서 변화된 행동은 없었다. 식당이나 휴게실 등의 비공식적인 장소에서도 기존에 일어났던 습관의 반복만이 존재했다. 스팍은 커크의 농담에 침묵했으며 커크는 스팍의 논리적인 지적을 감정적인 대답으로 모면했다. 이후의 임무를 논의하거나 서로의 일상을 언급하는 그들의 대화는 특별한 차이점을 갖지 못했고, 그러니 상황의 변화를 만들어낼 원인이 부재했는데.

커크의 시선이 향하는 마지막. 내려진 결론을 되묻는 친근한 말투. 자신의 위치를 확인하는 다급한 목소리.

그런 것들은, 특별히 더해진 요소가 아니었다. 스팍의 기준에서 함장과 부함장의 공적인 관계는 71.4%의 차이로 여타 대원들보다 더 많은 공집합을 가진 것이었고 개인적인 친분이 무에 가깝던 초기에도 서로에 대한 강제적인 주의가 요구되고는 했다.

생겨난 의문은 다급하지 않았고 해결책을 강구하지 않던 스팍은 어느 날 아침 원치 않던 해답을 얻었다. 가벼운 소닉 샤워로 몸을 씻은 뒤 실내복을 입으려던 그는 제품이나 약물로 화학적인 처리가 더해지지 못한 자신의 체향을 맡았고, 변이한 성질을 알아차렸다.

확고하게 결핍된 관계일지라도 정기적인 반복이 뒤따른 이상 피할 수 없는 결과였을까? 완전히 무지하지 않던 불행을, 또는 가설의 정립을 직시하며 스팍은 현실에 순응했다. 약간의 비상약품과 개인적인 세면도구가 들어있는 서랍을 열자 기간에 맞춘 정량의 약제가 보인다. 내성이 생기는 것을 방지하기 위해 교체가 필요한 시점이었고, 원래대로라면 다음 분기에나 처방을 요구했을 테지만…….

낭비되는 시간을 막으며 옷을 갈아입은 스팍이 결정을 내린다. 내선 연락을 위한 작은 모니터를 켠 뒤 몇 마디의 명령어를 말하는 것으로 약속이 정해진다. 오후에 잡힌 시간대를 확인하며 복도로 나선 그가 패드를 고쳐 들며 정면을 바라본다. 곧바른 자세로 시작되려던 걸음이 망설이던 순간이었다.

이런 지경이니, 모르는 것이 더 이상한 일이었겠지.

인적이 적은 우주선의 복도에서 스팍은 두 번의 긴 호흡을 반복했다. 더 이상 가볍게 여기지 못할 타인의 체취가 그의 세포 하나하나에 스며들어 있었다.

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

 

 

 

의사는 스팍의 방문을 의아해하지 않았다. 약속을 먼저 확정한 이상 놀랄 이유가 없었지만 그런데도 스팍은 어느 정도의 반응을, 이제는 정상에 속하고 마는 불평이나 비아냥거림을 예상하고 있었다. 맥코이의 과장스러운 대응이나 공격적인 말투는 의사로서의 본분을 침범하지 못할 개인의 성향이었고 엔터프라이즈의 대부분은 그에 익숙해진지 오래였다. 스팍의 경우에는, 납득할 수 없더라도 존중하는 예의범절로 감내하는 입장이었지만. 맥코이는 간호 장교의 확인도 없이 자신의 집무실로 스팍을 안내했고 패드를 꺼내 들며 진료를 시작했다.

낯설게 침착한 의사의 모습. 그 원인은 무엇일까? 임무에서 벌어진 상처의 치료나 규칙적인 검진이 아니라서? 그러나 맥코이는 이미 알고 있었다. 평범한 벌칸이나 인간과 다른 스팍의 신체는 일상적인 존재가 아니었지만 그렇게까지 특이한 경우도 아니었다. 연방의 모든 함선에는 최소 8.2%의 타행성 출신이 승선 중이었고 엔터프라이즈에서 독자적인 경력으로 자신의 종족을 대표하는 이는 스팍 외에도 적지 않았다.

어떻게 보자면, 최초의 진료이기도 했다. 지구에 발을 들이기 전부터 스팍에게는 정해진 처방이 여럿 있었고 철이 든 후부터 꾸준히 복용해온 것들은 일상의 일부분으로 고정된 요소였다. 스팍의 사적인 개성들, 의학적인 제반사항에 가까운 그것들은 병이 아니었고 특별한 사고가 생기지 않는 이상 표면위로 떠오르지 않았다. 정기적인 신체검진이 필수적인 상황에서도, 특수한 혈액형이나 알레르기 반응처럼 기록에 그치며 언급조차 되지 않을 수 있었다. 적어도 아카데미에서의 시간은 그랬다. 오늘의 방문이 최초의 경험인 것은 스팍 또한 마찬가지였고 그렇다면 불필요한 말을 하지 않는 맥코이의 태도는 환자를 대하는 의사의 모범적인 모습일지도 모른다. 굳이 그런 모범을 따르지 않더라도 훌륭한 의사인 것은 알고 있는 사실이었고, 굳건한 신뢰 역시 직접적인 경험을 통해 갖게 된 진실이었는데.

자신은 무엇을 의심하느라 불안해하는가? 진료의 절차에 맞춰 정당한 문답을 주고받는 것에는 오랜 시간이 걸리지 않았다. 기존의 정보와 변화된 요소를 나열하는 스팍의 대답은 불분명함이 제외된 명료한 목소리를 유지했지만 마음속의 위험은 커져만 갔다. 이름을 말하기 어려운 감정으로 긴장하는 손끝과 경직되는 자세를 의식하며 스팍은 대화를 끝냈고 의사는 결론을 내렸다.

“일단은 익숙한 방식으로 가자고. 처음인 종류는 최대한 피해보겠어. 만약 주기가 이보다 짧아지면 내성이 생기기 십상이지만…… 이런 종류의 약물은 내성보다 부작용을 더 주의해야 하니까, 사소한 것도 기록해 놓으라고. 현기증이나 소화 장애 같은 종류는 곧바로 보고하고.”

“약으로 인한 영향인지 구분이 어려운 경우도 있을 텐데.”

“판단은 나중에 필요할 때 하면 되고, 자료는 많을수록 좋은 거야. 그거야말로 과학부 대원들 모토가 아니냐?”

“문장은 다르지만 핵심적인 의도는 흡사하군.”

“그리고 입맛이 떨어지는 것도 주의하라고. 식욕이 늘어나는 건 예상되는 일이니 괜찮겠지만 줄어드는 건 해결 방법이 없으니까.”

“…….”

스팍은 원래가 식욕을 느껴본 적이 드물었지만, 지금 시점에서 제공해야 할 정보로 생각되지 않아 말하지 않았다. 일회용 주사제 몇 개와 익숙한 알약들로 구성된 새로운 처방을 받는 것으로 찾아온 목적을 다 이룬 뒤에도 스팍은 자리를 뜨지 않았고 맥코이 역시 그를 재촉하지 않았다.

질문을 한다면 무엇을? 추궁을 한다면 누구에게? 일어나지도 않은 일을 걱정하며 만약의 사태를 미리 설명하는 것은, 신중한 접근일 수도 있지만 비겁한 예방이기도 했다. 자신과 커크의 관계를 어떻게 취급해야할지 모르던 대원들의 태도 또한 이런 이유였을까? 자료를 수집하며 대응을 미뤄놓은 이들에게는 확실한 신호만이 계기가 될 수 있다. 사소한 변화를 기록해 보고하라는 의사의 명령을 되새기며 스팍은 내면의 갈등을 끝냈고 짧은 고갯짓을 택해 퇴실의 의사를 전달했다. 그러니 이후의 대화를 이끌어낸 자는 그가 아니었다. 근본적으로는 그럴지 몰라도, 당장의 전개는 의사의 말이 원인이었다.

고민하던 건 혼자가 아니었던 걸까. 맥코이의 입이 열린 것은 반투명하게 변해있는 진료실의 문이 열린 뒤였다.

“스팍, 만약에라도 도움이 필요하면, 주저하지 말고 연락하라고.”

“…….”

“사적인 일에 상관하고 싶지는 않지만 환경이 이런 이상 어쩔 수 없는 거 알잖아? 정말이지 이런 건 일만 아니면 말도 꺼내고 싶지 않은데 말이지…….”

돌아서서 마주한 의사의 표정은 진심이었다. 찌푸린 눈으로 스팍을 바라보는 맥코이의 얼굴은 감정에 솔직한 그의 평소와 비교해서도 한층 더 깊어진, 그러나 거짓되지 않은 표정이었고 실패한 치료를 고백하는 것처럼 심각했다. 다른 것이라면 분노가 없다는 정도다. 이런 대화를 하는 현실이 믿기지 않으니 어서 해치우고 말겠다는 것처럼 각오가 굳은 맥코이의 눈에서는 일상적인 과장이 보이지 않았다. 습관으로 덮어씌워진 시끄러운 목소리나 요란한 손짓 없이 조용한 의사의 제안이, 드물게 건네지는 충고로 들리는 것은 그러길 예상했기 때문에 일어나는 착각에 불과할지도 모르지만.

스팍은 고개를 바로 했고 등허리를 곧게 폈다. 뾰족하게 각을 세우며 높아지는 눈썹과 달리 반동을 위한 준비처럼 모여드는 어깨 역시 반듯하게 당겨 내민다. 순식간에 힘을 더하는 직선은 모르는 눈에는 담대해 보일, 토론을 압도하며 주장하는 모습이었지만 본질은 그렇지 않았다. 맥코이의 진심어린 걱정은 스팍의 예상을 크게 벗어난 방향이었고 불시에 날아와 명중한 화살마냥 묶어놓은 진실을 터트렸다.

“도움이 필요하면? 도움이 필요할 게 나라고 생각하는 건가?”

“그거야 당연하잖아? 그녀석이 고집을 부리면 얼마나 처치곤란인지 다들 아니까 말이지, 지르고 보는 성질머리하며….”

커크의 무모한 성격과 즉흥적인 행동에 대한 맥코이의 한탄이 노래가사처럼 이어졌지만 스팍은 듣고 있지 않았다. 혼란스러운 생각은 머릿속에서 이미 넘쳐있었다. 묻지 않으려던 질문이 나와 버린 것도 그래서였다.

“오늘의 방문을 야기한 원인이 무엇인지는 의학적인 지식 없이도 쉽게 유추할 수 있는 문제지. 그런데도 그에 대한 의견은 언급되지 않는군. 반복적으로 실시되는 알파와의 관계를 축소하거나 단절하는 것으로 당장의 불편이나 예고된 현상의 대부분이 해결될 거야. 현 시점에서 가장 안전하며 소모될 비용과 에너지가 무에 가까운, 최선의 방법이지. 의사의 소견으로 제시될 첫 번째가 그것일 거라고 추측했는데.”

“…….”

“어째서지? 어째서….”

어째서 자신에게, 커크와의 관계를 중단하라고 충고하지 않는지 스팍은 묻지 못했다. 사생활의 침해를 요구하는 모순된 질문을 미완성으로나마 시도하려던 스스로를 자각하며 그는 입을 다물었고 눈을 깜박였다. 바쁘게 움직이는 눈동자는 바닥의 어딘가를 벗어나지 못했고 곧았던 고개 또한 숙여진지 오래였다. 지금의 감정이 수치일까? 아니, 그가 느끼고 있는 다양한 감정에서 제일 앞서는 것은 호기심이었다. 어째서 맥코이는, 그리고 그들은, 자신과 커크의 관계를 질문하지 않는지. 의심하거나 놀라워하지 않는지?

자신은 이렇게나 확신하지 못하는 것을 인간은 어쩌면 저렇게도 쉽게 수긍해 버릴 수 있을까.

스팍의 질문은 전제조건부터 잘못되어 있었다. 사건이나 대상에 대한 제3자들의 의견이 당사자나 직접적인 관계자와 다른 것은 자연스러운 현상이었고, 습득되는 정보가 차이나는 만큼 이해의 범위 역시 같을 수 없었다. 자신의 생각과 남들의 견해가 동떨어진 것은 최초의 경험이 아니었고 이런 것은 사실 굳이 종족과 문화의 차이를 고려하지 않을 사항에서도 일어나는, 일상적으로 존재하는 진실의 하나였다. 스스로의 비논리적인 외침과 감정적인 대응을 검토하며 그는 자세를 다듬었고 표정을 감추며 고개를 들었다.

맥코이는 여전히 그를 바라보고 있었다. 항상 그림자 진 눈매가 크게 떠져서는, 조명을 받아 환하게 빛났다. 자신을 향한 솔직함이, 뚫어보는 눈동자의 앞에서 스팍이 느낀 것이야말로 수치였고 그는 시간을 들인 인사로 사과를 대신했다.

“정리되지 못한 언행을 보였군. 진료는 다 끝난 지 오래였지. 보고할만한 변화가 생기면 곧바로 연락을 보내겠어.”

한차례 열렸다 다시 닫힌 진료실의 문은 반복을 불쾌해하지 않으며 명령을 따랐지만 스팍은 이번에도 자리를 벗어나지 못했다. 이미 움직이던 몸이 붙드는 손에 막혀 흔들린다. 재빠른 걸음으로 스팍의 도망을 막은 맥코이는 진지한 의사의 얼굴이었다. 다행스럽게도, 혹은 의심스럽게도,

“진료는 아직 끝나지 않았어. 앉으라고.”

“…….”

반사적인 거부반응을 억누르며 스팍은 몸을 돌렸고 의사의 손을 벗어나 조금 전까지 앉아있던 환자의 침대 위에 올라앉았다. 보고가 필요할 부작용이 벌써 생긴 것이라고 하기에는, 아직 첫 번째 처방을 섭취하지조차 않았지만. 자신의 신경질적인 반응이 사소하게라도 기록이 필요한 일탈에 속하는 것은 부인하지 못할 일이었고 그의 이성 역시 도움이 필요한 것을 인지하고 있었다.

 

스팍은 너무 세게 쥐어 자국이 남은 손바닥을 확인한 뒤 무릎 위로 손을 모았다. 맥코이는 바쁜 박자로 주변을 서성이며 뭔가를 찾고 있는 것처럼 보였지만 그의 외면은 의도적이었고 직업적인 효능을 알겠는 행동이었다. 사태를 판단하기 위해 객관적인 사실을 모아보자 점차 시야가 넓어진다. 자신이 평정을 잃은 것이 다른 이가 아닌 의사의 앞이라는 것 또한 여러 의미에서 행운이었다. 제대로 질문하지도 못할 하급 대원이나, 조금이라도 교류가 쌓인 이들에게 이런 모습을 보였다가는 그 여파가 어땠을지 짐작조차 어려웠다. 적어도 맥코이에게는 그만의 생물학적인 특성을 설명할 필요가 없었고 그것만으로도 수고가 줄어있었다.

그렇다고 해서, 언제까지나 시간을 소모할 수도 없는 일이지.

“내 방문은 삼십분으로 예정되어 있었을 텐데. 예상 못한 사태를 위해 이후의 스케줄을 비워놓기는 했지만, 다섯 시 이십분에는 제4과학실에서 진행될 실험에 참여해야해.”

“시끄러워 누구는 시간이 남아도는 줄 알아? 지금부터 다 새로 해야 할 판국이니 조용하라고.”

의료용 모니터를 바라보다 눈살을 찌푸린 맥코이가 정밀한 도구를 들고 스팍에게 다가왔다. 어깨 너머로 보이는 화면에는 누군가의 과거 기록이 그래프로 처리되어 번쩍이고 있었다. 아마도 자신의 것이리라 짐작하던 스팍은 머리끝부터 발끝까지 새롭게 훑어 내려가는 붉은 빛에 눈을 감았고 잠시 후 의사는 혀를 찼다.

“아침에 복용한 것 말고 다른 건 없어? 솔직하게 말하라고, 아니면 제대로 병원 밥을 먹게 할 테니까.”

“병상에 머물러도 나의 식단에는 큰 변화가 생기지 않을걸. 벌칸의 식단은 인간의 기준에서 자극적이지 않은 음식으로만 구성되어 있으니까.”

“억지로 고기국물을 먹이기 전에 순순히 얘기하라고. 아니면 삼일 밤낮이 필요한 검사를 시작해서는, 온 함대에 소문을 내줄테니까.”

“……복용한 것은 아침의 일회뿐이지만 일회의 정량이 아닌 이 회분의 약제를 섭취했지. 체온의 변화가 급격해서 해열효과가 필요했고, 그것만을 따로 더했다면 불확실한 작용이 생겼을 수도 있기 때문에 전체를 다 사용할 수밖에 없었어.”

“아주 잘 하셨어요 그래…….”

불만스러운 말투로 혼잣말을 흘리면서도 맥코이는 안심한 표정이었다. 스팍은 자신의 임시적인 처치가 추천되지는 않을지라도 통용될 만한 범위에 머물렀음을 확신하고 있었다. 그의 육체는 다양한 화학적 치료에 익숙해진 몸이었고 아는 것을 더하는 쪽이 모르는 것을 더하기보다 알기 쉬운 법이었다. 띄엄띄엄 질문을 던지며 검진을 계속하던 의사는 실상 처음의 진단과 별다르지 않은 결과를 내놓았고, 그 철저한 반복이야말로 스팍도 알아차린 진실을 말하는 것이었다. 그의 감정적인 분출과 비논리적인 반응은 화학적인 영향을 받아 일어난 일일 수 있지만 그 원인을 만들어낸 것은 제조된 약제의 잘못된 섭취가 아니라는 진실.

이해하기 힘든 분노가 고스란히 내 안에서 나왔음을 인정하는, 차분해진 얼굴로 고개를 끄덕이는 스팍의 곁에서 맥코이는 한숨을 내쉬었고 패드를 저 뒤로 내려놓았다.

“그러면 어디, 얘기해 보자고.”

“무엇에 대해서 말이지.”

“너와 커크의 관계에 대해서?”

“…….”

스팍은 대답하지 못했다. 그는 차마 동의하지도, 거부하지도 못한 채 자신의 손을 바라봤다. 허벅지 위에 놓여있던 두 손은 다시 주먹을 쥐고 있었다.

맥코이의 직선적인 말투는 스팍을 걱정하게 만드는 종류의 자신감을 갖고 있었지만 이어진 대화는 그렇지 않았다. 언어적으로는 대화라고하기 부족한 소통이었지만 의도와 개념의 전달이 이뤄진 것은 포괄적인 의미에서 같은 부류로 묶을 수 있을 테지.

“하필이면 나한테 터트린 것도 이해는 되지만 정말 싫으니까, 다시는 이런 얘기 하지 말자고. 너도 지금 좋아서 듣고 있는 건 아닐 거 아냐.”

“…….”

“어쨌든 간에, 으흠, 숨기는 일도 아니니 알고 있지만, 그렇다고 남들이 참견할 일은 아니잖아? 둘 사이에 어떤 일이…… 있는지는, 되도록 알고 싶지 않다는 마음을 다시 한 번 분명히 하면서…….”

비스듬히 돌아앉은 맥코이의 말은 허공을 향한 혼잣말과 다를 바가 없었지만 내용은 의외로 평범했다. 성인의 나이로 가지는 사생활에 남들이 관여할 필요는 없으며, 설사 문제가 발생하더라도 그것은 당사자들이 해결해야할 일일 테고, 자신이 둘의 사이를 환영하지 않을 거라는 짐작은 완전히 틀린 생각이 아니지만 특별히 반대하는 이유가 있어서는 아니라는 이야기.

“……매일 보는 녀석들이 붙어먹는 걸 누가 좋아하겠어? 그렇다고 다 큰 놈들을 어쩌고 싶지도 않다고. 당연히 편하진 않지! 어차피 오피스 와이프나 마찬가지였으니 크게 변한 것도 없어 보이지만, 또 진짜라면 얘기가 달라지니까.”

“무슨 뜻이지?”

“어, 오피스 와이프 말인가?”

“구체적으로 풀어 말하지. 불편을 느끼면서도 반대하지 않는 이유가 무엇인지 궁금한데.”

“…….”

바닥 어딘가를 향하다 스팍의 무릎 정도까지 올라와 있던 맥코이의 고개가 들린다. 생각이 깊은 눈동자가 그를 바라보다가 두어 번 혀를 굴리고선 다시금 앞을 향한다. 몇 번인가 열린 입에서는 좀처럼 대답이 이어지지 않았고 결국에는 화를 내듯 두 손을 들썩이며 내지르고 만다.

“그거야 다른 누구보다는 나을 테니까! 상대가 너니까 그나마들 조용한 거지, 아니었어봐라 얼마나 난리가 났을지! 매일같이 수군거리느라 아무도 일을 못했을 거다. 그것뿐이겠어? 벌써 소문이 쫙 퍼져서는, 당장에 온갖 늙은이들이 주파수를 낭비하며 호통 치느라 바빴겠지. 누가 알겠어 그보다 먼저 기사가 터졌을지. 우주적인 규모는 안 되겠지만, 안 그래도 일 벌리기로 유명한 엔터프라이즈에 별의 별 말이 다 붙었을 거라고.”

“…….‘

맥코이의 소란스러운 한탄은 과도하게 감정적인 표현을 제외한다면 놀랍도록 타당한 이론이었다. 그러나 스팍이 되물은 것은 미처 생각해보지 못한 뜻밖의 논설이 아니었다.

“그렇다면, 의사만이 아닌 개인의 입장으로도, 전혀 걱정하지 않는다는 건가?”

“걱정이야 언제나 하고 있지. 난 우리가 5초 뒤에 죽을까봐 항상 걱정하는 남자야. 우주에 딱 어울리는 심리상태라고.”

“병적인 농담에는 대답할 가치가 없군.”

“하지만 병이 난다면 와야 할 걸. 그러니까, 기록을 빼먹지 말도록 해. 다음이 언제일지는 알 수 없는 상황이지만 일단 새로운 평균치를 얻는 수밖에 없어.”

잦아들은 목소리로 확인하는 의사의 목소리는 신뢰할 수밖에 없는 직업의식을 표출했고 사실은 언제나 품고 있는 믿음에 기대며 스팍은 자신도 모르게 마음을 터놓았다.

“나의 불안정한 발정기가, 불의의 사고를 일으킬지에 대해서 아무런 우려가 없지는 않겠지.”

“뭐? 아니 그걸 걱정할 건 내가 아니라고?”

의사는 기가 막힌 농담을 들었다는 듯 웃음을 터트리며 고개를 흔들었다. 당겨 앉았던 의자를 밀며 일어선 맥코이는 스팍의 기준에서 볼 때 지나치게 편안한 태도였다. 다 됐다는 손짓에 맞춰 자리에서 일어선 스팍이 곧바로 문을 열고 나가는 발을 쫓아 의무실을 나선다. 작용에 뒤따른 반작용마냥 반사적인 움직임이었다.

 

바깥에는 드물게 인적이 적었다. 의무병동의 본체는 세로가 긴 직육면체였고 저 끝에서 등을 돌리고 앉은 담당 장교 한 명 외에는 아무도 없는 날이었다. 검진기록이 입력된 차트를 메인 컴퓨터의 로그에서 확인한 맥코이가, 이른 식사를 하러 간다며 먼저 걸음을 옮겼다. 인사를 대신하듯 던져진 말은 여전히, 스팍의 기준에는 지나치게 편안한 말이었다.

“그쪽이야 만사 준비가 철저하겠지만 조심하라고. 고집부리면 답이 없는 녀석인 걸 알고 있잖아.”

건성으로 전달된 그의 말은 과연 진심이었을까? 복도를 걸어가며 스팍은 맥코이의 대응을, 새롭게 수집된 정보를 탐색하며 고민했지만 깨끗한 정답은 나올 수 없었다.

 

머릿속의 싸움 같은 생각들과 별개로 시간을 따지며 스케줄을 맞추던 부함장의 긴 다리가, 잠깐의 빈틈에 끼어드는 습관처럼 함교를 향했다. 24시간 쉬지 않는 항해에서 함교의 자리란 끊임없이 확인하게 되는 손목시계와도 같았다. 자신의 빈자리는 예고된 것이었고 대체된 대원 역시 그 자리에 있을 테지만 그럼에도 불구하고 되돌아보게 된다. 무료한 시간일수록 신중해져야 한다는 게, 확산을 희망하고 있는 그만의 규칙이었다.

리프트의 문이 열리는 소음과 함께 스팍을 반기는 짧은 인사가 활발한 합주곡을 만들어내고. 생각할 필요도 없는 익숙한 움직임으로 함교에 발을 들인 순간 그는 깨달았다. 조심스러운 외면을 부르며 섣부른 판단을 감추게 만드는 것은 자신을 돌아보며 웃는 그들의 함장만이 아니라는 걸.

엔터프라이즈에서 대원들의 탐색과 흥미를 이끌어낸 존재는 커크 하나일 수 없었다. 적지 않은 천재와 유별난 괴짜들의 집단속에서, 그들의 부함장은 그렇게까지 재미없는 인물이 아니었으니까.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

이질적인 존재로서의 자신을 스팍은 언제나 알고 있었다. 기억이 생겨난 시점부터 의식의 뒤편에 자리하던 관념이 어째서 이번에는 고려되지 않았던 걸까? 뒤늦고 갑작스러운 자각에 당황한 마음이 서둘러 생각을 정리해본다. 누구와의 관계에서든 자신의 다름은 배제되기 어려운 요소였다. 그만의 독자적인 부분은 생각과 신체의 차이 외에도 적지 않았다. 감정의 무게와 이성의 통제는 끝나지 못할 전쟁을 계속했고, 기억이 생겨난 순간부터 함께였던 내면의 갈등을 길들일 만큼 길들였다 싶은 지금도 때때로 그를 괴롭혔다. 커크와의 관계에서도 자신의 다름은 매순간 드러났다. 강박적인 신중함은 집착에 가까웠지만 돌이킬 수 없는 사고를 예방하기 위해서라면 노력이 아깝지 않다.

오류의 발생은 그래서였을까? 스팍의 시야는 좁아져있었다. 많은 것들을 간과해서, 그래서 이렇게나 뒤쳐져버렸나?

크고 작은 화면이 겹쳐진 모니터에서 눈을 떼자 주변이 보이고 사람이 보인다. 각자의 궤도에서 여럿이 바쁘게 움직이고 있는데도 연구실은 조용했다. 특별히 잡담을 금지하지 않아도 그의 주변에서 의례히 생겨나는 분위기였다. 초반에는 판단하기 어려웠었다. 스팍의 등장에 달라지는 대원들의 태도나 반응을 문제시해야할지 아니면 자연스러운 현상으로 적응해야할지, 고민하던 시간도 있지만 결론은 자연스러웠다. 변화를 부정하지 않으며 받아들인 것은 그만이 아니었고 대원들의 성과에는 악영향이 없었다. 그들은 조화를 찾았고 서로를 받아들여 여행을 계속했다. 신뢰와 지식은 상호교류적인 정비례를 구성했고 이제는 누구도, 과학부 대원들의 조용함에서 스팍의 책임을 찾지 않았지만.

부적합한 두려움이나 낯선 마음이 적어졌을 현재에도 어떤 것들은 변하지 못했다. 남들에게 스팍은 쉽게 말을 걸 수 있는 남자가 아니었다. 가벼운 대화가 가능해진 뒤에도 제한된 화제는 좀처럼 넓어지지 못했으며 특정한 몇을 제외하고는 시도조차 하지 않았다. 이것이야말로 서로의 편의를 위해 만들어진 안정적인 거리였지만 가끔은 놀라게 된다. 스팍은 자신의 세계가 얼마나 협소한지를 새삼스레 떠올리며 주변을 돌아봤다. 벗어나지 못할 운명이었지만 그렇다고 해서 부정적인 감정이 치솟지는 않았다. 벌칸을 떠나 우주에 안착한 그의 인생은 스스로의 선택으로 만들어진 연옥이었고 살아가기로 목적한 이상 감정적인 평가는 불필요했다.

시간의 낭비를 자제하며 스팍은 업무를 재개했다. 이어지는 그래프의 향연은 아름다웠고 미세한 차이가 만들어내는 결과들은 같은 원천을 짐작하기 어려울 만큼 먼 곳을 향해간다. 그는 오늘 적지 않은 시간동안 고민하던 문제의 해답을 일부분이나마 얻어냈고, 절대적인 기준으로도 효율적인 하루를 보내고 있었다.

새롭게 생겨날 문제에 대해서는 짐작도 하지 못한 상태였지만 그것 역시 자연스러운 전개였다. 스팍의 시야는 정말로 협소해져있었고, 그 역시 때때로 실수를 했으니까.

커크와 자신의 관계가 어떤 방식으로 남들에게 인정되거나 납득되는지 이해하게 된 이후로도 달라진 점은 없었다. 모호한 무언가에서 부인하기 힘든 특정관계로 정의되어가는 흐름을 느끼면서도 스팍의 태도는 변화할 수 없었다. 그럴만한 기회가 없기 때문에 유지되는 상태일 수도 있지만 마땅한 필요 또한 생기지 않고 있었다. 계기가 없었다고 말하기는 힘들었지만, 모든 기회가 잡히는 것은 아니었다. 그러나 어떤 것들은 너무나도 명확해 빠져나갈 길이 없었다.

구체적인 부정이나 새로운 이해를 원했다면 방법은 얼마든지 찾을 수 있었고, 오늘의 대화는 그 중 하나였다.

“누군가는 체콥에게 말을 해줘야 해요. 순진한 얼굴로 저러고 다니다가 언젠가는 큰일이 날거라고요.”

“주의가 필요한 사건이 복수형으로 있다는 뜻인가?”

“복수형 정도겠어요, 새로운 단어를 창조할 지경이에요.”

관련지식을 돌아보며 대답을 골라보지만 명확한 생각은 떠오르지 않았다. 스팍이 체콥의 사생활에 대해 아는 것은 제3자들의 이야기를 통한 간접적인 지식뿐이었고 그 안에서는 우후라가 비판할 정도의 잘못된 점을 찾기가 힘들었다.

“업무에 방해가 되지 않는 한에서, 대원들 간의 교제는 금지된 행위가 아닐 텐데.”

“아무리 그렇다고 해도, 최소한의 기간이 있어야죠. 더군다나 여긴 나갈 곳도 따로 없잖아요. 러시아의 학교에서는 어떨지 몰라도, 내가 다니던 학교였다면 일찌감치 단체행동이 있었을걸요.”

큰 눈을 가늘게 만들며 중얼거리는 우후라의 얼굴은 완벽한 균형을 만들어내는 언제나의 아름다움이다. 깨끗하게 그려진 원처럼 빈틈없는 것들은 보는 이에게서 경외감을 불러일으켰고 스스로를 겸손하게 만들곤 했다. 체콥이 이 얼굴을 본다면 문제가 해결되지 않을까. 어디까지나 제3자에 불과하기 때문에 직접적인 행동을 참고 있겠지. 우후라의 조용한 분노를 바라보며 스팍은 화제의 전환을 고려했지만, 그것 역시 그녀에게 주도권을 주는 편이 나아 보였다.

“체콥 역시 아카데미 출신이니 둘의 상식이 그렇게까지 다르다고는 생각되지 않네. 교류의 기간 또한, 정해진 규칙이 있지는 않다고 알고 있는데.”

“그 얘기가 아니에요! 하나의 관계가 끝난 뒤 새로운 상대를 쫓을 때까지의 시간을 말한 거라고요. 성인인 이상 각자의 책임인 걸 알지만 누가 뭘 하는지 다 보이는 장소라면 최소한의 주의가 필요할 텐데. 안 그래요?”

“환경적인 요인을 고려해 합리적인 지적이군.”

“그리고, 내가 말한 건 고등학교였어요. 체콥의 수준은 딱 그 정도니까요. 거기서라도 이 정도라면 말이 나왔을걸요. 커크 조차 이렇게까지 뻔뻔하지는 않았다고요!”

“…….”

대화가 끊어진 이유는 말문이 막혀서가 아니었다. 체콥의 활발한 사생활과 마찬가지로, 스팍은 커크의 사생활에 대해 아는바가 적었다. 과거에 관해서는 제3자들의 이야기나 사건들의 관찰자로 얻어진 간접적인 지식뿐이었고, 현재에 대해서라면 그런 간접적인 지식조차 줄어들어 있었다. 직접 겪는 경험이 늘어난 이상 더 많은 지식이 생긴 것이라 볼 수도 있겠지만 그는 그렇게 생각하지 못했다. 이상하게도 커크와 자신의 관계는 스팍의 의식 안에서 의미를 가진 정보로 분류되기 힘들었다. 어쩌면 아직도 자료에 불과해서, 판단이 내려지지 않아서일지도 모른다.

잠깐의 정적위로 닿아오는 우후라의 시선이 날카롭다. 스팍은 자신의 침묵을 그녀가 오해했을 것이라고는 생각하지 않았다. 애초에 의미가 불분명하니 어떻게 이해한다해도 잘못된 것일 수 없지 않을까? 그렇다 해도, 한 가지 극단은 방지해야겠지만.

“커크의 이야기가 불편한 것은 아니야.”

“그거야 알아요. 교관님에게는 불편한 화제가 없잖아요?”

“나에게도 피하고 싶은 화제는 있지만 우리가 나누는 대화에서는 등장한 적이 없지.”

“그거 참 이상한 칭찬이네요.”

스팍은 이해하기 힘든 일이었지만 우후라는 자신의 말을 증명하듯 웃는 얼굴로 식사를 재개했다. 그녀는 아직도 가끔씩 스팍을 교관이라고 부르곤 했다. 아카데미시절 시작된 친분으로 인해 남아있는 습관이었다. 우후라는 그때도 이미 돋보이는 존재였고 인간의 사회에 낯설어하던 스팍도 그녀의 위치와 그로 인한 자신감을, 혹은 그 반대의 인과관계로 생겨나있던 당당한 태도를 쉽게 알아봤다. 과거에도 그리고 현재에도 그녀는 스팍에게 스스럼없이 말을 거는 몇 소수의 인물 중 하나였고, 그중에서도 친구라는 말에 가장 가까운 존재였다.

일과 우주와 생활을 이야기하던 그들의 사이에서 한때는 편히 등장하던 함장의 이야기가 사라진 지는 오래지 않았지만, 등장한 이름이 오랜만이라 느낄 정도는 되어 있었다. 그렇다면 우후라는 자신에게 묻고 싶은 것이 있는 걸까? 아니면 단순히 반응을 탐지하는 차원의 행동이었을까?

후자라고 해도 전자와 비슷한 목적이 된다. 편안히 식사를 계속하는 우후라를 보며 고민하던 스팍이 손에 들린 포크를 내려놓으며 입을 열었다.

“우후라, 나에게 묻고 싶은 게 있다면 무엇이든 질문하도록 해.”

“내가 묻고 싶은 게 있다면야 물론이죠.”

“…….”

“아직은 아니에요. 아직 질문을 만드는 중이라고도 볼 수 있겠죠.”

할 말이 있다면 망설이지 않을 것이 그녀의 성격이었다. 개운하지 못한 마음으로도 더 이상의 추궁은 무의미했고 스팍이 할 수 있는 반응은 고개를 끄덕이는 것이 유일했다. 그의 소극적인 대답이 어딘가 부족해 보였던 걸까? 생각에 잠긴 눈으로 바라보던 우후라가 말을 잇는다.

“정말이에요. 함장의 얘기를 피했던 건 아니니까. 요새는 떠드는 사람도 별로 없을 수밖에 없잖아요? 신경 쓸 일도 적고, 상대가 어려운 만큼 쉽게 말하기도 힘들 테고.”

“……그 상대가 나를 뜻하는 건가?”

“그래요.”

우후라는 당연한 것을 묻는다는 듯 동그랗게 뜬 눈으로 스팍을 바라봤고 설사 클링온이라 해도 그런 그녀에게는 동의할 수밖에 없었다. 어쨌든, 대원들의 대부분에게 자신이 말하기 힘든 상대인 것은 스팍도 인지하고 있는 사실이었다. 그렇다고 해도, 없는 공간에서조차 그런 줄은 몰랐지만.

생각에 잠긴 그를 살피며 식사를 끝낸 우후라가, 부러 고민하는 표정을 만들어 그를 붙잡아 놓고서야 마지막 질문을 던진다.

“그쪽이야말로, 하고 싶은 얘기가 있으면 언제든지 환영이에요.”

“……그래.”

스팍은 그녀의 대답을 빌리고 싶은 충동을 억누르며 짧은 긍정으로 대화를 끝냈다. 그야말로 질문을 만드는 중이라고밖에 할 수 없었다. 상대가 누구든, 특정한 화제에 대해서라면 그렇게 되어 있었다.

 

스팍에게 최초로 물어온 사람이 커크인 것은, 그만한 용기가 있는 자가 그뿐이어서는 아니었다. 매일 근접한 거리에서 근무하는 가까운 대원들조차 쉽게 알아차리기 힘든 변화였다. 스팍의 불안한 육체는 성실한 처방과 주의 깊은 노력으로 조절된 상태였고 꾸준한 관찰이나 예외적인 사건이 없는 이상은 본인도 차이를 느끼기 힘들었다. 커크의 경우가 그런 것이었다. 상황에 뒤따른 근접한 관찰과, 낯선 반응에서 그는 변화를 느꼈을 테고 생겨난 의심을 해소하기 위해 단순한 질문을 던졌을 것이다.

커크의 의식에서는 분명 몇 초도 걸리지 않았을 사고과정을 상상하며 스팍은 감았던 눈을 떴다. 대답이 없는 그가 설마 듣지 못했다 착각한 걸까. 커크의 다음 질문은 조금 더 길어져 있었다.

“어디가 아파?”

“…….”

그날은 조용한 날이었다. 짧게 끝난 임무는 채집된 자료를 담당 부서에 배분하는 것으로 종료되었고 생명체가 없던 행성이라 지휘부서의 보고서또한 길지 않았다. 드물게 있는 한가로운 스케줄은 다음의 목적지가 가깝지 않아서였다. 외우주를 떠돌던 엔터프라이즈는 정기적인 검사와 보급을 위해 연방의 가장자리에 자리한 스타베이스 인디펜던스에 방문할 예정이었고 상대적으로 먼 거리를 이동하기 위해 직전까지의 임무 또한 가벼워져 있었다. 오랜만의 방문에 많은 대원들이 들떠있었지만 커크가 기대하고 있는 것은 조금 다른 것이었다. 더 이상 우주선을 지휘하기 어려워져있던 파이크가 은퇴 대신 선택한 것이 바로 스타베이스 인디펜던스였다. 명령에 따른 계획이었지만 커크가 파이크를 향해 가진 각별한 마음은 우연한 기회를 반가워하기에 충분했고, 기대를 숨기지 않는 모습은 누가 봐도 흥분된 상태를 알만했다.

긴급함이 없는 일정과 고조된 컨디션의 커크가 스팍을 찾은 것은 이해되는 결과였고 어느 면에서는 당연한 결정이었다. 파이크와의 인연은 스팍 역시 짧지 않았고, 만나기 힘들어졌던 옛 스승과의 재회를 반기는 마음도 적지 않았다. 모처럼의 여유를 즐기는 마음과 즐거운 만남을 고대하던 대화는 적절한 속도로 진행되었고 익숙해진 육체의 접촉은 어색하지 않은 전개였다.

어색하지 않은, 이제는 익숙해진 행위들. 입술이 겹쳐지며 숨이 섞인다. 드러난 피부를 더듬던 손가락이 그늘을 찾아가 체온을 맛보고 얕은 숨을 이끌어낸다. 옷에 감싸인 허벅지 위로 발기한 성기가 눌려지며 자잘한 자극을 쫓아가고 무계획적인 움직임이 뚜렷한 목적을 향해 달려가는…….

그런 것은 모두, 몇 번이나 반복된 것들일 텐데도.

“스팍, 어디가 아픈 거냐고.”

“무슨 뜻이지?”

“아니면 피곤한 거야? 방금 졸았던 거 아냐?”

“벌칸은 졸지 않아.”

“그래 그리고 간지럼도 타지 않겠지.”

커크의 손가락이 드러난 육체를 훑어본다. 체모가 짙어지는 시작에서부터 굴곡이 얄팍한 가슴께까지 올라가는 그의 손가락은 거칠어진 끝을 본다면 상상하기 어려운 섬세한 동작이 가능했다. 예술가의 손은 아닐지라도 기술자의 손이 분명한 그 움직임을 보며 스팍은 눈을 깜박였고 직전의 공백을 변명했다.

“적절한 취침시간을 계획했을 뿐이야. 내일의 일정이 평소보다 여유 있게 느껴지는 이유는 이해하지만 그것은 지휘부서의 사정이고, 기술부서들은 진행되는 점검에 맞춰 보고서의 작성이 누적된 상태라고.”

“흠, 그래서 몇 시에 자서 몇 시에 일어날 계획인건데?”

“…….”

스팍의 하체를 가리고 있는 검은 바지의 시작에서 흐릿하게 생겨나는 그림자 속으로 커크의 손이 파고든다. 장난기가 돌아온 함장의 목소리를 들으며 흐트러진 금발과 색이 짙어진 눈동자를 살펴본 스팍이 마음속의 의심을 지운다. 맥코이는 직업의식이 투철한 남자였고 그의 수다스러운 설명을 믿어 보자면 커크에게 부적절한 충고를 하려는 의향도 없는 듯했다.

행위에 집중하며 숙여진 고개 아래에서 부풀어 오른 입술이 스팍의 턱을 더듬는다. 귀를 핥고서 퍼뜨려진 호흡으로 짙어진 체취가 피부 속으로 스며들어서는, 더 깊은 곳까지 흘러들어온다. 흘러내리는 용암처럼 닿는 것을 다 녹여버리고 그 자리를 가득 채우는, 생생한 열기로 더운 김을 내뿜으면서도 섬뜩하게 차가운 기묘한 상상. 막기 힘들게 밀어닥치는 비논리적인 상상에서 어지러워지는 의식을 구해내며 스팍은 입을 열었고 메마른 입술을 한 번 적신 뒤 대답을 찾아냈다.

“취침이 이뤄질 시간은 23시를 넘지 말아야 해. 인간에게는 여덟 시간의 수면이 필수적이고 늦어도 아홉시에는 함장의 확인이 필요해질 테니까.”

“……그건 그러니까, 이십분 밖에 안 남았잖아?”

벗은 어깨를 뒤틀며 고개를 돌린 커크가 작은 모니터의 시간을 확인하고선 중얼거린다. 한 박자 늦게 쫓아가는 자신의 시선이 어딘가 가벼워져있다 기억해두며 스팍은 고개를 끄덕였고 그에게 돌아온 푸른 눈동자에는 약간의 걱정마저 사라져있다.

“날 과소평가하다가 크게 당한 외계인이 몇이나 되는지 알아?”

“목록을 원한다면 제공할 수 있지.”

“다른 이름을 떠들겠다고? 계속 그러다가 지각하는 게 누군지 두고 보자고.”

그날의 취침은 23시를 넘어서야 가능했지만 지각을 한 것은 커크 혼자였다. 함장의 사인이 필요한 보고서를 받아 들고서 주의할 부분을 검토하는 것은 반복되어온 부함장의 일과였고, 여느 때와 다르지 않은 오전을 시작하며 스팍은 생각했다. 어쩌면 다 괜찮을 수도 있다고.

 

확고한 기반 없이 약간의 행운을 바라며 만들어지는 긍정적인 희망들. 평소에는 좀처럼 품지 못할 생각이라서 일까? 스팍의 막연한 기대는 곧바로 저항을 마주했다. 나중에 돌이켜본다면 이것 또한 간과한 일상이 원인임을 알 수 있었지만 당시에는 불가능했고 그런 연유로 고스란히 겪을 수밖에 없었다. 누구와도 다른 그의 체취도, 익숙해진 자에게는 아는 것이 되고 마니까.

커크가 스팍의 변화를 처음 언급한 것은, 점심을 먹는 대원들로 가득 찬 메스홀의 한가운데였다. 스팍은 함내의 어느 곳보다도 더 다양한 냄새가 가득할 장소에서 그런 일이 일어났다는 것이 신기했고 시간이 허락할 때 연구해볼 가치가 있는 일이라 판단해 기억의 한 구석에 상황을 기록해 놓았다. 즉각적으로 대답해야할 질문은 상대적으로 쉬웠지만 요구되는 내용에는 교묘함이 필요했고 더 많은 에너지를 필요로 했다.

“오늘따라 좋은 냄새가 나는데?”

“내 말대로 라자니아를 택했어야 한다고요 함장님! 이태리는 음식밖에 남긴 게 없지만, 이것만으로도 훌륭한 나라였던 게 분명해요.”

“스코티, 짐한테 밀가루 음식을 추천하지 말라고! 저 망할 녀석은 채소를 먹어야 해!”

“여기 있는 건 고기가 아니라 야채라고요? 치즈와 함께 구워졌더라도 말이죠? 미스터 술루, 가지는 야채가 맞죠?”

“글쎄요. 기름에 튀겨진 단계에서 종이 뒤바뀌는 게 아닐까 생각됩니다만…….”

각자의 메뉴를 평가하며 소란스러운 식탁의 한 끝에서 스팍은 숟갈을 들었고 자신을 향한 커크의 시선을 모른 체하며 두 스푼을 넘기는데 성공했다. 기름기가 적고 맛이 강하지 않은 감자 스프는 지금 그가 먹을 수 있는 적은 숫자의 음식 중 하나였고, 주변의 시선을 끌지 않기 위해서라도 정량의 섭취가 필수적이었지만, 서두르지 않는 동작으로 고스란히 한 그릇을 비워낸 데에는 뭔가를 피하기 위한 또 다른 목적이 있었을지도 모른다.

그렇다고 해서 영원히 피할 수는 없겠지만, 준비할 시간 정도는 벌 수 있을 테니까.

 

물론, 스팍이 준비한 것은 사실의 왜곡이나 부인이 아니었다. 그에게 필요한 것은 제공될 정보와 그러지 못할 것의 분리였고, 피치 못하게 생겨나는 공백을 효과적으로 대체할 무엇이었다. 평소보다 1.3배 오래 걸린 그의 식사가 끝날 즈음에는 많은 이들이 먼저 자리를 비우고 있었지만 커크는 그러지 않았으며, 엉성하게 남겨진 함장의 식판을 두 번 쳐다보는 자들 또한 많지 않았다. 그들의 함장은 까다로운 입맛을 갖고 있었고 의사의 강요로 만들어진 건강한 식단일 경우엔 반이라도 비운 게 다행인 남자였다.

식사를 끝낸 스팍은 적절한 속도와 신중한 동작으로 자신의 식기를 정리했고, 쟁반이 그의 손을 떠나자마자 팔꿈치를 붙드는 커크에게도 별다른 기색을 보이지 않았다. 스팍은 예상했다는 듯 조용한 모습으로 방향을 제시했지만 커크는 그것이 더 불쾌하다는 듯 표정을 찌푸렸다.

“얘기 좀 하자고.”

“함교로 가면서 나누어도 괜찮겠지? 십칠 분 뒤에는 전원의 귀환을 확인해야하니까.”

“…….”

업무를 재촉하는 스팍에게 커크는 별다른 거부를 보이지 않았지만 걸어가는 동안 쌓이는 침묵은 평소와 다른 무게로 스팍의 고개를 굳게 만들고 있었다. 메스홀을 나와 넓은 복도를 통과하며 대원들의 인사를 반사적으로 받아넘기던 함장과 부함장은 곧 함교 직속의 터보리프트 앞에 도착했지만 커크의 걸음은 멈추지 않았고 그들이 마주보고 선 곳은 아래층으로 이어지는 비상출구의 옆이었다. 누구나 지나갈 수 있지만 좀처럼 멈춰 서지 않는 곳. 여러 개의 통로가 교차하고 나눠지는 창백한 문을 바라보며 스팍은 두 손에 힘을 줬고 커크는 그를 돌려 세웠다.

숱이 많은 금발머리를 아무렇게나 쓸어 넘긴 커크의 오른손이, 태연한 움직임으로 스팍의 뒷목덜미에 자리 잡았다. 가까워진 고개에서 코끝이 다가오지만 닿을 듯 말 듯 종이 한 겹의 거리를 남긴 채 멈춰선 얼굴이 아래를 향하고 옆을 향하며 몇 번인가 숨을 들이킨다. 조용한 주변 덕에 유난히 잘 들리는 커크의 긴 호흡을, 올라왔다 내려가는 가슴팍과 폐의 움직임을 쫓아가듯 내리깔린 스팍의 시선은 좀처럼 볼 수 없는 방향의 것이었다.

“향을 바꿨어?”

“명상에 사용되는 향초를 바꿨냐는 질문이라면 그렇다고 할 수 있지. 기존의 것이 다 떨어져 새로운 것을 사용하고 있으니.”

“그래, 소닉 샤워에 갈아 넣은 것처럼 진해져 있지만, 그것만이 아냐. 그렇지?”

“…….”

“거기다가 약냄새가 난다고. 검진을 받은 것 때문인 줄 알았는데, 왜 오늘도 맡아지지?”

“많은 수의 대원들이 정량의 영양제를 공급받고 있으며 나 역시 규칙적인,”

“스팍.”

“…….”

스팍의 말을 중단시킨 것은 커크의 목소리가 아니었다. 반걸음 다가선 얼굴이 복도의 불빛을 등지며 그림자를 만들어낸다. 빛을 반사할 필요가 없자 한층 더 또렷해진 푸른색 눈동자가, 거짓을 용서 않는 명령을 만들어 그를 향했다. 구차한 변명과 가식적인 이야기로 지금을 모면하기란 어렵지 않았다. 하지만 커크는 끈질긴 남자였고, 지금만이 아닌 상황은 결국 계속된 추적을 이어갈 터였다.

“넌 진통제도 안 먹는 마조히스트로 유명하다고. 내장이 쏟아진 뒤에도 주사를 때려 박지 않으면 안 되던 놈이, 무슨 약을 알아서 먹는다는 거야?”

“고통을 탐닉한다는 표현은 나보다 더 어울릴 상대가 있을 텐데?”

“난 비명을 지르잖아? 내가 아플 땐 주사 몇 대로는 부족하지.”

“…….”

날카로워진 비아냥거림에서 읽혀지는 위험신호. 보는 눈이 없는 곳에서 요란해진 분노를, 참을성이 많아진 자신의 함장을 바라보며 스팍의 갈등은 계속됐지만 결론은 이미 내려진 것이었다.

“원하는 대답을 줄 의향이 있지만 지금은 부적절하네.”

“왜? 우리는 십분 안에 함교에 도착해야 하니까?”

“아니, 내 설명에 시간이 필요해서지.”

“……일은 할 수 있는 거야?”

“누군가의 참견이 없다면 원만할 일이야.”

찌를 것처럼 비릿해진 눈으로도 커크는 고개를 끄덕였다. 돌아선 어깨를 바라보며 스팍은 숨겨놓은 한숨을 삼켜야 했고 아주 약간의 비겁함을 자신에게 허락했다. 어쩌면, 맥코이가 의사의 본분을 잊는 쪽이 더 효율적인 방법일 것만 같다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

 

 

 

 

함교는 평소와 같았다. 일상적인 속도로 진행되는 항해는 주변의 행성들을 탐구하면서도 평소의 열의를 잃은 상태였지만 모두의 주의가 어디에 쏠려있는지 아는 이상 이해할만한 상황이었다. 스타베이스를 향한 방문이 준비되는 동안에는 그 외의 것들에 가벼운 관찰만이 요구되었고, 절반 이상의 대원들이 그동안의 성과를 정리하는데 집중해있는 상황이었다. 특별한 이유 없이는 개개인의 일지를 점검할 일이 없지만 만약의 사태는 언제나 가능했다. 각 담당 부서의 일상이 얼마나 효율적인지 드러나는 것도 이런 시기였다. 표면적인 명령이 없더라도, 화려한 사건사고에 가리기 쉬운 내실을 평가하기에 좋은 기회였고 상부에서도 그렇게 생각할 터였다.

 

어느 면에서는 대학의 시험기간과도 같았다. 낙제가 걱정되는 학생과 평소에도 성실히 공부하던 학생은 평가를 대하는 태도가 다를 수밖에 없다. 그러나 우주에는 언제나, 평균과 영역을 벗어나는 이들이 존재했다. 지나치게 순진해 점수를 걱정하지 않거나 남보다 높은 기준으로 생각조차 않는 그런 이들이.

과연 체콥은 어디에 속할까. 엔터프라이즈가 스타베이스 인디펜던트에 도착하기까지, 연방의 규정에 존재하는 경로를 통해 추천되는 기간은 13일이었다. 체콥이 그에게 가져온 것은 필수적으로 거쳐야 하는 몇 개의 낯선 성운과 하나의 위험한 항성을 놓치지 않으면서도 기간의 단축이 제시되는 새로운 이론이었고 가설에 불과한 기반으로도 높은 성공률을 보이고 있었다.

“흥미로운 시도군. 확률이 낮아 목록에서 제외된 실패요인중 추가할 것이 있나?”

“두 번째 목록으로 있습니다. 하나 마음에 걸리는 게 있지만 아직 보고할 만큼 명확하지 않아서…….”

말끝을 흐리는 체콥을 바라보며 스팍은 좀처럼 들지 않던 생각에 사로잡혔다. 가끔씩 드러나는 긴장된 모습은 더 이상 소년이 아니게 된 지금도 그에게 어울렸다. 다른 이들의 이야기를 믿는다면 체콥은 이미 오래전에 수줍음을 잃어버린 게 분명했으나 눈앞에 보이는 어린 얼굴은 요란한 소문과 멀어 보인다. 자신의 이런 의견은, 어째서 사라지지 못하는 것일까? 무의식중에 정해져버린 고정관념이 좀처럼 자리를 뺏기지 않아서일까? 내려진 결정에 안주하며 바깥을 관망하는 나태한 마음이 그에게도 있어서일까?

어떤 인과라도 성립될 수 있었다. 무질서하게 수집된 자료들로 하나씩 완결된 정의는 다음을 위해 소비되며 그 자리에 멈춰버린다. 다양한 진실의 하나로 머무르거나, 그를 가리는 막으로 자리 잡는 관계의 선입관들. 인간에게만 존재하는 것이 아닌 의식의 관성은 스팍에게도 낯선 개념이 아니었다. 자신의 인생에서는 타인의 착각과 오해가 불이익이 아닌지 오래였고 생각의 차이가 만들어낸 여백을 이용하는 자가 그만일 수는 없는 일이다.

“시뮬레이션을 시도할 수 있을까요? 하루 정도면 될 테고 잘하면 이번 주 안에 수정안을 내놓을 수 있을 텐데요.”

“그래, 곧 착수하도록 하지.”

기대가 가득한 체콥에게 고개를 끄덕인 스팍이 자료를 정리한다. 머릿속을 흐르던 흐름은 무의미하지 않았지만 나중을 위해 미뤄놓는 것이 나았다. 전송되는 수치와 이론을 살피며 손안의 패드를 검토한 그가, 자리에 돌아간 체콥을 확인한 뒤 함장에게 다가간다.

“함장님, 경로를 단축시킬 가설이 몇 개 추가되었습니다. 과학실의 컴퓨터로 시뮬레이션을 시험해 보는 것을 허락해 주십시오.”

“지금 하려는 건가?”

“네. 담당하는 대원에게 몇 가지 주의사항을 전달한 뒤 함교로 돌아올 계획입니다.”

“아니, 그럴 필요 없어. 별일 없을 것 같으니 할 만큼 하라고. 자리는 걱정하지 말고.”

“…….”

태연한 함장의 목소리에는 이상한 위압감이 섞여있었다. 느긋한 함교의 분위기와 어울리게 편안한 미소가 걸려있는 커크의 얼굴에서 그 눈이 웃고 있지 않다는 것은, 곁에서 바라보는 이만이 느끼는 것이라고 착각될 수 있었지만 실상은 그렇지 않다는 걸 스팍은 알고 있었다. 생과 사를 넘어가는 고비를 함께 넘기며 일체감이 커져있는 그들의 함교는 작은 나사 하나가 어긋나는 소리를 놓치지 않았고, 각자의 일에 몰두한 것처럼 무심한 표정들 속에서 짧게 움직이는 시선과 작게 멈칫하는 호흡이 여럿임을 확신할 수 있었다. 좀처럼 일어나지 않는 일이 일상에 등장할 때 자연스럽게 나타나는 주변의 반응이었다.

무심하게 내려진 커크의 제안은 강요하지 않는 명령이 분명했다. 예상치 못한 일과의 축소에 내심 당황했던 스팍은 아주 잠깐 거부하기를 고민했지만 이성적인 논리로, 또는 어딘가 무안한 당위성을 빌미로 고개를 끄덕였다. 현 시점에서 함교에서의 일이 급하지 않은 것은 사실이었고 최종적인 경로를 정하기 전에 새로운 대안이 하나라도 늘어난다면 그 또한 큰 수확이었다. 어찌됐건 그에게는 준비가 필요했고, 그렇다면 주어진 것을 최대한으로 활용해야겠지.

 

스팍이 자신의 쿼터로 돌아온 것은 예정보다 4.1시간 앞선 때였다. 계획에 없던 자유 시간을 얻었지만 약간이나마 남아있던 혼란은 이미 상당부분 가라앉힌 뒤였다. 유니폼을 벗은 뒤 간단히 손발을 씻자 더는 생각나는 것이 없다. 컴퓨터를 들여다본다고 도움될 일이 아니었다.

단정하게 정리된 쿼터 모서리에 자리를 잡은 뒤 그날의 명상을 시작해본다. 평소보다 이른 시간이었지만 평소와는 다른 무엇을 위해 가능한 노력 중 하나였다. 전달할 정보와 실행되는 대화란 그렇게까지 큰 차이를 보일 수 없을 텐데 어째서일까. 커크와의 대화는 그렇지 못한 경우가 드물지 않았다. 커크의 대답이나 색다른 질문들은 유용한 대안이 되기도 했고 즉각적으로 반대하게 되는 허황된 이야기이기도 했다. 이만큼 안다 자신한 뒤에도 끊임없이 그를 놀라게 만드는 함장의 무모함이, 언제나 나쁜 결과만을 불러오는 것은 아니었지만.

다시금 모호해지는 생각을 애써 붙든 스팍이 호흡을 다듬는다. 자신은 도대체 무엇을 두려워하는지. 스팍은 가중되는 긴장의 이유를 알 수 없었고 그 적나라한 비논리가 불만스러웠다. 도돌이표를 만들어내는 의미모를 불안과 이상한 긴장을 무작정 억눌러서는 안됐다. 지문의 모양을 따라 그려지는 감정을 하나하나 풀어내면서 그는 명상을 계속했고 어느 정도는 효과를 본 것만 같다.

 

어째서 저녁을 먹지 않는지 물어오는 커크에게 필요가 없었다 대답하는 스팍의 목소리는 침착했고, 제대로 되묻지도 않으며 본론을 재촉하는 성급한 손짓에도 언제나의 얼굴로 마주할 수 있었다.

도착한 시간을 보자면 커크 역시 저녁을 먹지 않은 듯했다. 함장의 불규칙적인 식사습관을 지적해야할지, 반사적으로 의문이 떠오르지만 참을성이 닳아있는 얼굴을 보면 부적절한 효과만이 예상되었다. 명상을 위해 피워놓은 향을 정지시킨 뒤 방안의 온도를 조절하는 데에는 몇 분조차 걸리지 않았지만, 의자에 앉아 등을 기댄 커크의 손은 벌써부터 몇 번이나 위치를 바꾸고 있었다.

의미모를 불안과 이상한 긴장을, 자신만 갖고 있지 않다는 걸 확인하며. 스팍은 허리를 곧게 폈고 두 손을 감췄다. 내려다보는 자세에서 생겨나는 심리적인 우위는 벌칸에게도 통용되는 상식이 아니었지만 교관의 생활로 지구의 학생에게 익숙해져있던 스팍은 약간이나마 효과가 있기를 바라고 있었다. 시작은 언제나 확실하게. 질문의 시간은 나중으로.

짙은 눈썹 아래에서 날카롭게 반짝이는 푸른 눈동자를 느리게 지나친 스팍의 시선이 커크의 어깨 옆 어딘가에서 멈췄다.

“내가 오메가인 것을 쉽게 인식하는 지구인은 많지 않지. 한 때 언급했던 것처럼 종족의 차이가 있는 체취의 다름도 판단에 영향을 미치겠지만, 그보다 근본적인 부분에서 이해가 쉬울 수 없는 일이라 당연한 결과야.”

“…….”

커크는 강의의 시작을 곧바로 알아차렸다. 그는 수업을 지겨워할지라도 실패한 적 없는 학생이었고, 스팍의 오래된 습관에도 익숙해져있는 남자였다. 무슨 짓이냐 묻는 것처럼 짧게 찌푸려지는 미간이 스팍의 시야 구석에 들어왔지만 그것이 전부였다. 간신히 예의를 차린다는 듯 끄덕이는 뾰족한 턱을 외면하며 스팍은 고개를 돌렸고 설명을 이어갔다.

“벌칸과 지구는 적지 않은 공통점을 가졌지만 대외적인 부분에서 큰 차이를 가진 문화야. 우리의 문화는 감정을 드러내지 않으며 논리를 추구하는 언행이 찬양받고, 지구의 관점으로는 과도하다 싶을 만큼 격렬한 표현을 배제하고 있지. 격렬하다는 뜻도, 표현이라는 말도, 다른 범위를 갖고 있다고 생각하네. 공통영어를 사용할 때조차 온전한 소통이 불가능하지. 같은 말을 다르게 이해한다면, 그리고 다르게 반응한다면, 당연할 결과야. 언어는 사회의 거울과도 같은 것이며, 개인적으로는 이러한 차이가 사소하고 일상적으로 드러날수록 서로에 대한 이해를 도와준다는 역설적인 믿음을 갖고 있네.”

“……그래, 자잘한 문제는 더 큰 문제를 막을 수 있지. 그리고 우리는 다른 존재라서, 서로를 잘 모르고.”

커크의 중얼거림은 공격적이지 않았다. 순순한 표정으로 대화를 이어가는 목소리에 긍정의 표시삼아 고개를 끄덕이자 뭔가 더 말할 것 같던 커크의 입이 다물어진다.

“근본적인 다름을 통해 서로를 파악하기 어려운 것은 피치 못할 결과지만 그것은 꼭 종족의 다름만으로 일어나는 일이 아니며, 같은 지구 출신의 대원들 중에도 문화적인 배경이 다른 이유로 조화를 이루기 어려워하는 경우가 비일비재하지. 그런 이유로 나는 스스로의 다름을 불필요하게 강조하거나 공표하는 태도를 따르지 않네. 존중은 강요될 수 없는 것이며 올바른 이해는 문화적인 교류를 통해 자발적으로 탄생해야 할 테니까.”

“본인의 비밀주의는 문화적인 관습만이 아니라 스스로 선택한 거라고 말하는 건가? 마음을 편하게 해 주자면, 당연히 그럴 거라고 생각했었어.”

어딘가 웃음이 섞인 목소리에 스팍은 자신도 모르게 시선을 향했다. 긴장이 풀린 것처럼 편해진 커크의 입가는 언제나처럼 풍부한 감정을 보이며 그를 맞이했다. 커크의 미소는 방금 전까지 칼을 들이대던 이들이 잠시라도 신뢰하게 만들어버리는 그의 무기 중 하나였다. 사소한 임무에도 최선을 다하는 열정적인 독점욕이, 의외의 순간에 너그러워지는 양면성이란 이런 것을 뜻했다. 비웃음을 벗어던지며 성장한 짐 커크는 솔직해져있었지만 드러나는 것은 드러나지 않는 걸 강조할 뿐이다.

멀어지는 목소리가, 다가가지 못하는 진실을 크게 만드는 것처럼.

스팍은 숨을 들이켰다. 그는 긴장한 자신의 이유가 부끄러움이라 착각하지 않았다. 이제껏 말해본 적 없던 새로운, 그렇게나 오래되었는데도 입 밖으로 뱉은 적 없어 새로운 정보라서, 그래서였다. 어떻게 접근해야할지 모르겠는 당황에 휩싸여 가늠하지 못한 최초를 위해 그는 숨을 들이켰고 짧게 감았던 눈을 떠 앞을 향했다.

“그래. 문화적인 차이나 생물학적인 차이만으로도 지구인과 벌칸은 많은 다름을 갖고 있지. 하지만 나의 경우는 그것과도 달라. 나는 두 종족의 혼혈이고, 그 결과 양쪽의 기준 모두를 벗어나니까.”

그의 생물학적인 구분은 좀처럼 대화에 등장하지 못하던 단어였다. 놀란 것처럼 몸을 굳히는 커크에게 스팍은 틈을 보이지 않았고 이야기를 진행시켰다.

“우주를 탐구하는 직업이라면 다수가 그렇겠지. 보편적인 범위를 벗어나는 인생은 뒤따르는 불편을 감수해야하고, 내 경우에는 생물학적인 개성이 그 중의 하나였네.”

살짝 벌어진 커크의 입은 하고 싶은 말을 참는 자의 것이 아니었다. 어서 끝을 들려달라 몰두한 눈을 바라보며 스팍은 한순간 박자를 놓쳤고 짧게나마 흔들린 시선을 숨기지 않았다. 지금이야말로 솔직한 표현이 유용한 때였다. 자신의 솔직한 얼굴에서 읽혀지는 감정이 과연 무엇일지 마음 한구석에서 궁금해 하지만 답을 얻을 기회는 지금이 아니다. 그는 마음을 다잡았고 두 손을 마주 쥐었다. 느리게 깜박인 스팍의 눈동자가 흔들린 시선을 다시금 바로 세운다. 쉴 틈을 주지 않을 것은 눈앞의 남자가 아니라, 자기 자신이었다.

“보통의…… 벌칸도 아니고, 보통의 인간도 아닌 나의 신체에는 불가능으로 표기될 다름이 존재하지 않지만, 신체의 기능을 조정하고 제어하는 현대의학의 효과를 완전히 받아들이기 어려워. 다행스럽게도 벌칸의 유전적 요인과 함께 발달한 정신관리가 대부분의 불편을 대체해주지만 완벽한 통제가 불가능한 부분이 남아 있지.”

누구의 방해도 없이 끊어진 스팍의 목소리는 마치 그것을 원망하는 것처럼 빨라져 있었다. 서두르는 혹은 저어하는 스스로를 몰아치며 바짝 마른 입술을 핥아본 벌칸의 혀가, 어딘가 마비되는 감각을 인지하며 마지막 말을 끄집어낸다.

“내 육체는, 장기간의 항해근무가 배정된 연방의 대원에게 의무적으로 제공되는 조정의 선택을 받아들이지 못해. 그 결과 전통적인 조치가 필요하고 때에 따라 부가적인 의사의 처방이 요구되네.”

“…….”

의문과, 깨달음과, 의심하고 자제하는 순간의 갈등이 집중해있는 눈동자 너머에서 별의 무리처럼 웅성거린다. 빛나는 은하를 이루는 가장 많은 수의 적색왜성이 빛을 내지 못하는 것처럼. 보이지 않는 혼란과 숨죽인 마음에 감사를 표하는 것처럼 스팍은 두 손을 펼쳤고 마땅한 목적을 찾지 못하면서도 시선을 피하지 않았다. 자연스럽게 늘어뜨려진 스팍의 손에 커크의 주의가 쏠리지만 그 역시 무의식적인 행동일 것이다. 대부분의 생활패턴을 구성해내는 무의식의 습관들은 때때로 이성이 짐작조차 못할 진실을 가장 먼저 찾아냈다.

“일반적인 관계에서는 알아차리지 못할 차이야. 나의 체취는 지구 출신의 상식에 기억되어있는 오메가의 것과 극히 다르며, 장기적인 연구나 확실한 목표 없이는 좀처럼 정의하기조차 어려운 인상을 남기지. 거기에 더해진 우주선의 인공적인 영향을 고려하자면 대부분의 대원들은 내게서 맡아지는 표면적인 향기를 나의 체취로 기억하고 있을 거야. 벌칸의 향은 낯설지만 강렬하고, 기억속의 유사품을 찾아내 분류하기 수월하니까. 하지만 최근의 경험을 통해 반복적인 지식이 늘어나있는 알파의 감각이라면 본체를 알아차릴 수 있지. 비록, 의식적인 정의를 내리지 않은 상태에서라도, 변화를 눈치 채기란 어렵지 않을 테고.”

“……그러니까, 한 문장으로 요약해 보자면,”

“…….”

스팍은 커크의 말을 기다렸지만 이어지는 것은 간지러운 침묵이었다. 침묵에 간지럽다는 표현이 가능한지는 모르겠지만, 지금 그가 느끼는 감각은 그와 가장 흡사했다. 확실한 아픔으로 통각을 자각하지 않으면서도 존재를 주장하는 꿈틀거림. 어울리지 않는 커크의 망설임은 보이지 않는 실체의 덩어리였고 꼬리를 스치며 지나가는 동물 같았다.

 

등받이에 기대져있던 커크의 여유는 어느새 모조리 사라져있다. 당장이라도 앞으로 솟구칠 것처럼, 혹은 충돌할 것처럼 내세워진 상체가 무릎을 짚은 양손으로 간신히 지탱된다. 잔뜩 웅크린 어깨는 꽉 쥔 주먹처럼 단단하고 꼭 그만큼 불안했다. 끊어졌던 문장이 이어진 순간 안도의 감정을 느낀 것은 스팍이었다. 우주에서 초를 세는 시간의 흐름과 동떨어져 한없이 이어지던 정적이 마침내 숨통을 트이자 허황될 만큼 엄청난 해방감이 그를 휩쌌다.

“……지금 그거를…… 어, 사이클을 겪고 있다는 말이지?”

“그래.”

커크는 심지어, 그들의 관습에서 숱하게 사용되는 속어를 스팍의 앞에서 사용하지 않기 위해 노력하기까지 했다.

 

스팍의 오메가 발정기, 지구인의 일상에서 히트로도 불리는 그것의 존재와 발생에 대한 커크의 반응은 예상치를 뛰어넘을 만큼 양호했다. 기본적으로 제공되지만 누구도 읽지 않는 연방의 규범서를 본다면, 통계적으로 엔터프라이즈에는 자연적인 호르몬 레벨을 유지하는 오메가가 약 0.7퍼센트의 확률로 있었다. 연방 전체에서 활동하는 대원 중 임신을 위해 노력하거나, 의학적인 이유로 조정이 추천되지 않는 경우, 또는 자연적으로 조절이 가능한 종족의 확률이 그러했다. 스팍은 현재 함내에 자연적인 사이클을 감수하는 오메가가 자신 외에 없다는 사실을 알고 있었지만, 어디선가 읽었을 혹은 들었을 지식을 기억해내며 상황을 정리하려는 함장의 노력을 방해하지 않았다.

간단히 통보하지 않았던 것만으로도 화제의 미묘함이 전달될 일이었다. 지나친 과시를 할 일은 아니었지만 그렇다고 가볍게 넘어갈 이야기 또한 아니었다.

이제까지처럼, 그리고 다른 이들처럼 모르고 넘어가는 것이 최선이었겠지만 달라진 관계와 조건으로 인해 피하기 힘든 결과였다. 스팍은 의사의 검진이나 처방의 내용, 그리고 맥코이의 개인적인 의견까지 따져 물으며 자신의 건강을 확인하는 커크의 태도가 함장이 보일만한 범위를 벗어나있다고 인식했지만 그렇다고 조절을 요구할 수도 없는 일이었다. 불필요한 관심을 포함해서도 그의 반응은 스팍이 생각한 최악의, 그러나 현실적인 대응보다 양호했다.

당장의 업무에 무리가 없음을 두 번이나 확인한 커크는 진작 자리에서 일어서 있었다. 팔짱을 꼈다가, 풀었다가. 걸음을 옮겼다가 그 자리에 멈춰 섰다가. 질문이 넘쳐나 어쩔 줄 모르는 모습으로 망설이고 곤란해 하는 커크의 모습은 이해하기 어려운 수준이었지만 스팍은 그가 물어야 할 질문을 이미 알고 있었다.

“다수의 대원이 선택한 방법이 아닐 뿐 효과는 동일하네. 규칙적인 화학적 효과가 일정 기간 주입되는 한 억제력에는 문제가 없고, 불미한 사고 역시 일어날 확률이 낮아.”

“사고? 어떤 사고?”

“……자유방임주의로 반복적인 성관계를 가질 경우 생겨나기도 하는, 계획적이지 않은 임신 등의 사고 말이지.”

“그런 걱정은 한 적도 없다고!”

누구를 바보로 아냐며 높아진 목소리에는 화가 섞이지 않았고 남아있는 걱정도 그대로였다. 가장 먼저 확인해야할 정보라고 생각했는데. 의아한 마음에 고개를 기울인 스팍에게 말문이 트인 커크의 질문이 연달아 던져진다.

“얼마나 가는 거지?”

“일주일을 넘기지는 않을 거야.”

“그렇게 장기적으로 그, 처방을 해도 괜찮은 건가?”

“현재의 방법을 사용한지는 이미 4년이 넘어있기 때문에, 이제와 문제가 생길 가능성은 미비하네.”

“귀찮았겠어.”

“익숙해진 상태지.”

“…….”

스팍의 독자적인 상황과 해결의 방법은 장기적인 기간에 걸쳐 일어나고 있는 진행형의 사실이었고 그 정보가 의미하는 내용은 적지 않았다. 며칠에 걸쳐 그날의 대화를 준비하던 스팍은 커크가 과연 자신의 과거를 궁금해 할지 아니면 근본적인 시작을 궁금해 할지 확신할 수 없었다. 하지만 준비는 짧지 않았고 그는 커크의 관심이 어느 쪽으로 향하더라도 대체적인 응답이 가능하도록 준비를 한 입장이었다. 그래서 스팍은, 커크의 제안에 무방비하고 솔직한 반응을 보이지 않을 수 없었다.

“이제까지의 얘기를 종합해 보면 그…… 자체는 특별할 게 없는 것 같은데, 그런가?”

“그래. 벌칸의 특수성이 더해지기는 했지만 그 부분의 요소는 장기적인 영향을 가진 것이고, 당장의 일들은 인간의 기준에도 익숙한 현상들이지. 맥코이의 처방으로 충분한 것 역시 그래서고.”

“…….”

커크는 어딘가 곤란한 듯한, 말하려는 단어가 입안에서 사라진 듯한 표정으로 스팍을 바라봤다. 언급하기 어려운 이야기는 다 끝났을 텐데. 허락을 구하지 않는 상대에게 해줄 수 있는 것은 기다림뿐이었고 다행스럽게도 커크의 고민은 길지 않았다. 이어진 이야기는, 아무런 생각이 없지 않을까 싶게 즉흥적이어야만 가능한 종류였다.

“스팍, 더 안전한 방법이 있는 걸 알고 있지?”

“구체적으로 말해주겠어?”

“확률적으로 소수의 누군가는 언제나 겪는 현상이라고. 무리한 약물효과나, 불확실한…… 위험을 무릅쓰지 않고서도 방법이 있는 게 당연하잖아.”

스팍은 무리한 약물효과를 겪거나 불확실한 위험을 걱정하고 있지 않았다. 잘못된 정보를 바로잡으려 열리던 그의 입은 곧이어 이해된 전체의 내용을 인식하며 굳어버렸다. 커크의 불분명한 제안은 하나의 가설만이 목적을 이룰 수 있는 논리였고 그렇다면 그것은, 말해보자면.

“……오메가의 발정기는 건강과 관련된 권리를 주장할 수 있는 것이고, 연방의 규칙에 따라, 공식적인 기록에 배우자나 성적인 관계의 파트너가 있을 경우 정해진 기간의 활동이 허용되지.”

“그래. 정말로 비슷한 거라면, 36시간을 넘기지 않을 거 아냐?”

커크는 고민을 해결한 것이 자신인 것처럼 안심하는 표정으로 자리에 주저앉았다. 방치되어있던 작은 의자는 기대앉는 움직임에 맞춰 경쾌한 소리를 내며 흔들렸고 스팍은 애써 입을 다물고서 마음속의 생각을 정리했다. 그는 자신이 커크의 상식을 과대평가해왔는지 혹은 그의 책임감을 과소평가해왔는지 구분하기 어려웠고, 스스로에게 먼저 향하는 의심의 화살부터가 믿기 어려울 만큼 어리석은 의견을 들었을 때 생겨나는 보기 드문 반응임을 인지했다. 어지러운 속도로 뻗어나가는 다양한 사고를 정리하며 스팍은 자세를 가다듬었고 어느새 느슨해져있던 어깨를 반듯하게 폈다.

“짐, 지금의 제안이 성사되기 위해서는, 가장 기본적인 프로필에 표기되는 관계자의 유무가 수정되어야 하며, 그에 따르는 영향이 연쇄적이라는 걸 알고 있겠지?”

“아니 자꾸만 누구를 바보로 아냐고…… 당연히 알고 있지. 내가 이 먼 우주에서 모종의 사고로 죽을 때 옆에 있으라고 잡아오는 이름도 바뀌겠지만, 그거야 이미 그런 상태잖아.”

설마 자기가 죽을 때 옆에 없을 생각이었냐고, 과장된 목소리로 떠드는 커크의 앞에서 스팍은 기어코 미간을 찌푸렸다. 이것이야말로, 솟구치는 의구심을 막을 수 없어 보이고 만 실수였다.

“왜?”

“…….”

“왜 그래야 하지?”

스팍의 의문은 정당했다. 그는 자신의 사소한 불편에 적응한지 오래였으며 실질적으로도 현재의 처방에 만족하고 있었다. 그의 기준에서 볼 때 커크의 제안은 불필요하며 관련조차 없는 이야기였다. 어째서 그들이, 상부의 기준과 서로의 경력에 영향을 미치면서까지, 거짓 정보를 기재해야 하는 걸까. 그래서 얻을 수 있는 결과는 충분히 관리되고 있는 그의 기간이 단축된다는 것뿐이 없을 텐데?

쏟아지는 질문을 가득 품은 눈동자로 스팍은 커크를 바라봤다. 어딘가 불편해 보이던 그의 표정은 이해하기 어려운 당황이나 곤란함의 뜻이 아니었다. 무심하게 올라간 입 꼬리와 재미있다는 듯 균형을 잃은 눈썹아래에서 새파랗게 빛나는 눈동자는 아무런 걱정을 품지 않고서 작고 확실한 흥분을 드러냈으며 이제야 본론이 시작된 것 마냥 열의를 보이고 있었다.

그리고 스팍은 자신이 간과했던 맥코이의 거듭된 주의를 기억해냈다. 의사의 우려가 향한 상대는, 그가 아니었던 것을.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

 

 

 

물론 커크의 제안은 말뿐이었다. 진지한 주장이라기보다는 관련되어 떠오른 생각에 불과한 그런 종류의 언급들은 형태적으로도 낯설지 않았다. 스팍은 갑작스럽고 위험한 제안이 함장의 자유로운 사고가 가진 산발적인 습관의 하나일 뿐이라고 결론 내렸지만 그럼에도 대화는 계속됐다. 과도한 단절은 반발심을 부를 뿐이고 반대를 위한 반대를 유도하기 때문에, 인간과의 관계에서 추천되는 행동이 아니었다.

“그 의견에도 일부분의 이득이 있음을 알고 있어. 하지만 그를 초과하는 손해가 수반되는걸 고려하자면 적극적으로 추진할 방법이 아니지.”

“왜? 어떻게든 넘어갈 수야 있겠지만, 무슨 수로 버티든 간에 무리가 있는 걸 알고 있다고. 나도 땅에서 태어난 놈은 아니니까…….”

어머니의 존재를 암시하던 커크의 말끝이 흐려진다. 그의 가정환경은 역사적인 사건이 원인인 관계로 스팍에게도 알려진 지식이었고, 개인적인 화제 특유의 민감함에 따라 공백조차 그것에 그치지 않을 위험이 있기 때문에 어느 정도의 대화가 허용될지 추측할 여유도 많지 않았다. 이야기의 방향을 고민하던 스팍은 결국 현재에 집중하는 것으로 안전을 추구했다.

“일반 대원이라면 다를 테지만 함장은 그렇지 않아. 상대가 같은 함대의 대원이라면 더욱 그렇지. 그런 종류의 정보는 오래 걸리지 않아 주의를 끌기 마련이고 어떤 결과가 파생될지 긍정적이게 예상하기 힘들다고.”

“무슨 소릴 하는 거야? 지금쯤이면 못해도 대원의 반 정도는 우리가 뭘 하는지 알고 있을 걸? 아니라면 그거야말로 크게 잘못된 거고.”

비스듬하게 기울어진 커크의 입술이 망설임 없이 미소를 띤다. 스스럼없는 웃음 앞에서 스팍은 고개를 돌렸다. 함장의 무신경함이 어느새 가면의 하나가 된 것을 알고 있었지만, 관찰자로 평가하는 것과 대상으로 접하는 것은 전혀 다른 경험이었다. 그러나 스팍에게는 객관적인 요소들로 이루어진 확실한 논리가 있었다.

“정해진 상대와의 친밀한 교류는 지구 중심의 문화에서 부정적이지 않게 인식되는 확률이 높지. 인간의 기준으로 판단한다면 적절한 횟수의 성관계는 건강을 유지하는데 도움을 주는 행위고 신체만이 아닌 정신에도 이득이 적지 않아. 일반 대원들은 우리의 이…… 비공식적인 관계에 대해 개인적이고 감정적인, 그럼에도 객관성을 잃지 않는 반응만을 보이는 경우가 대부분일거야.”

스팍은 머릿속에 떠오르는 화학적인 사실을 열거하지 않았다. 섹스는 뇌의 보상부위를 자극하며 도파민을 만들어낸다. 중독을 일으키는 여럿과 비슷한 작용이다. 향정신성약물, 카페인, 도파민, 그리고 초콜릿. 친밀한 육체적 활동에서 얻어지는 쾌락은 고통의 역치를 높여주기도 하고 잡념으로 혼미한 정신을 진정시켜주기도 한다. 일회적인 기회에서 얻어지는 것도 적지 않았지만, 안전한 반복이 얻어져 조건이 발달될 경우 장기적으로도 긍정적인 결과를 얻을 수 있었다. 성인의 지성체가 성적인 관계에서 얻어내는 만족은 감각 이상의 물리적인 소득을 포함했고 규칙적인 운동과 균형 잡힌 식사처럼 과학적인 결과를 보이는 행위였다. 엔터프라이즈내에서의 자유로운 교제 역시 억압되거나 금지되지 않은 것은 도덕적인 이유만이 아니었다.

정상적인 범위의 성욕을 갖고 있는 인간 알파에게는 적정량의 성행위가 필수적이거나 유용했다. 다수의 상식이 그랬기 때문에 그들의 관계가 말없는 수긍을 얻어낸 것일지도 모른다.

함내의 여러 대원들에게, 커크의 상대가 스팍이 된 것은 예외적이라 치부하기 수월한 정보였다. 커크는 느긋한 농담이나 건전한 교류에 너그러웠지만 철저한 선을 그으며 내부를 관리해야했다. 아직 젊고 경험이 많지 않은 그로서는 수하의 대원들 사이에서 지위를 굳히는 것이 우선이었다. 그가 안심할 수 있는 대상은 연계되지 않은 범위에서 허락될 일회적인 관계였고 외부로 눈을 돌린 결과는 차선이 될지언정 최선이 될 수 없었다. 불확실한 사건들은 추측과 의심을 불렀고 많으면 너무 많아서, 적으면 너무 적어서로 불안요소를 키웠다.

짐 커크는 연방의 역사에서 가장 젊은 나이에 함장이 된, 역사적인 출생과 방만한 과거를 가진 시끄러운 존재였다. 유별나게 집착하거나 추종하지 않아도 당연하게 눈이 가는 것이 무리의 알파였고 커크의 여러 개성은 마찬가지로 젊고 경험이 부족한 대원들 사이에서 쉽게 돋보였다. 엔터프라이즈의 대원들에게 그들의 알파는 이상한 금지구역이 되어 있었고 암묵적으로 존재하는 벽을 모두가 함께 인정하는 것은, 결과적으로 말한다면 누구라도 선을 넘는 순간 모두의 주의를 끌 수밖에 없는 위험한 위치로 커크의 상대를 규정해놓았다.

그런 현재와 과거를 함께 놓고 본다면 맥코이의 의견은 스팍의 생각보다도 더 보편적인 입장을 대변하고 있었다. 스팍은 함장의 다음으로 확고한 지위를 가졌고 대다수의 대원들과 전혀 다른 출신의 이방인이었다. 누구도 그와 같지 못했으며 모두가 그와 달랐다. 스팍의 출신과 외모, 성향, 공통의 역사에 기록된 개인의 비극, 엔터프라이즈의 시작부터 함께했던 경력 등은 다른 어떤 대원과도 비교할 수 없는 분류로 그를 고립시킬 수 있었다. 다른 누구라면 반발하거나 질투했을지 모르는 이들조차 스팍의 이름 앞에서는 입을 다물었다. 그는 모두와 다른 인물이었고 지금 같은 조건에서 다수의 공격성을 불러내지 않을 중요한 특성을 갖고 있었다.

그것은, 스팍은 엔터프라이즈의 화제에서 제일 감정적으로 분리되어 있다는 현실이다. 그만큼이나 혼자일 몇몇 대원들에게서조차 그는 별개로 취급되는 개체였다. 스팍을 벌칸 부함장이 아닌 하나의 개인으로 인식하는 자는 많지 않았고 극히 소수에 속하는 이들은 커크의 성적인 활동에 직접적인 관여를 원치 않았다.

종합적인 관찰로 스팍은 커크의 정기적인 상대가 자신이 된 사건에 대해 논리적인 이유를 여럿 구해냈으며 그를 기반으로 주변의 반응을 이해했다. 함장의 선택에서 보기 드문 논리적인 결정이라고 생각되기도 했다. 그런 이해가 축적되고 있었기 때문에, 굳이 말하지 않으면서도 딱히 숨기지 않는 커크의 언행을 감내할 수 있을지도 모른다.

하지만 그것은 어디까지나 그들의 관리에 속한 엔터프라이즈 내에서의 이야기였다. 온 우주에 이름이 알려진 젊은 함장이 공식적으로 제출하는, 위험하게도 기록에 남고 말 정보. 연방의 준장들이 얼마나 많은 관심과 다양한 방법으로 그들을 뜯어볼지에 대해 스팍은 상상이 불가능했지만 추측은 할 수 있었다.

‘사람들이 뭘 좋아하는지 알잖아요? 탁월한 외모, 우월한 권력, 천성적인 힘……. 대충 그렇게 요약될 수 있죠.’

우후라의 지루한 목소리가 떠오른다. 세상은 아름답고 훌륭한 것을 좋아했다.

 

그러나 그들이 좋아하는 것은 그것만이 아니다. 그들은 비극을 좋아했고 추문을 따랐으며 몰락을 기록했다. 아름답고 훌륭한 것과, 덤비는 고통에 부서져 나간 살점은 어차피 같은 것이고, 그러니 덜하거나 못할 수 없는 일인데도.

엔터프라이즈는 탄생부터 매순간 과한 관심을 받는 운명이었다. 커크의 높은 성공률은 자랑스러운 것이었지만 무모한 방식에는 비판이 당연한, 스팍도 이해하기 힘든 사건이 적지 않게 속해있다. 그들의 함장은 의지만큼이나 감정적이었고 자주 표명되는 독선적인 주장은 자신의 목숨을 담보로 삼아 더욱 위험했다. 성공은 질투를 부르지만 도박은 그에 당위성을 더했다.

그러나 그녀는 그를 사랑했다. 엔터프라이즈는 자신의 함장을 사랑했고 그녀의 대원들 역시 그들의 함장을 신뢰했다. 스팍은 커크를 향한 대원들이 믿음과 각양각색의 호의를 알고 있었다. 사소한 불만이나 개인적인 호불호가 아무리 다양할지라도, 이상과 취향과 성격이 다른 그들을 하나로 묶어두는 것은 엔터프라이즈만이 아니었다.

하지만 그들의 세상은 엔터프라이즈가 아니었다. 우주의 어둠속에서 엔터프라이즈는 하나의 점에 불과했고 스팍을 만들어놓은 역사와 지식에는 엄두조차 내지 못할 것들이 가득했다. 아는 것들은 겪지 않고 자신하기 어려웠고 겪고 있는 것들은 알아내기 힘들었다.

작고 가볍고 의미를 원치 않는 감정들. 크고 질척하게 흐르면서 이름을 소리치는 욕구들. 지나가는 노래처럼, 꿈에서 지르는 비명처럼.

 

스팍의 결정을 만들어낸 이유들은 신중하며 타당했지만 그는 나열하지 않았다. 커크를 설득하기 위해서는 창의력이 필수적이다.

스팍은 자세를 고치며 생생한 눈동자에 시선을 맞췄다. 커크의 느긋하던 표정에 힘이 실린다. 무엇으로 자신을 거스를지 기대하는 것처럼 쏘아보는 그에게 스팍이 제출한 이유는 그야말로, 반박의 여지없이 확증된 사실이었다.

“인간의 육체는 벌칸을 감당할 수 없어.”

“뭐?”

“육체의 욕망이 화학적인 조절과 억압으로 조정되는 것은 이성이 유지되는 상태에서만이지. 역설적으로 억압이 가능해 이성이 유지되는 것일 수도 있지만 결과는 흡사하고. 일반적인 경우를 상상하며 생물학적인 해결을 추구하기에는 불안한 요소가 인간의 경험을 벗어나고, 신체의 능력만을 생각해도 불합리한 도전이야. 불편이 있는 것은 인정하지만 충분한 통제로 얻어진 안전을 포기하며 그 외의 방법을 구할 이유가 부재하네.”

“…….”

객관적인 표현으로 포장된 스팍의 설명은 커크의 자존심을 자극할지도 모를 내용이었지만 동시에 본질적인 지적이었다. 커크도 무지한 분야는 아니었다. 의식에 자리한 알파의 본능은 사실을 인정하기 싫은 반감으로 집착할 수도 있지만, 스팍은 커크가 외면하고 있는 진실을 기억했다. 그는, 어떻게 하면 공격적이지 않은 방법으로 과거를 상기시킬지 고민해야했다. 그들의 관계는 상대적으로 최근의 사건이었고 처음의 시도에서 방어기제의 발동으로 알파의 반응이 폭발한 것 역시 쉽게 잊을 수 없는 현상이었다.

커크도 그리 쉽게 지난 일로 치부하지는 못할 만큼.

“하지만, 아니 물론 나도 처음이 마냥 좋지 않았던 건 기억하지만,”

“호불호의 문제가 아니라고 얘기했을 텐데? 누구의 잘못도 아닌 우연한 사고였어. 죄책감을 가질 필요가 없지. 하지만 지금의 변화된 조건에서 신중하지 못한 행위로 유사한 종류의 사건이 발생한다면 행동의 주체는 죄책감을 갖게 될 것이 분명하겠지.”

스팍은 미약하게 빨라진 자신의 호흡과 말하는 속도를 감지하면서도 조절을 시도하지 않고 드러내기를 택했다. 그의 말에는 아무런 거짓이 없었지만 모든 진실은 아니었다. 자신의 표면적인 걱정이 과장되게라도 전달된다면, 그래서 커크의 위험한 상상이 막아진다면 충분했다.

내게 죄를 짓게 하지 말라는 스팍의 애원은 유효했고 커크는 태연하게 흐름을 바꿨다. 의사의 검진에 관한 대화는 스팍에게 편안한 주제가 아니었지만 벌칸에서의 처치가 어떠했는지는 외부인의 흥미를 붙들기에 유용했다. 커크는 스팍의 어린 시절 이야기에 금세 빠져들었고 그날의 대화는 그렇게 종결되었다. 금이 간 벽을 외면하며 바닥을 바라보듯이.

 

이후의 날들은 평소처럼 흘러갔다. 스팍은 변화를 알게 된 커크가 평소와 다른 행동을 보이지 않을까 의심했지만 특정한 계기는 나타나지 않았다. 그들은 일을 했고 농담을 나누었으며 식사와 휴식을 공유했다.

대화의 주제 역시 일상을 벗어나지 않았다. 획일적이라고 하기에는 지나치게 포괄적인 것이 그들의 일상이기도 했다. 생활과 취미가 섞이는 것은 장기임무를 함께하는 대부분의 대원들에게서 일어나는 과정이었고 메스홀에서 나누는 대화가 한 순간 옥수수의 맛을 평가하다 다음 순간 진공의 위험과 어뢰의 수리로 점철되는 것도 남다른 모습이 아니었다. 많은 이들의 관심이 점차 가까워지는 스타베이스 인디펜던스를 향해 있었지만 느슨한 스케줄이라도 다른 임무가 남아 있었기 때문에 지나친 흥분이나 섣부른 실수 역시 좀처럼 일어나지 않았다.

 

스팍은 담당부서의 정리를 도왔고 자신의 개별 프로젝트를 분류했으며 체콥이 발견한 몇 개의 단축경로를 술루를 비롯한 조종사들에게 문의해 완성시켰다. 그의 식생활은 변화를 보였지만 애초에 채식주의인 이상 남들의 질문이 날아올 만큼 달라지지 못했다. 맥코이는 두 번 정도 스팍의 식단을 조절하려 시도했지만 결국에는 몇 개의 하이포를 추가하는 것으로 만족해야했다.

맥코이. 맥코이는 엄격하게 정해진 질문만을 했고 공개적인 장소에서는 관련 주제에 조금이라도 다가갈 요지를 차단했다. 단순한 핀잔조차 하지 않는 의사의 태도는 평소와 비교해 냉정해보일 수준이었지만 스팍에게는 그쪽이 더 만족스러웠다. 그는 규정된 범위를 벗어나지 않는 의사의 질문이 자신에 대한 신뢰라고 느꼈다. 스팍이 의사를 속이지 않으리란 믿음. 스스로의 안전을 위해 최선을 다하고 있다는 확신.

스팍은 맥코이를 한 순간도 의심하지 않았다. 그는 단 한번 의사에게 질문할지를 고민했다. 커크와의 대화가 있던 밤의 다음날이었다. 대원의 의학적인 상태가 업무에 영향을 미치지 않는 이상 맥코이에게는 보고해야할 의무가 없다는 걸 스팍 역시 알았지만 그들의 관계를 고려한다면 예외적인 대처가 추천될 만도 했다. 그와 커크의 관계, 의사와 커크의 관계, 어느 것을 두고 봐도 성립되는 가설이었다. 직업윤리에 어긋날 위험도 없었다. 반복적인 육체의 접속은 증세에 직접적인 영향을 미쳐온 요인 중 하나였다.

인간의 기준에서는.

 

스팍은 커크가 과연 그 사실을 스스로 도출해냈을지 궁금했다. 명확한 원인 중 하나임이 분명하더라도 전체를 이루기는 부족했다. 혹시라도 커크가 과도한 책임을 느낀다면 오류를 정정해줘야 할 일이겠지만 필요가 생기지 않는 한 은폐하고 싶은 인과관계였다.

그가 은폐하고 외면하고 싶은 것은 그것뿐이 아니었지만 바로 그 욕구가 모든 것의 무게를 가중시켰다. 목적 없는 집중력과 에너지의 낭비는 그를 소모시켰고 스스로를 의심케 했다. 하지만 스팍은 내면의 혼란을 부인한 적 없었다. 본질을 피하며 주변을 배회하는 불안이 문제를 악화시킨다는 인식 또한 명확했다. 그러나 지금의 그는 평상시와 달랐기 때문에, 결론을 지연시키는 편이 자연스러웠다. 통제를 벗어난 감정은 이성적인 판단에 쉽사리 접목시킬 수 없는 요소였고 기록과 관찰로 평가할 수 없는 미지수의 존재였다.

스팍은 자신의 혈압과 체온을 종교적으로 측정했다. 그는 종교가 없었지만 무의미한 행위에서 위안을 얻는 비이성적인 작용은 과거의 관습이 어떤 목적이었는지를 실감하게 만드는 경험이었다. 실질적으로 그의 일상에는 수많은 반복이 존재했다. 별의 반짝임. 커졌다 꺼지는 모니터. 숫자의 교환과 공간의 재생산. 매일의 일과, 식사, 수면, 명상, 숨을 내뱉고 눈을 깜박이는 순간순간들.

커크.

 

한번은 사건일 뿐이다. 반복만이 관계를 만들어냈다. 그들의 관계에는 애매한 부분조차 없었다. 그들은 동료였고 친구였으며 밤을 보내며 낮을 마주했다. 스팍은 그들의 대화가 커크의 행동패턴을 무의식적으로라도 수정시키지 않을까 생각했지만 틀린 예상이었다. 하루를 끝내면서 혹은 하루를 잠시 미루면서. 연구실과 휴게실로 스팍을 찾아온 커크는 습관처럼 혹은 인사처럼 빠른 정리를 재촉했고 함장의 적나라한 농담을 들으며 그와 함께 걷는 순간은 이미 여러 차례 반복되어온 자연스러움을 갖고 있었다. 그 자연스러움은 자신의 쿼터를 향하는 커크의 발에도, 뒤따르는 스팍을 이끄는 손에도 존재했다. 불분명한 것은, 반복되어온 스팍의 상심이었다.

 

그리고 위기가 다가왔다. 짧은 명령으로 시작된 단순한 임무는 누구도 예상 못한 사태를 일으켰고 스팍의 모호한 갈등을 종료시켰다. 시간이 지난 뒤에 돌이켜 본다면 이것이라고 확신하게 되는 분기점이었다. 하지만 판단은 언제나 미래의 것이었고, 스팍은 아는 것이 많지 않았기 때문에, 자신의 결정이 얼마나 큰 결과를 불러올지에 대해 아무런 자각이 없었다.

 

눈을 뜬 그를 처음으로 반기는 것은 우후라다. 시야를 채우는 그녀의 미소가 표백된 것처럼 희뿌연 배경을 지워버린다.

“그렇게 멍청한 줄 처음 알았어요.”

“아니지. 행성 알타시오에서도 똑같은 표현을 들은 것 같은데.”

“내 말이 그 말이죠. 매번 멍청한 짓의 레벨이 높아지고 있다고요.”

부드럽게 다가온 그녀의 손이 스팍의 목을 감싼 기구를 해제했다. 한결 편해지는 자세에 반사적으로 크게 숨을 들이키자 낯선 통증이 뒤따른다. 내장기관의 손상이 그의 추측보다 더 큰 범위였나 싶다. 하지만 다른 계획은 성공했음이 분명하다. 피로할지라도 슬프지 않은 얼굴에게 스팍은 믿음을 확인받는다.

“체콥은 무사한가? 클리오 소위는 치료가 가능했고?”

“둘 다 아무렇지 않아요. 이제는 말이죠.”

“다른 대원들은, 동굴이 매몰되어서…….”

“멀지 않아서 다행이었어요.”

모두의 안전을 확답받자 머리가 무거워진다. 어쩌면 가벼워지는 것도 같다. 자유로운 오른팔로 상체를 지탱하며 일어나 앉자 그녀의 말이 실체로 다가온다. 치료받는 것은 그뿐이었다. 얼마나 오래 정신을 잃었던 걸까? 의료용 모니터의 구석에서 시간을 찾으려던 그가 곧이어 떠오른 질문에 정신을 차리고 입을 연다. 쇳소리가 섞이던 발음도 점차 명확해진다.

“엔터프라이즈의 상태는 어떻지?”

“괜찮아요. 성운을 따라 가기로 했어요.”

“…….”

이해되는 선택이다. 새로운 행성은 안전하지 못했고 정찰로 얻어진 정보만으로도 신중해야할 필요성이 제기되었다. 몇 개의 연결로 구속된 왼손을 위해 의무대원을 재촉하려던 스팍은 자신을 반대하는 엄격한 손짓에 입을 다물었다.

“아직 안돼요. 못해도 한 시간은 더 누워있어야 해요.”

“과도한 예방이군. 재생된 장기가 적응될 동안에도 이동은 가능하고, 이 이상의 휴식은 불필요할 텐데.”

“그거야 그렇지만,”

“…….”

입술을 깨물고 미간을 찌푸리면서. 우후라의 침묵은 갑작스러웠고 잠깐의 곤란한 표정으로도 스팍은 답을 얻을 수 있었다. 믿기 어려운 일이었지만 잊고 있었다. 자신의 이, 평소와 다른 몸 상태를.

잊을 수 없는 장애를 잊은 것도 그를 놀라게 했지만, 그녀를 곤란하게 만들었다는 죄책감이 더 크게 다가온다. 시선을 피하며 말을 잇지 못하는 스팍에게 한숨을 쉰 우후라가 자리를 옮긴다. 크고 작은 모니터와 조종패널 사이에서 의사를 호출한 그녀가 인사를 할 것처럼 스팍을 돌아봤다.

“난 이제 갈게요. 건투를 빌고 있을게요.”

“……전투는 끝난 것으로 알고 있는데.”

“글쎄요. 난 다가오는 폭동의 발소리가 들리니까요.”

투명한 벽으로 둘러싸인 공간에 홀로 누워있던 시간은 길지 않았다. 스팍은 뒤늦게 감사 인사를 놓쳤다 깨달았지만 그것 역시 미뤄질 일이었다. 규칙적인 소음만 맴돌던 침대 위로 순환되는 공기가 크게 움직여 빠져나간다. 정직한 속도로 열리는 자동문이 화난다는 것처럼. 발로 차고 어깨로 부딪히며 부수겠다는 것처럼. 거칠고 빠른 걸음이 충돌한 듯 멈춰 섰다 튕겨나가듯 멀어진다. 보이지 않는 막에 밀려난 듯 물러서는 커크의 다음으로는 잔뜩 화가 난 얼굴의 의사가 등장했지만 스팍은 이미 그들을 보고 있지 않았다. 의식보다 먼저 반응한 감각이 그를 움직였고 상처를 치료하던 몸은 이미 본능의 점령지였다.

 

맨발로 딛고 선 바닥에서부터 섬뜩한 냉기가 차오른다. 강제적으로 선이 분리된 왼팔에는 가느다란 핏줄기가 여럿이다. 신경을 건드리는 병실의 냄새와 벌칸의 피가 뒤섞이지만 스팍의 개방된 감각에는 아무런 장애가 되지 못한다.

느리게 뒷걸음친 다리가 무언가에 막혀 자리가 정해지고. 바닥에 시선을 고정한 스팍이 호흡을 이어본다.

최대치의 진동으로 가득 찬 듯 갑갑한 정적이 뇌를 짓누르고 입을 막지만 벗어나기란 불가능했다. 분노한 알파의 체취는 그런 영향을 미치기도 했다. 민감한 소수와, 특정한 누군가에게.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

 

 

 

모든 것이 흐릿했다. 동시에 눈이 아플 정도로 선명하기도 하다. 소리에 색이 있는 것처럼, 그 끝이 뾰족한 것처럼 스팍의 심장을 찔렀다. 커크의 목소리는 크지 않았지만 확실했고 코앞에 서있는 것처럼 가깝게 느껴졌다.

“기다리라고 명령했잖아! 최소 일곱 시간만 더 기다렸으면 됐는데!”

“짐, 진정하라고, 지금은 네가 소리 지를 때가 아니야!”

“이건 미친 짓이었고 내 목소리는 절대 크지 않다고?”

“너나 그렇게 생각하겠지.”

다급하게 이어지던 대화가 끊어지더니 정말로 다가오는 걸음이 있다. 시야에 들어오는 어두운 색의 신발을 보며 스팍은 호흡을 골랐고 눈을 깜박였다. 초점이 잡히면서 눈부신 흰색이, 쉽사리 자국이 나지 못하는 의무실의 바닥이 보인다. 머리 저 구석에서 고개를 들어야 한다는 생각이 들지만 따라선 안 될 부당한 명령이라 거부하게 된다.

부당한 것은 그뿐이 아니었지만 도대체 무엇인지 알 수가 없다. 그 무지가 제일 괴로웠다. 순식간에 비워진 정신에는 도무지 떠오르는 것이 없고, 팔다리가 마음대로 움직이지 않고, 그 마음대로 라는 것부터 불가능하다. 자신의 의지가 어디에 있는지? 다음 순간의 행동 그 어떤 것도 떠오르지 않는다. 숨을 쉬는 것조차 노동이 된다. 스팍은 혼란이 아닌 공백을 느꼈고 무너져 내린 빈자리를 비명이 채워갔다. 밖으로는 나오지도 못하고 머릿속을 뒤흔드는 끔찍한 비명이 한계를 모르고 계속된다. 계속되고 계속되어서는 기어코 뼈를 닳게 만들어서, 얇게 만들어서, 투명해질 정도로 얇아진 두개골을 부수고 튀어나올 것이다. 당기는 손에 찢어지는 가죽처럼 피부를 찢고서……

“스팍!”

눈앞에 보이는 얼굴은 낯설지 않다. 그리고 스팍은 기억해낸다.

 

맥코이의 질문은 간단했다. 통증이 있는 위치를 알려준 뒤 침대에 돌아가 앉자 할 일이 끝난다. 팔뚝을 타고 흐르던 피도 멎었다. 환자복에 말라붙은 몇 방울의 피는 불에 탄 자국마냥 어둡다. 방안에서 이어지는 그들의 대화가 스팍의 귀에도 들리지만 해석에는 짧지 않은 시간이 필요했다.

“넌 지금 소리 지를 자격이 없어. 내가 기다리라고 몇 번이나 말했잖아! 당장 나가라고.”

“왜 저러는 거야? 마취제 때문인가?”

“그것도 있지만 다른 게 더 문제지! 세포 재생을 하려면 불순물을 다 빼야해…… 지금 스팍은 널 감당할 상태가 아니야. 설명해 줄 테니 일단 나가라고!”

“뭐? 그게 무슨…….”

“…….”

속삭이는 목소리가 멀어진다. 열리는 문소리에 맞춰 움직이는 주변의 공기가 스팍을 비껴간다. 무슨 일이 벌어지는지 알아야 할 테지만 좀처럼 관심이 생기지 않는다. 자꾸 초점을 잃어가던 시야가 갑작스러운 외침에 끌려나온다.

“난 의사야! 이 정도 난리에는 준비되어 있다고!”

맥코이. 맥코이가 소리를 지르고 있다. 목소리에 이름을 붙이자 이어지는 생각이 늘어간다. 자신은 치료가 필요했고, 치료를 받고 있었고…….

그리고 어떤 일이 일어났는지. 물에 잠겨있던 팔다리가 수면으로 떠오르는 것처럼. 한없이 느린데도 의식하기 힘든 속도로 기억이 맞춰진다. 스팍은 얼어붙은 자신을 기억했고 자유로운데도 자유롭지 못하던 육체를 기억해냈다. 머릿속의 논리는 신뢰하기 어려웠지만 되새겨지는 감각들은 지나치게 생생했다. 어떤 일이, 무슨 일이 일어난 걸까? 단어를 이어붙이면 정해져 버릴 것 같다. 쉽사리 형태를 얻지 못하는 생각들이 자석처럼 서로를 찾아간다. 어떤 일이, 무슨 일이 어떻게 일어났는지…….

“저렇게 바보 같은 알파는 내 평생 처음이야.”

“…….”

“거기다 함장이라니. 우린 모두 살아있는 게 다행이라고. 얼마나 갈지는 모르지만? 난 유서에 이미 누구 책임인지를 써놨지. 내가 죽으면 저 녀석 연금도 다 내 딸한테 갈 거야.”

낮고 거칠게 불평하는 억양이 낯익다. 익숙한 혼잣말을 뱉으며 움직이는 의사의 손이 스팍의 팔을 붙든다. 움직여지는 게 신기할 만큼 가벼운 접촉이다.

“오리온 페로몬도 당해낸다고 떠들지만 그건 결코 자랑이 아니라고. 세상천지 어떤 멍청이가 그런 짓을 하겠어? 멍청한 짓으로 말해보자면 클링온을 빼놓을 수 없지. 저 바보가 클링온도 해보려던 거 알고 있어? 당연히 실패했지만. 정작 방에 들어가서는 세우질 못했으니…… 죽지 않은 게 다행이라고. 하여간에 미친 짓은 혼자 다 하는 녀석이야.”

대답이 필요 없는 무의미한 이야기로 차곡차곡 공백이 사라진다. 맥코이의 중얼거림은 개인의 일지를 기록하는 듯 감정적이었지만 사건의 정리처럼 자세했다.

과거의 언젠가를 떠올리던 목소리가 오늘의 아침까지 돌아왔다. 그리고 사건과, 사건의 반응으로.

 

의사의 목소리는 한참이나 혼자 이어졌고 스팍은 서서히 목적을 깨달았다. 맥코이는 지금 자신의 주의를 돌리고 있었다. 반복적으로 일어나던 잠식의 횟수가 점차 줄어든다. 약물의 영향인지 아니면 의사의 수다 덕분인지는 알 수 없을 테지만 성과는 확실했다. 이제는 눈앞의 것이 분명하고 모든 자극이 즉각적이다. 핏자국이 닦인 팔위로 새로운 바늘이 꽂히며 몇 개의 신경이 연결되는 순간순간이, 연속적인 자극의 전달과 보급이 생생하다. 목덜미에 접합되는 폭넓은 밴드가 무엇을 위해선지 알 것 같다. 숙여진 고개를 더듬어 자리를 찾은 신중한 손이 박혀있던 것들을 빼내고서 압박한다. 갑작스러운 중단에 몽롱해지던 정신이 두 번의 하이포를 맞고서 깨어난다. 이제까지가 모두 꿈인 것처럼, 확실하게 돌아온 스팍의 감각이 중력을 느끼고 무게를 느낀다. 그리고 시간을 깨닫고, 자신의 위치를 알아차린다.

“함교에서의 난동은 믿기 어려운 일인데.”

스팍의 목소리는 그조차도 자신할 수 없을 만큼 작았다. 하지만 쉴 새 없이 떠들던 의사는 아무것도 놓치지 않는다.

“왜, 우리의 함장님이 냉철하고 이성적인 분이라서?”

“이 정도의 사건으로 그런 반응을 보인다면 지휘를 할 상태가 아님이 분명하고…… 우리의, 함교에는 냉철하고 이성적인 대원이 적지 않아.”

“그래. 그녀석이 자리에서 쫓겨나는 꼴은 꼭 한 번 다시 보고 싶지만 이까짓 걸로는 안 되겠지.”

“……탈출은 성공적이었을 텐데.”

선발대의, 란 주어가 빠져있다. 분명히 말한 것 같은데 어째서일까. 부정확한 문장이 신경에 거슬려 고개를 흔들자 주변의 잡음이 멈춘다. 두 개의 모니터를 치우고 앞으로 다가온 맥코이가 고개를 끄덕였다.

“성공적이었지. 몇 명의 심각한 부상자를 제외하고는 아무런 사상자가 없으니까.”

“하지만 함장은 달리 생각하는군.”

“스팍, 명령은 기억하겠지? 이쪽에선 준비 중이었다고. 시간도 정했었잖아?”

“대기시간을 지켰다면 사상자가 발생했을 거야. 현장의 변화에 맞춰 계획의 변동이 필수적이었어.”

“뱃가죽에 구멍이 뚫려 오신 부함장이 할 만한 말이군.”

“클라데 소위의 신체는 행성의 환경을 그만큼 버티지 못해.”

“그래서 그 난리를 쳤다고? 자네의 신체는 견딜 수 있고? 후발대가 때마침 도착했으니 이렇게 떠들고 있는 거야. 아니면 난 지금쯤 반 토막 난 벌칸 시체를 꿰매고 있었을 거라고.”

“시체에게는 그럴 필요가 없을 텐데.”

“…….”

찌푸린 미간으로 입을 다무는 의사의 얼굴에서 스팍은 피로를 읽었다. 그리고 질문을. 무엇을 묻는지 알 수 없어 시선을 맞추자 불만 가득한 목소리가 결국에는 말을 꺼낸다.

“지금 상태가 어떻지?”

“환자에게 물어볼 질문이 아니라고 생각되는데.”

“재생은 다 끝났어. 새살이 보들보들하지. 내가 묻는 건 그 질긴 껍데기가 아냐.”

“…….”

“함장의 난동도 없었어. 하려면 할 수 있어도…… 소용없는 짓이었으니까.”

스팍도 알고 있었다. 위기상황의 발생과 타지에서의 고립에서 생존자들의 상태를 확인하는 것은 기본적인 규정이었고 생물학적인 불편이나 장애가 있다면 무엇이든 계산에 포함될 중요 요소였다. 타고난 조건이든, 단기적인 증상이든, 현재에 미치는 영향이라면 무엇이라도.

클라데의 호흡기관은 이산화탄소가 정량 이하의 환경을 장기간 견딜 수 없었다. 인간에게는 불편에 그치는 조건이 그녀에게는 장애가 됐다. 애초에 선발대에 포함시키지 않았어야 할지도 모른다. 어디서부터가 실수고 어디서부터가 실패인걸까?

하이포의 자극은 미미하다. 뒤따르는 통증은 흔적일 뿐이다.

몇 겹의 다른 층으로 확장되는 작용을, 호르몬을 조절하고 신경을 안정시키는 인위적인 처치의 눈부신 속도를 감지하며 스팍은 고개를 끄덕였고…… 어느새 누워있던 몸을 일으켜 앉았다. 반대할 것처럼 열리던 맥코이의 입이 몇 번이나 망설이다가, 긴 한숨을 내뱉고서야 멀어진다.

다음의 전개는 스팍의 예상 그대로였다. 문이 열리고 의사가 사라지고 문이 닫히고. 전혀 새로운 동시에 끔찍하게 지루한 공기가 그를 짓누르다 열리는 문소리에 기다렸다는 듯 빠져나간다.

무서울 정도로 익숙한 체취가 심장을 두들기듯 달려들어도 스팍의 표정은 평온했다. 그는 벌칸이었고, 연습이란 한 번으로 충분해야한다.

 

눈앞에 나타난 어깨가 곧다. 두 손은 자연스럽게 늘어뜨려져 있다. 그러나 그 눈을 본다면 누구라도 금세 알고 만다. 짐 커크는 화가 났으며, 그 분노에는 정당한 권위마저 함께한다는 것을.

“중령, 당일의 임무와 수행결과를 보고하게.”

커크의 요구는 분명했고 스팍의 대답에는 빈틈이 없었다. 그는 행성의 도착에서부터 토착민들과의 사이에서 일어난 두 번의 전투를 완벽하게 요약했고 갑작스러운 상황에 고립되었던 선발대의 위치를 정확히 설명했다. 이후의 통신이나 환경의 악화, 대원들의 건강상태나 탈출계획 등은 엔터프라이즈의 로그에도 기록된 것이라 자세할 필요가 없었다.

결정되었던 계획이 앞당겨진 것 역시, 앞선 대원들의 보고로 입력된 지 오래0고, 당시의 상황에 대한 각자의 의견은 상이할 일이었지만…… 결정의 권한이 누구에게 있었는지는 굳이 증인을 찾지 않아도 될 고정사실이었다. 선발대를 이끄는 책임자에게는 실행을 명령한 뒤 보고할 권리가 있었고 그에 따라 스팍은 함장의 계획을 앞당겼다. 그의 결정은 논리적이었고 결과 역시 성공적이었음을, 숫자와 현실이 증명했지만.

커크의 생각은 달랐다. 침착하게 시작된 함장의 목소리가 점차 커진다. 그는 스팍의 결정을 비판했고 무모한 방법을 비난했으며 일어난 결과를 성공으로 판단하지 않았다.

“기다렸어야해! 그러기로 해놓고서, 왜 이런 짓을 한 거냐고!”

“기상조건의 악화로 어쩔 수 없었습니다. 소위만이 아니라 두 명의 대원이 추가적인 호흡곤란을 호소했고 늪지대의 영향으로 인해 예측하기 어려운,”

“그랬다면 보고했어야지! 오전의 통신에는 장애가 없었어, 결정을 통보하는 건 권한을 벗어나는 짓이고 혼자서 그렇게!”

스팍의 대답을 막으며 터진 외침이 중단된다. 낮은 천정을 부술 것처럼 커져있던 목소리를 그제야 깨달은 걸까? 몇 번이나 숨을 내뱉던 커크의 자세가 무너진다. 좁은 공간을 걷기 시작한 그가 벽을 향한 채 고개를 흔든다. 쥐어지는 주먹과 곤두선 어깨가 보이지 않는 적을 향해 날을 세우지만 이어지는 것은 묶여진 침묵뿐이다. 스팍의 시선은 커크를 떠나지 않았다. 호흡에 귀를 기울인 채 아주 작은 움직임도 놓치지 않고서. 그는 커크의 분노와 질책을 읽었고 원망하는 마음을 느꼈지만 대답은 이미 나와 있었다. 그는 선택해야했다.

클라데는 고통스러워했고 스팍에게는 다른 방법이 없었다. 이것이 최선의 결과였다는 걸 어째서 함장은 부정하는 걸까? 어째서 커크는, 자신의 결정을 비난할까?

대화는 끝나지 못한다. 스팍을 돌아본 커크의 얼굴에선 표정이 사라져있다.

“……원래의 계획대로라면 위험에 처하는 건 한명이었어. 여덟 명의 선발대 전부가 생명을 걸어야 하는 무모함은 논리적으로도 우선되는 선택이 아니야.”

“선택된 변화는 그 정도의 위험을 내포하지 않았습니다.”

“아니. 심각하지 않은 대원은 두 명 뿐이고, 그런 둘도 피부조직의 재생이 필수적이라고. 너도 의식을 되찾기까지 세 시간이 넘게 걸렸어. 벌칸이 아니었다면 살아남지 못했을 거야.”

“하지만 저는 벌칸이고, 현재 모든 치료가 완료되었습니다.”

“…….”

박자를 놓치지 않는 대답이 함장의 신경을 건드린다는 걸 스팍도 알고 있었다. 하지만 물러설 장소가 아니었다.

“모든 치료가 완료되었다고?”

“…….”

그런데도 스팍은 대답을 놓치고 말았다. 쏘아보는 커크의 시선이 뼈를 비껴나 지그시 누르는 칼처럼 끝을 알 수 없다. 피부를 그을지, 핏줄을 끊어낼지, 살점을 베어낼지 짐작조차 되지 않는다. 조용해진 공기 속에서 사소한 잡음들이 정체를 드러낸다. 모니터의 신호와 벽 너머의 발소리들. 움직임들. 목적을 위해 활동하는 함대의 심장박동. 의미가 있는 일상들……. 그리고 커크의 말이 이어진다. 흩어지던 생각이 정지된다. 명령을 기다리는 대기상태로 스팍은 고개를 들었고 함장의 목소리를 듣기 시작했다.

“내게는 방법이 남지 않았어. 임무에 부적합한 부함장의 직위를 임시로 해제하고, 함교의 출입을 제한하는 정도라도 기록에 남을 수밖에 없어. 그렇게 된다면 결정은 내 손을 떠나겠지. 인디펜던스에 도착한 뒤엔 대면보고를 해야 하고 당장의 사태를 숨길 방법은 없다고. 만약 중령이…….”

잠겨든 목소리가 끊어진다. 떨리기 시작한 끝을 숨기며 함장은 숨을 골랐다.

“중령이 지금, 현실을 직시하고, 내 도움을 수락한다면 다를 테지만.”

“……제가 직시하지 못한 현실이 무엇인지 이해되지 않습니다.”

“…….”

어느 틈에 내밀어진 손이 물러선다. 주먹을 쥐는 커크의 손에 스팍의 시선이 닿은 것은 잠깐뿐이다.

“넌 지금 제정신이 아니야! 이게 외우주의 한복판이 아니라 다행인줄 알라고! 일주일만 기다리면 전문적인 치료가 가능할지도 모르지만, 이미 그것만으로도 임무에선 배제 될 거라고, 스팍!”

“저는 충분한 처치를 받고 있으며 업무에도 아무런 문제가…….”

없다고, 모든 것이 완벽하게 정상적이라는 대답을 해야 하는데, 하지 못한다. 스스로를 불신해서가 아니며 거짓을 말하지 못해서도 아니다. 자신의 신체적, 정신적 상태가 평균과 다른 것을 인정하지만 함장의 말처럼 극단적인 상황이라고는 생각되지 않았다. 확신은 그대로고 의지도 명확했다. 그는 커크의 동정이 필요 없었고 거부하는 마음은 혐오감에 가까웠다. 치욕적인 감정의 대상이 무엇인지 지금 이 순간만큼 분명한 적이 없었다.

말문을 막히게 하는 스스로의 욕구. 기어코 수면위로 끌어내고 마는 집착의 손길.

“의사의 보고도 필요 없어. 보는 걸로 충분하니까! 넌 죽을 뻔 했어, 그걸 모르겠는 거야?”

“불의의 사고가 일어났음을 알지만 어떤 결과라도 현장의 상황에서 발생할법한 범위를 벗어나지 않았을 텐데.”

“불의의 사고? 완전히 예방 가능한 결과를 그따위로 말하면서?”

“필요에 의한 행동을 잘못으로 판단하는 것은,”

“악의가 없이도 실수는 일어난다고!”

“죄가 있다면 책임을 부인할 의도가 없어.”

“왜 자꾸 죄인이 되려고 하는 거야! 아무도 욕하지 않는다고!”

커크의 숨이 코앞이다. 체온이 전해지고 열기가 들끓는다. 욕하지 않는다 말하면서도 추궁하는 것은 누구지? 탓하지 않겠다면서 내모는 것은 누구의 손이지? 왜 나를 내버려두지 않지? 왜 나를 외면하지 않고, 마치 이제야 묻는 자신이 옳은 것처럼…….

“왜지?”

“…….”

“나는 자네의 필요에 순응했어. 왜 내게는 설명이 요구되지?”

어차피 아무것도 주지 못하면서. 스팍은 다음 말을 잇지 않으며 커크를 바라봤다. 도톰한 입술의 표피가 건조하게 갈라져있다. 벌어진 사이로 새나오던 숨마저 멈춘 것 같다. 굳어버린 얼굴의 끝에서 떨림이 시작된다. 짙은 눈썹 아래에서 그림자가 번뜩인다. 가시처럼 솟아난 속눈썹이 빛을 반사하고 그 안의 어둠을 키운다. 어쩌면 그 시작은 저 밑의 어딘가 일지도 모른다. 생각이나 이성과는 아무런 상관없는 이기적인 본능이, 그조차도 되지 못하는 하찮은 욕구가 전부일수도 있다.

사라지는 자극처럼 이름 없는 감정들. 하찮고 사소하며 무의미한 순간들. 빛을 투과하는 눈동자 너머에 무엇이 있는지 원하는 자신의 우스운 욕구, 벌칸의 원하는 마음처럼 아무것도 되지 못하는 본능의 발작에 불과한…….

“무슨 소리야.”

“…….”

“무슨 말을 하는 거냐고!”

새파란 눈동자는 먼 곳의 착각이다. 항상 그랬다. 검고 깊은 어둠이 타오를 때면 아무리 예쁜 것도 장식에 불과해져버리고 시선을 돌리기란 불가능하다. 스팍은 숨이 막혔다. 봉쇄되는 감각들이 안으로 파고들어 심장을 움켜쥔다. 숨이 막히고, 귀가 멀어가도 눈앞은 흐려지지 못한다. 정지된 화면처럼 거리감을 잃어가는 세상은 배경이 되고 그를 붙든 손만이 전부가 된다. 먹먹한 귓가에 익숙한 비명이 추가된다. 이름을 부르는 목소리. 짐의 이름을 부르는 것은 그의 친구고 그는 의사다. 맥코이. 맥코이의 외침이 이제 바로 곁이다.

“짐 물러서라고! 너무 가깝다고 몇 번을 말해야 돼!”

“저 녀석이 뭐라고 했는지 알아? 저 미친, 벌칸이 나한테 뭐라고 하는지 아냐고!”

“내가 경고했잖아 지금은 이럴 때가 아니라고!”

“본즈, 스팍이 쫓겨날지도 모른다고!”

“너야말로 내손에 쫓겨 날거다!”

욕설이 섞이는 인간의 대화가 멀어진다. 언제나의 도피처가 그를 반겼고 스팍은 눈을 감았다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

 

 

눈을 뜬 스팍을 반기는 것은 의료용 모니터와 맥코이다. 의사의 얼굴은 몽롱한 정신으로도 어울리지 않음을 깨달을 만큼 안도하는 표정이었다. 어긋난 의식과 상황의 부조화를 지나치자 감정의 이유도 기억난다. 그에게는 다툼이 있었고 치료가 필요했다. 전투가 끝나지 않았다는 니요타의 목소리가 떠오르지만 진실된 기억인지 스팍은 확신하지 못한다. 단번에 납득되지 않는 사실의 인과를 따져보자 이해가 돌아오지만 원하는 만큼의 속도를 내지 못한다. 자신의 비논리적인 언행을 떠올리며 분명히 연관된 전후의 사정을 조합해보지만 전체를 파악하기란 불가능했고, 역설적이게도 바로 그 공백이 스팍의 자각을 불러왔다.

“이제는 제대로 된 대화가 가능하겠지?”

“…….”

침묵이 긍정을 전달했을까. 맥코이는 패드를 내밀었고 스팍은 그것을 받아들었다. 자동장치로 각도가 생겨나있는 좁은 매트에 몸을 맡긴 채 눈앞의 숫자를 읽어본다. 수치를 보지 않아도 알고 있는 결과였지만 객관적인 증거는 언제나 도움 되는 존재였고 의사의 진단은 남아있는 의심을, 또는 희망을 제거하기에 충분했다.

선발대가 처했던 고립과 대치상태는 의사소통의 오류로 생겨난 사고에 불과했다. 연달아 일어난 전투에서 사상자가 발생하지 않은 것 역시 행운이었고 회생의 기회가 작지 않았다. 그렇기 때문에 최대한 평화로운 해결책을 선택해야했고, 예상보다 길어진 대기시간을 고려하더라도 결정된 계획에는 수정이 불필요했다. 그것이 엔터프라이즈의 로그에 기록된 그들의 선택이었다. 현장에서의 결정이 바뀐 것은 일어날법한 일이었지만 이유와 과정에는 설명이 필요했고 타당함이 입증되어야한다. 변화로 바뀐 결론을 생각한다면 필수적이었다. 선발대의 탈출은 상당량의 피해를 일으켰고 앞으로도 오래도록, 최소한 행성의 지금 세대가 잊어버릴 정도로는 기다려야 새로운 접근이 가능해 보였다.

엄밀하게 말해서 맥코이의 이야기에는 스팍의 상태에 대한 자신의 판단 즉 의사의 진단이 빠져있었지만 그 부재야말로 스팍의 결론에 확신을 더해주었다.

“클라데 소위의 상황은 나도 알고 있어. 지금은 말이지. 입을 꼭 다물고 있지만 물어볼 필요도 없더군. 그런 식의 영향이 나타날 줄은 아무도 몰랐지만…….”

사건의 요약에서 개개인의 현재까지 도착해있던 맥코이의 말끝이 흐려진다. 질문은 정해져 있을 텐데 무엇을 망설이는 걸까. 의사의 추궁을 기다리던 스팍이 잠깐의 정적과 함께 생각을 정리해본다. 언제나 직선적인 말투가 고민하는 순간은, 상대의 감정을 고려할 때뿐이다.

“내 결정이 독단적이었고 비논리적이었다 말하고 싶다면 망설일 이유가 없을 텐데.”

“뭐? 그건 그냥 사실이야.”

“…….”

“부인하지 말라고. 지금쯤은 그 잘난 머리가 반 정도는 돌아갈 테니까.”

의사의 지적은 옳았다. 스팍은 또다시 침묵을 택했고 맥코이는 좀처럼 보기 힘든 지친 얼굴을 만들었다. 환자의 손에 들린 채 방치되어있는 패드를 뺏어가듯 가져간 의사가 숨을 돌리는 것처럼 주변을 돌아본다. 의자를 끌어온 뒤 느리게 주저앉은 얼굴은 방금 전의 피로를 떨쳐낸 듯 확고한 눈빛이었다.

“내 짐작이 맞다면 소위의 상태를 아는 건 너뿐이었을 거야. 아마 네가 알고 있는 건 그녀도 몰랐을 테고. 안 그래? 알았다면 아직까지 조용할 리가 없지.”

클라데의 종족은 연방내의 소수 중 하나였다. 알려진 역사가 적은 출신으로 인해 그녀가 겪어온 불편은 이것만이 아닐 터였고 어떤 기능이던 간에 인간보다 못한 점이 있다면 공표하고 싶지 않을 일이었다. 장기적인 관점으로 본다면 어리석은 결심이겠지만 선례가 없는 개인으로서는 선택할만한 결정이라는 게 스팍의 판단이었고, 맥코이의 지적능력은 그 정도를 추측하지 못할 수준이 아니었다.

“논리적인 해석이군.”

“그 말 한번만 더 하면 다시 잠들게 할 테니 각오하라고. 어쨌든, 여기서 문제가 되는 건 그 다음 단계지. 아무리 결과가 좋아봤자 과정을 모조리 덮을 수는 없어. 넌 운이 좋아서 살아남은 거고, 나머지도 마찬가지야. 까딱 잘못 했다가는 제대로 전쟁이 날 뻔했다고.”

“예상보다 큰 피해가 있었을 수는 있지만 선발대의 인원만으로는 전쟁을 일으키기 부족하다고 확신하는데.”

“아니, 사상자에 너도 포함되니까, 난 내기라도 할 수 있지. 미친 짓은 너 혼자로 안 끝났을 리 없다고.”

“…….”

맥코이의 단언은 스팍에게 정체를 알기 힘든 불안한 감정을 불러일으켰다. 스팍은 침묵과 함께 잠시나마 시선을 피했지만 그의 외면은 길지 못했다. 찢어지는 소음을 내며 의자를 당겨 앉은 맥코이가 금세라도 달려들 것처럼 그를 쏘아보고 있다.

“방법에 대해서는 묻지 않겠어. 클라데의 상황을 나머지 대원들에게 말하지 않은 것 역시 이해가는 부분이니까 넘어가자고. 하지만 그 다음은 그렇지 않지. 대원들은 위급환자가 있던 걸 몰라. 그런 상황에서 목숨을 걸어야 하는 즉흥적인 계획에 반대가 없을 수 없잖아? 물론 논리적이기 그지없는 벌칸 부함장의 명령이니 대부분은 아무런 의심이 없을 테지만, 그것만으로는 부족하지. 안 그래? 너답지 않은 과격한 명령과, 군말 없이 순응한 대원들을 생각해 보라고. 너에겐 이유가 있었지만 그들은 그렇지 않았어. 그렇지?”

“…….”

“자신할 수 있어?”

“무엇을?”

“그들의 결정이, 오로지 상황에 따른 심리적인 반응이었는지, 아니면…….”

날카로운 의사의 눈이 짧게 여러 번 깜박였고, 어느새 주름이 깊어진 얼굴로 질문이 이어졌다.

“아니면, 의식조차 못하면서 당해버린 생물학적인 반응이었는지.”

“…….”

맥코이의 질문은 스팍에게 아무런 충격을 주지 않았다. 예상한 그대로라 그럴 것이다. 충격을 넘어서 고통에 사로잡힌 듯 괴로운 얼굴은 말을 한 자였고 스팍은 시선을 마주한 그대로 대답을 고민했다. 그는 여전히 답을 찾지 못했고 이것 역시 예상대로였다. 그가 확신할 수 있는 것은 하나뿐이었다.

“그녀는 도움이 필요했어. 그러나 알릴 수 없었고, 나는 최적의 결과가 가능한 방법으로 도움을 제공했을 뿐이네.”

스팍의 목소리에는 조금의 불안도 섞여있지 않았다. 확고한 사실을, 진실이 분명한 과거를 이야기하는 그의 앞에서 의사는 몸을 젖혔고 두 팔을 뻗었다. 숨을 모으는 것처럼 천정을 향해 움직이던 고개가 천천히 제자리로 돌아온다. 매듭이 풀린 것처럼, 또는 무언가 떨쳐낸 것처럼 힘이 덜어진 표정으로. 그리고 말을 잇는다.

“그래. 그녀는 도움이 필요했지.”

“…….”

“너처럼.”

스팍은 침묵을 지켰다. 질문이 아닌 문장에는, 대답이 요구되지 않았으니까.

하지만 맥코이는 스팍의 침묵을 긍정으로 이해한 듯 했다. 의사는 스팍에게 자신이 진단한 문제를 나열했고 새로운 처방을 제안했다. 호르몬의 조절과 체력보완이 목표인 의사의 방법들은 사실상 이미 처치된 후였고 효과를 보이고 있었지만 치료가 목적이 아닌 것 또한 엄연한 사실이었다. 맥코이의 도움이 가능한 것은 어디까지나 물질적인 대상뿐이었고 생물학적인 증세들의 숫자를 고쳐놓는 게 고작이었다. 비록 완전하게는 아닐지라도, 최선을 다한 노력을 누구도 부인하지 못할 만큼은.

어떻게 보자면 이율배반적인 일이었다. 무의식의 반응이 절대다수일 인간의 육체는 화학식을 따져 나온 실험실의 방법으로도 고쳐지는 것이었지만 감정과 감각을 숫자처럼 계산하는 벌칸의 육체는 그렇지 못했다. 스팍은 자신의 육체가 어디서부터 인간이고 어디서부터 벌칸인지 확인할 수 없었고 수많은 전문의들 또한 마찬가지였다. 그에게 필요한 도움이 정신적인 것인지 아니면 생물학적인 것인지 맥코이는 재차 캐물었지만 대답을 주기란 불가능했다. 벌칸의 육체는 정신과 별개의 것이 아니었고 스팍의 정신은 뇌의 작용을 벗어날 수 없었다. 지극히 단순하게 오메가적인 문제에 불과했다면 긴 이야기조차 필요 없을 일이었다.

“짐은 그게 분명하다고 난리를 치지만 그거야말로 그녀석만 아는 얘기지. 장담하는데 나머지 놈들은 뭐가 뭔지 통 모르고 있을 거야.”

“자네의 표현대로라면 거기에 당해놓고서도 말이지?”

“그래, 불쌍하게 홀렸더라도 뭐가 뭔지 모를 거라고!”

“…….”

냉소적인 지적에도 맥코이의 자신감은 꺾이지 않았다. 스팍은 타인들의 무지를 단언하는 의사의 결론이 개인적인 경험에 기반을 둔 허황된 논리임을 알았지만 추가적인 대화를 시도하지 않았다. 표면적인 결과들은 분명 의사의 판단을 뒷받침하고 있었다. 나아지지 못하던 스팍의 상태는 이제껏 함내에서 별다른 반응을 이끌어낸 적 없었고, 분명 인위적인 억제가 적어져있었을 위기상황에서도 확정적인 사건은 일어나지 못했다.

더 큰 수치가 더 빨리 찾아왔다면 여러 면에서 수월했을 수도 있었지만, 소원할 때도 늦어있었다.

스팍은 정신을 차린 뒤 처음 찾아왔던 방문자인 니요타의 반응이 어땠는지를 머릿속으로 반복해 검토했지만 그녀는 오메가였고 그들의 사이에는 이미 개인적인 친밀감이 존재했다. 이어진 방문객들 역시 객관적인 판단의 지표로 사용하기에는 불합리한 대상이었다. 커크는 이미 스팍의 상태를 알고 있었고 맥코이는 직업적인 관계로 인해 자연적인 대응이 배제된 입장이었다. 직전의 다툼이나 행성에서의 사고, 오래전처럼 느껴지는 처음의 순간까지 다 해서. 파편을 맞춰놓은 지속적인 사건들의 나열에서 파악되는 진실은 하나뿐이었다. 갑작스러운 사이클의 변화로 스팍의 육체와 정신은 비정상적인 행태를 보였지만 영향 받는 자체는 사실상 정상적인 범주였고, 당사자가 아닌 외부에 어떤 차이를 발생시켰을지는 누구도 확신하지 못한다는 것.

 

그런 연유로 의사는 함장의 우려를 밀어내며 스팍에게도 납득되는 절충안을 내놓았다. 많은 것이 불분명한 상황에 대해 어째서인지 커크는 분명한 의견을 갖고 있었고 허황된 논리로 책임을 나눠 가지려 고집을 부렸지만 맥코이는 그 역시 냉정한 판단이 불가능한 입장임을 잊지 않았다.

“그 녀석은 당장이라도 무슨 일이 일어날 거라고 호들갑이지만 내 생각엔 그렇지 않아. 설사 우리가 모르는 신고가 있더라도 그건 인디펜던스에 도착한 뒤에나 알게 될 일이지. 상부에서 이런 걸 시끄럽게 처리할리 없으니까.”

“그쪽이 더 신중한 의견일지도 모른다는 생각은 들지 않나 보군.”

“구덩이에 같이 떨어지겠다는 게 대체 어디가 신중하냐? 평소에도 그런 바보가 아니었다면 또 모르는 일이겠지만 원래가 그런 놈이라 쓸모조차 없다고!”

“…….”

맥코이의 한탄에는 상당량의 진실이 섞여있었다. 문제에 직접 부딪히는 커크의 성질은 익히 알려진 특성이었고 개별 사건에만 특정된 반응이라 확인할 길이 없었다. 스팍은 기존에 존재하는 심리적인 성향에 한 표를 던졌고 맥코이는 생물학적인 반응이라 고집 피웠다.

“바보인자는 바이러스라고! 더 이상 상대하다간 너도 나도 옮고 말거야!”

“…….”

농담이 분명할 내용이었지만 표정은 그렇지 않았다. 거친 말투가 미끼처럼 던져지는, 소란스럽고 과장된 의사의 어법은 어느덧 익숙해진 태도였지만 지금의 것은 시간을 버는 행동이었다. 옷을 갈아입고 나가는 것만이 남아있던 스팍에게 의사의 마지막 질문이 건네진다.

“정말 그게 다인건가?”

“계속해서 보고된 사항이라고 믿고 있는데. 나는 첫날의 발견부터 아무것도 숨기지 않고 충실히 의사의 명령을 수행했네.”

“그래 나도 똑같은 숫자를 세 번씩은 봤다고. 하지만 눈에 보이는 게 다르잖아! 지금 얼굴이 어떤지나 알고 있어? 짐이 저 난리를 치는 것도 이해가 될 정도야.”

“직전의 상처치료가 끝난 지 얼마 되지 않았으니 평소보다 못한 상태가 당연하겠지.”

“웃기는 소리 말라고 새로 태어난 장기라서 그전과는 비교도 못할 테니까.”

“…….”

“넌 지금 엉망이라고. 이거야말로 몸뚱이랑 상관없는 문제가 분명해. 그리고,”

마지막인 듯 시작된 대화는 다시 또 꼬리를 물며 길어졌고 결국엔 반복된 질문이, 모습을 달리하며 같은 곳을 찌르는 모양새로 스팍을 붙들었다. 하는 사람이 더 괴로워 보일 정도로 곤란한 질문인 걸까? 차마 말을 잇지 못하는 의사에게 동정심이 생겨나진 않았지만 더 이상 같은 대화를 반복하기가 더욱 괴로웠고 그래서 스팍은 입을 열었다.

“내가 했던 말들이 비이성적인 영향아래에서 일어난 현상임을 알고 있을 텐데? 부재하는 목적을 찾으려 헛된 노력을 하는 것은 에너지의 낭비이고 주제를 벗어나는 일이지.”

“확실한 거야?”

“아니더라도 지금은 알 수 없음이 서로 동의한 결론이었지 않아?”

“…….”

맥코이의 의심어린 눈빛은 피부에 느껴지는 착각을 부를 만큼 날카로웠지만 스팍은 고개를 돌려 환자복을 벗기 시작하는 것으로 대화를 종결시켰다. 목적이 부재한다는 스팍의 대답은 이제까지의 대화중 제일로 핵심에 근접한 표현이었고 그는 아무런 양심의 가책 없이 병실을 나섰다.

 

정말로 시간을 거슬러 추적해본다면 규칙을 깨며 등장한 오메가의 히트부터가 하나의 증세였지만, 그것이야말로 해소할 수 없는 문제의 부산물이었기 때문에 언급할 가치가 없는 일이었다.

 

함장과 의사는 스팍의 외부 업무를 금지해 놓았으나 그 결과로 생겨난 변화는 많지 않았다. 엔터프라이즈의 매일이 임시적인 변화에 묶인 때라서 더욱 그랬다. 기존의 경로를 택해 항해중인 엔터프라이즈는 형식에 불과한 몇 개의 탐사를, 탐사라고 하기도 힘든 지나침으로 기존의 기록에 한 줄을 추가하는 식의 임무만을 수행하고 있었다. 며칠 앞으로 다가온 요크타운에 대한 기대가 최고조에 달해있었고 다른 주제에 대한 관심은 낮아질 수밖에 없었다.

평소와 다른 함내의 분위기는 스팍에게 여러모로 이득이었다. 직접적인 선발대의 방문이 일어나지 않는 이상 그에게 내려진 일종의 벌을 눈치 채는 이들도 줄어들었다. 이것이 과연 형벌인지 혜택인지도 구분하기 어려운 명령이었지만 어떤 형태로든 권한이 축소된 것이니, 그 이유가 무엇이든 간에 남들의 의아함을 불러 모을만한 주제였다. 그밖에도 단축된 업무시간이 또 하나의 증거였지만 함내의 일항사이자 과학부서 담당 장교를 겸하던 그는 애초에 평균치의 1.7배를 일하는 남자였고, 의사의 닦달로 제동이 걸린 시간조차 권장되는 업무량을 초과하고 있었다.

결론적으로 말해 스팍은 여러 조건이 만들어낼 우후라의 의문을 짐작하고 있었다.

“그때 말이죠, 처음 연락이 끊기고 나서. 그땐 사실 크게 다르지 않았어요. 오래 걸리겠다고 결정된 다음이 바빴죠. 의무병동은 비상이 걸리고, 다들 하루를 넘기고 나서 어떨지 걱정했으니까. 그건 전문적인 지식 없이도 걱정되는 상황이었고…….”

“…….”

“커크가 어땠는지 들었어요?”

“별다른 사고가 있다고는 듣지 못했는데.”

“아무 일도 없었죠. 어차피 맥코이도 함교로 불려온 상황이라서.”

“…….”

하지만, 정작 그녀가 물어온 질문은 그의 예상을 빗나간 방향이다.

“그래서 스팍, 둘이 헤어졌나요?”

“…….”

메스홀의 정적이란 평균적인 사용인원을 생각할 경우 자연적으로 발생할 확률이 극히 낮은 현상이었다. 그러니 그녀의 질문과 함께 조용해진 주변은 극히 낮은 우연의 결과일 테고 그 정도의 확률이라면 좀 더 주의를 집중할 필요가 있었다. 이변이 생긴다면 원인을 알아보는 게 당연한 순서였지만.

찰나의 정적은 인식한 순간 흐려졌고 스팍은 눈앞의 상대를 존중해야했다.

“기존에 형성된 개인적인 관계를 뜻한다면 그런 식의 극단적인 표현이 어울리지 않는다고 생각하는데. 우리는 오늘도 여러 번의 대화를 나눴어.”

“그러면 어떻게 말해야 하죠?”

“……정기적이던 특정행위가 근래에는 없었다, 고 할 수 있겠지.”

“흐음.”

그녀는 식사를 재개했고 스팍은 바쁘게 돌아가는 생각을 따라잡기 급급했다. 자극에 반응하듯 튀어나간 대답은 평소의 인식과 다르지 않은 사실적인 정보였다. 하지만 그녀의 질문을 만들어낸 자료들은, 유동적으로 조합되고 있을 정보의 파편들은 그의 인식에서 한참 제외되어 있던 종류였다. 어쩌면 주변의 조용함은 관심의 상실이 아니었을지도 모른다. 모든 것이, 여전한 과거의 연장이었었는지 그렇다면 자신은 또 무엇을 놓쳤는지. 고민하던 스팍이 우후라의 부름에 고개를 들었다. 복잡하지 않은 다중작업을, 식사와 생각을 동시에 하지 못하며 정지되어있던 스팍과 달리 그녀는 어느새 식사를 끝마친 모습이었다.

“나는 성관계의 유무를 물어본 것이 아니었어요. 상대가 다른 경우에는 그게 중요한 요소일 수도 있지만…….”

단어를 고르듯 말끝을 늘이던 우후라가 마침내 질문을 정한다.

반박을 요구하면서도 반론의 부재를 확신하는 자만이 할 수 있는, 똑똑한 자들이 자주 하는 형식의 문장이었다.

“벌칸의 관계에서는, 다른 게 더 중요하지 않나요?”

알고 있는 정보를 타인에게 되묻는 형태란 대부분의 경우 두 가지의 목적을 갖고 있었다. 상대의 무지를 일깨우거나, 자신의 지식을 자랑하거나. 하지만 스팍은 벌칸에서 관계의 근원을 이루는 게 무엇인지 한 순간도 잊은 적이 없었고 우후라는 스스로의 지적능력을 불필요하게 강조하는 무가치한 습성을 갖고 있지 않았다. 그러니 지금의 경우는 또 다른 목적을 짐작하게 만들었다.

하지만 스팍은 인정하고 싶지 않았고 감정적인 욕구를 따라 그녀의 질문을 회피했다.

“인간의 경우라도 성관계의 유무가 모든 관계를 정의하지는 않는다고 믿고 싶군.”

“……아니, 그런 관계가 나쁜 것처럼 말할 필요는 없다고요.”

우후라는 곧 통신담당 대원들의 휴가계획으로 화제를 돌렸다. 스타베이스 인디펜던스까지는 이제 80여 시간만이 남지 않은 시점이었고 여러 새로운 정보가 가득한 대화였다. 도전적인 눈빛 앞에서 평소보다 오래 걸린 스팍의 그날 메뉴는 뿌리식물과 유제품을 분쇄해 만들어진 일종의 스프였고, 그녀는 깊이가 얕은 그릇이 빈 바닥을 내보인 뒤에야 자리를 정리했다. 하지만 우후라는 소정의 목적을 달성했음이 분명했고 그런 자신의 성공을 알고 있었다.

메스홀을 벗어나는 스팍의 귀에는 아무런 속삭임이 들리지 않았지만 그는 바보가 아니었고 그의 대원들 역시 그렇지 않았다. 한순간이나마 그들의 둔감함을 기대한 스스로가 무례하게 느껴질 정도였다.

 

우후라와의 대화는 스팍이 집중하지 않아온 몇 개의 사실을 상기시켰다. 생각하기를 강요했다에 가까울, 은연중의 압박이었다. 커크와의 관계가 끝났는지 묻는 그녀에게 부정한 그의 대답은 거짓이 아니었지만 어떤 면에선 진실의 왜곡으로 볼 수 있었다. 솔직한 소통이 두려웠던 것은 아니지만, 반기는 마음이 아니라 일어나고만 충동적인 대응이다.

사실상 우후라의 지식은 추가적인 동의가 필요 없었다. 성적인 행위가 사라진 관계는 그녀의 표현대로 ‘헤어졌다’ 라는 설명이 허용됐다. 수긍하지 않은 이유는 단 한가지였다. 의무병동에서의 비논리적인 대치 이후로 커크는 그에게 아무런 시도를 하지 않았고, 스팍 역시 특별한 이유를 찾지 못했기 때문에, 제대로 된 소통의 기회가 없었고, 그래서 확신할 수 없다는 게 그의 이유였지만…….

그동안 그들이 공유하던 개인적인 경험들은 어떤 것도 말로 시작되지 않았다. 그렇다면 끝 또한 같아야만 할지도 모른다. 내면으로는 자신 역시 그렇게 인식하고, 은연중에 관계의 종결을 믿기 시작했다. 결핍으로 증명되던 관계라면 자체가 사라지는 마지막이 논리적이라고 생각되니까, 충분한 것만 같았는데.

스팍의 의견은 언제나처럼 다수의 동의를 얻지 못했다.

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

 

 

 

그렇다고 전부가 사라질 수는 없었고, 그럴 필요도 없었지만.

축소된 업무로 어긋난 시간이 늘어난 뒤에도 스팍은 함교에서 커크와 함께했다. 검진과 보고에 치중된 당장의 일과는 특별한 토론이나 자유로운 의견교환을 요구하지 않았고 사실의 전달과 확인에 국한된 대화는 부적절한 반응을 일으키지 않으며 성립될 수 있었다. 이론적인 가능성만이 아니라 실질적인 결과였다. 커크는 스팍의 말에 부적절한 농담이나 개인적인 평가를 덧붙이지 않았지만 공격적이거나 냉랭하지 않은, 함장으로 보여야할 적절한 태도를 보이며 응대했고 그들의 대화는 일과 마찬가지로 필요한 것을 충족하는 준수한 흐름을 만들어낼 수 있었다.

스팍의 판단은 착각이 아니었지만 그럼에도 불구하고 어긋난 위화감이 존재했다. 아무래도 평소보다 조용한 함교는 유난히 지루해진 일과에 책임을 돌릴 수 있었고, 활동량이 적어진 부함장 또한 건강상의 이유로 변명될 수 있었지만, 어떤 타당한 설명을 늘어놓아도 감각으로 느껴지는 긴장을 이해하기에는 부족했다. 쏠리는 시선 없이도 알겠는 기묘한 화살표는 이름을 부르기도 어려운 다수의 뜻이었고 정체가 낯설지 않다. 그런데도 도무지 확정지을 수 없어서, 답답한 마음이 생기고 말 정도로 원인을 알기 어려운 현상이었다.

혀끝까지 올라온 뭔가가 떠오르지 않아 괴로워하던 스팍은 쉬프트의 절반이 지날 즈음에서야 해석의 실마리를 얻었다. 함장을 찾는 기관실의 연락으로 인해 커크가 자리를 비워야 했고 자연스레 함교의 지휘권이 그에게 이동했다. 가벼운 명령을 내리며 고갯짓하는 얼굴에서 짧게 부딪힌 푸른색 눈동자가 확고하다. 반사적인 동작으로 자리를 이동하며 함장의 의자에 앉은 스팍이 잠시 후 최초를 깨닫고 고개를 들고 만다.

잠깐이나마 부딪힌 시선은 오늘 처음으로 커크가 그를 바라본 순간이었다. 그를 보지 않으면서도 그를 살피는 마음들 역시 그것을 알고 있었다. 인식하면서도 언급하지 않는, 무언의 외면들. 판단을 보류하며 의견을 숨기는 타인의 시선들은 분명 처음이 아니었고 이제는 그 모호함의 장점을 알 것도 같다.

정해지지 않은 것은 부서질 수도 없지. 명확한 논리 없이도 어째서인지 이해되는 부분이 적지 않았다.

대부분의 감정들처럼.

 

그러니 스팍은 그들의 관계가 변화했음을 인정하고 있었다. 사소하지만 분명한 요소들이 연계를 만들며 형태를 나타냈고 전체적인 관점에서 긍정적인 결과라고 생각되었다. 그는 오랜 시간 판단을 보류해왔던 자신의 잠정적인 의견을 알고 있었다. 이성적인 관점에서 그와 커크의 관계는 한 순간도 권유될만한 무언가가 아니었다. 함장과 부함장의 사이에는 적절한 동료애와 만족스러운 신뢰가 선호되었지만 그 이상의 개인적인 관계는 포함될 수 없었다. 이기적인 감정이나 불쾌한 다툼을 만들어낼 기회는 최대한으로 제거되는 편이 옳았고…….

설사 그렇지 않더라도, 이미 정해진 과거이니까.

스팍은 현재를 이어갔다. 떠오르는 생각들은 후회가 아닌 호기심에 가까웠지만 애써 상상해볼 필요라곤 찾을 수 없었다. 남은 시간은 길지 않았고 그에게는 할 일이 많았다.

 

그리고 그날이 왔다. 함내 곳곳의 공용 모니터에서 스타베이스 인디펜던스에 도착할 예정 시간을 셌다. 카운트다운을 즐기는 대원들의 흥겨움이 손에 만져질 듯 생생하다. 약 17시간이 남은 시점이었고 엔터프라이즈의 시간대는 점진적인 변경으로 도착지에 맞춰 조절되어 있었다. 안정적인 궤도에 맞춰 지루한 준비를 참아온 주변에는 공용구역의 조명이 낮춰진 뒤에도 적지 않은 흥분이 들끓었지만 스팍은 다른 이유로 잠을 이루지 못했다. 평소라면 명상으로 대체될만한 휴식이겠지만 지금의 그에게는 수면이 하나의 표식이었다. 인위적인 치료가 버거워진 육체는 약효에 따르는 불편을 갖고 있었고 새로운 증세는 무엇이던 간에 환영하기 어려워진 상태였다.

 

억지로 잠을 청하는 행위 역시 스팍에게 익숙지 않았다. 어지러운 머리로 몇 번이나 자세를 바꾸던 그가 바른 위치를 정해 명상을 시도해본다. 적지 않은 집중력을 투자해도 별다른 효과가 없다. 둔해진 감각은 통각만이 아니었고 원하는 만큼 조절되지 못하는, 마치 남의 것처럼 낯설어진 육체 역시 불쾌감을 일으켰다. 스스로를 불편해하는 감정은 오래전에 사라진 것이었는데. 갑작스러운 경로로 찾아온 어린 시절의 기억이 환각으로 그를 공격했고 마냥 수동적인 태도로는 더 이상 견뎌내기 어려울 정도였다.

스팍은 침대를 벗어나 바깥을 향했다. 어두워진 복도의 서늘한 공기를 즐기며 조용하게 이어지던 걸음이 목적을 정하지 않고서 리프트를 지나친다. 그는 엔터프라이즈의 모든 비상구역과 시설 장비를 기억했고 사용이 적은 구석과 방치된 계단을 알고 있었다.

그가 정신을 차린 것은, 관측실의 별 아래에서다.

스팍은 함대의 관측실 모두의 위치와 크기, 비치된 도구와 비품의 존재를 알았지만 사용한 경험이 적었다. 희미해진 감각을 다그쳐 떠올려본 시간은 자유로운 출입이 적은 때였고 그렇다면 텅 빈 고요가 당연했다. 어지러운 머리와 느슨해진 호흡은 무의식중에 앉을 곳을 찾고 있었고 초점이 돌아온 시야에는 두터운 테두리로 장식된 우주가 가득하다.

한없이 느리게 멀어지고 가까워지는 바깥의 세상. 이상한 말이었지만 엔터프라이즈의 속도를 아는 머리에서도 그렇게까지 비이성적인 소리로는 들리지 않았다. 자신이 꿈을 꾸고 있다는 생각에 손을 움직여본다. 어두운 공간을 배경으로 떠오른 것처럼 흰 손이 다가온다. 돋아난 핏줄과 근육의 모양을 살피다가 깨닫는다. 어느새 손톱이 길어있었다.

뭘 하고 있는 걸까?

“뭐하는 거야.”

“…….”

“스팍, 뭘 하고 있는 거냐고.”

목소리를 듣고 나서도, 자신의 귀를 믿지 못한다. 청각을 부인해서가 아니라 다른 감각이 달려들어서다. 순식간에 솟구친 감각기관들이 무게와 온도를 만들어낸다. 잊고 있던 육체가 갑자기 그 자리에 나타나 무겁게 머리를 붙든다. 빠르게 뛰는 심장을 묶어놓은 혈관이 팔과 다리로 뻗어나가 마비된 것처럼 힘겨운 움직임을 절감하게 만든다.

하지만 그는 대답해야 했다.

“우주를 관측하고 있어.”

조용한 목소리에 코웃음이 돌아온다. 전달된 것은 분명하겠지. 입이 열린데 만족하는 걸 타박하듯 거칠어진 억양이 시끄럽게 되묻는다.

“약냄새가 지독해. 몽유병이라도 생긴 건가?”

“관측실의 사용에는 제한시간이 없을 텐데.”

“하지만 넌 맨눈으로 별을 보는 취미가 없어. 그건,”

“…….”

“그건 내가 하는 짓이라고.”

커크의 말은 옳았다. 목적 없는 감상을 위해 별을 바라보는 건 스팍의 취미가 아니었다. 스스로 이곳을 찾아온 마지막이 언제인지조차 기억하기 힘들었다. 어쩌면 기억할 과거가 없어서, 그래서일지도 모르지만, 잊을 수 없는 것은 이미 하나를 넘어 있었다. 제멋대로 되살아나는 장면과 소리가 현실위로 겹쳐지자 차가운 벽에 기대던 금발머리와 흩뿌려진 웃음소리가 떠올라 그를 당황하게 만들었고 그래서 그는, 곁에 다가온 그림자를 뒤늦게 깨달았다. 다른 모든 것처럼.

걸음을 멈춘 커크의 발이 방향을 바꾼다. 돌아서는 얼굴을 보기 위해 스팍은 고개를 들어야 했다. 조명이 꺼진 관측실의 아늑하던 어둠이 이제는 눈을 가리는 장막이 된다.

우주를 등진 커크의 얼굴에선 표정을 알아보기가 힘들다. 물속의 모래처럼 손가락 사이로 빠져나가는, 잡히지 않는 체취가 부드럽지만 고집스럽고 익숙하지만 섬뜩하다. 그 자리에 머물며 향을 더하고 색이 짙어지자 잊기 힘든 냄새가 순간을 가득 채워 새로운 기억을 만들어낸다. 알고 싶지 않아도 알게 만든다. 혼란과 착각을 지우는 있는 그대로의 욕망이 과거에 갇히지 못하고 뛰쳐나온다.

보이지 않게 순환되는 공기조차 그 자리에 붙들린 걸까. 천연덕스럽게 섞이는 스스로의 흥분에는 바닥이 없고 시작이 없다. 끝이 없기 때문이다. 아무것도 끝나지 못해서, 막아놓을 시작을 찾지 못한다. 스팍은 자신의 양면성이 끔찍했지만 가혹한 본능만을 탓하는 않았다. 그는 그렇게까지 어리석을 수 없다. 하지만 커크는 그와 달랐다.

“뭐가 필요한 거야.”

“…….”

“말을 하라고. 난 그렇게까지 똑똑하지 않아. 뭐든 알아서 하는 놈이 아니라고!”

낮게 시작한 목소리가 순식간에 가까워진다. 차갑고 미끈한 유니폼이 사라진 것처럼, 허벅지 위에 펼쳐진 손에서 내려앉은 모양 그대로 체온이 전이된다. 불빛이 없이도 파랗게 드러나는 눈동자가 깨뜨릴 수 없는 벽으로 다가온다. 부서질 것처럼 투명한데도 금이 가지 않는 견고함은 두드리고 싶은 충동을 일으켰다. 가라앉은 수면위로 뚝 하고 떨어지는 물방울마냥 파동을 일으키고, 출렁이게 만들어서, 넘치게 흘러서 젖어드는 땅을 맨손으로 파내고서…….

논리적일 수 없던 상념이 끊어진다. 품안에 기댄 머리와 등허리를 끌어안은 두 손 아래에서 스팍은 눈을 감았다. 단단한 어깨가 무게를 실으며 그를 붙들자 헤어나갈 길이 보이지 않는다. 손쉽게 부서지는 뼈와 섬세한 근육이 더운 피부에 감싸여 모양을 만들고 이름을 부른다. 뒤섞여 짙어진 체취가 점차 겹을 쌓으며 세상을 분리시키고, 명확한 논리로 이성을 설득하지만, 그의 눈을 뜨게 하지는 못했다. 스팍의 눈을 뜨게 만들고 신음을 멈추게 만든 건 그의 오른손이다. 숱이 많은 금발머리를 헤집으며 이마를 더듬고 눈가를 짓누르던 벌칸의 오른손을, 새파란 눈동자를 둘러싼 얇은 뼈를 언제든지 부술 수 있는 자신의 오른손을 떼어내며 생각한다. 차라리 그런 마음이라면 쉬웠을 것 같다고. 입술을 깨물어 열게 만드는 열정과 깊숙이 파고드는 혀에 만족하는 육체처럼, 바라지 않고서도 충분했다면 얼마나…….

욕심을 참으며 멈춰선 손이 신호가 된 것처럼, 이리저리 흘러내리던 커크의 숨이 터진다. 젖어 부푼 입술이 스팍의 턱에 스치듯 닿았다 떨어지고서 눈을 마주친다. 가빠진 호흡 탓에 들썩이는 어깨로 세상을 가리고서 그가 묻는다. 뭘 원하는지.

하지만 스팍은 원하는 게 없었다. 그에게 있는 것은 필요였고 통제를 벗어난 욕망은 어리석은 감정처럼 물러설 줄을 몰랐다. 깜박이지도 못하고 크게 떠진 눈가에 커크의 숨이 흩어졌다. 몇 번의 호흡만으로 덥고 축축한 공기가 식어 날아가듯 가벼워진다. 멀어진 얼굴과 드러난 세상의 침통한 어둠을 바라보며 스팍은 입을 열었다.

“성적인 관계의 진전을 원하는 건가?”

“……나만 원한다면 안 되겠지.”

“눈앞의 증거로 알 수 있겠지만, 그렇더라도 가능한 행위야.”

“…….”

누구를 향하는지 모를 모욕에 커크는 욕설을 흘렸고 스팍은 눈을 감았다. 순식간에 차가워진 공간이 몇 개의 덩어리로 갈라지며 잠잠해진다. 스팍은 죄책감을 씹어 삼키며 무분별한 마음을 억눌렀다. 그는 떨어진 정적을 밟고 나가는 몇 걸음의 발소리가 요란하게 울린 뒤에도 한참을 지나서야 고개를 들 수 있었다. 방으로 돌아가는 길은 분명 올 때보다 오래 걸릴 터였다.

 

만약 커크가, 욕심을 부리며 이기적인 욕망을 채우는 남자였다면 모든 것이 바뀌었을 것 같다. 시작을 없앨 방법은 그런 것뿐이지 않을까. 허황된 생각에 사로잡혀있던 스팍의 고개가 패드의 불빛을 향한다. 답변을 확인한 그가 패드를 내려놓고 임시적인 숙소를 벗어난다. 파이크는 어디서든, 기다리는 걸 싫어했다.

 

스타베이스 인디펜던스는 활발하고 안정된 지역에 위치하는 중급 크기의 인공행성이었다. 초창기에 만들어진 탓에 외교적인 행사도 자주 열렸고, 전략적으로도 중요한 거점이라 역사적인 사건에도 드물지 않게 이름이 등장했다.

특별한 목적이 없는 방문이라 책임이 덜해서일까. 모처럼 조종대에서 손을 놓은 대원들은 화사한 인공하늘을 즐기며 뿔뿔이 흩어졌고 함장을 위시한 지휘부서 역시 각자의 자유를 즐기는 분위기였다. 몇몇 부서는 함대의 수리와 보완을 위해 업무가 연장되었지만 그런 것조차 드문 기회로 환영받고 있었다. 엔터프라이즈가 머무르는 기간은 이틀로 예정되었지만 상황에 따르는 유동적인 계획이라 누구도 서두를 이유가 없었다.

즉각적인 절차가 짧게 끝난 뒤 스팍을 붙든 것은 맥코이였다. 맥코이의 잔소리는 예상대로의 절차 중 하나이기도 했다. 연방의 병원에 연락해두었냐 묻는 의사에게 스팍은 별다른 거부감을 내보이지 않으며 고개를 끄덕였다. 추가적인 처지를 위한 약속이 존재하는 이상 거짓말도 아니었다. 불만스러운 표정을 풀지 않으며 의사는 스팍에게 보고를 요청했지만 그 역시, 자연히 전달될 소식으로 대체될 일이었다.

의사는 곧 갈 길을 갔고 그러자 아무것도 막는 것이 없다. 체념한 마음은 이제까지 알지 못하던 패배감을 느꼈지만 상실에 따라오는 해방감도 없지 않았다. 보이지 않는 얼굴을 생각하지 않으며 걸음을 재촉하던 스팍이 멀어진 뒤에야 멈춰 서본다. 투명한 벽과 거대한 기둥으로 가려진 엔터프라이즈를, 한 번 정도는 돌아봐야했다.

 

사고 후 현장의 지휘가 불가능해진 파이크는 전면적인 은퇴를 고려했었지만 인력이 부족했던 연방은 쉽게 그를 놔주지 않았다. 활기찬 우주도시가 책상에 앉기 싫다던 이에게도 새로운 의욕을 불러일으켜 다행이었다. 많은 이들이 스타베이스의 함장이란 직책을 명목뿐인 장식으로, 연방의 제독에게 달리는 훈장이라고 생각했지만, 실제로는 외교적인 영향력이 작지 않은 권력의 중심부였고 그에 따르는 즐거움도 적지 않았다. 모두가 고향을 떠나온 장소에서는 남다른 종류의 결속이 생겨났고 자유로운 중력은 사고의 전환에도 효과적이었다.

인디펜던스의 개혁적인 체계를 언급하는 스팍에게 파이크는 고개를 흔들었다.

“아직도 시범단계라 칭찬할 때가 아니야. 나야말로 마중 나가지 못해 미안하네. 저녁에 제대로 보러갈 생각이었어.”

“엔터프라이즈를 보게 되어 반가우시겠습니다.”

“그렇지. 아무리 짧은 동안이라도 나 역시 그녀의 함장이었으니까.”

파이크의 집무실은 한 면이 유리로 되어있는 아름다운 공간이었다. 인디펜던스의 중심부가 정면으로 내려다보이는 고층의 전경에서 남다른 것은, 정오를 기다리는 해와 같은 높이로 허공을 가로 지으며 이어져있는 또 다른 통로다. 별개의 건물들을 이어놓는 다리이자 반대로 된 받침대인 그것들은 건축학적인 미학 외에도 다양한 장점을 갖고 있었고 이곳의 특이환경에 맞춰 발전된 기능은 누구에게라도 이야기 거리가 될법한 화제였다.

하지만 파이크가 스팍을 부른 이유는 그런 것이 아니었다. 그런 것들, 기술의 발달과 무중력의 이용과 엔터프라이즈의 진화 등에 대해서도 이야기할 필요가 있었지만, 어느 것도 당장의 주의를 부르는 종류가 되지 못했다.

날렵한 곡선으로 마무리된 제독의 데스크로 돌아간 파이크가 앞에 놓인 패드를 살펴본다. 의자를 향한 짧은 손짓은 거절하기 어려운 명령이었고 스팍은 오랜만에 입게 된 정복 차림으로 자리에 앉아야만 했다. 서있기를 고집한다면 허락될 일이었지만 지금의 대화가 얼마나 오래 걸릴지는 전적으로 파이크의 선택이었다.

파이크는 과거 스팍의 함장이었고, 아카데미 시절에는 그의 멘토였으며, 엔터프라이즈의 운명적인 출발에서부터 한 순간도 스팍을 향한 신뢰를 버리지 않은 인물이었다. 그런 그가, 어째서 안식년을 요구하는지 물었을 때 거짓을 말할 수는 없는 일이었다.

“개인적인 목적으로 뉴 벌칸을 방문할 필요가 생겼습니다. 장기적인 거주를 고려하지는 않지만 그렇게 될 가능성도 포함하고 있으므로, 현재의 임무에서 허용될 단발적인 방문으로는 부족하다고 생각합니다.”

“음, 벌칸을 구경하겠다 이건가? 엔터프라이즈를 버리고서?”

웃음기 띈 얼굴로 내뱉는 직선적인 말투는 파이크의 특기였다.

“엔터프라이즈는 더 이상 학생들로 채워진 어린 함대가 아닙니다. 그동안 경험이 쌓인 대원들이 각자의 몫을 준수하게 수행하고 있는 만큼, 저 하나가 떠나는 것으로 버려진다는 표현은 적합하지 못합니다.”

“…….”

미소를 보이는 입매 그대로 눈썹을 찌푸리던 파이크가 자신의 자동 의자를 조절한다. 조용하게 변경된 높이와 거리 덕에 매끄러운 테이블 위에 손쉽게 손을 올린 다음. 두 손을 마주잡으며 상체를 기울인 얼굴은, 지구가 낯설고 어색하던 벌칸의 생도를 다독이며 가르쳐주던 그 얼굴이었다.

“스팍.”

“…….”

“지금 본인이 어떤 꼴인지, 알고 있는지 모르겠군.”

신랄한 말끝에 따라붙은 웃음은 시작에 불과했다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

정년퇴직이 가능할법한 나이까지 연방의 현장을 뛰어온 자라면 누구나 사람을 혼낼 줄 알고 있었다. 풋풋하다 못해 징그러운 신입생을 자주 다뤄봤다면 더 할 일이었다. 도착하면서 사고라도 있던 건지 착각할 정도라고, 차려입은 옷으로도 가려질 수 없는 스팍의 병색을 비난하기 시작한 파이크는 듣는 이의 죄책감을 유발하는 감정적인 표현을 골라 다혈질의 질책을 마무리했다.

“내가 다리를 못 쓴다고 코까지 막힌 줄 아는 건가? 도대체 무슨 병이면 나보다도 더 약냄새를 풍기고 다니게 되지? 내 종아리에 바르는 연고보다 더 지독한 건 또 처음이군! 얼굴은 왜 그리 시체 꼴이야? 풀만 먹어도 멀쩡한 종족이 어찌된 거냐고!”

“의학적인 증세로 인한 문제는 아닙니다.”

“그 꼴을 하고서 병이 아니라면 더 큰일일 텐데?”

“…….”

상식적인 지적에는 반론을 제기하기가 불가능했다. 다른 누구였다면 관련사항이 아니라는 거부가 가능했을 테지만 눈앞에 앉아있는 반백의 남자는 스팍의 수많은 실수를 참을성 있게 견뎌주던 선생이었고, 잘못이 명백한 상황에서 빠져나갈 방법은 하나뿐이었다.

스팍은 결코 쉽지 않은 사실의 전달을 위해 첫마디를 고심했지만 파이크는 그를 기다려주지 않았다. 어차피 이제껏 나온 질문들은 답을 원해 나온 것들이 아니었고, 정말 대답이 필요할 일들은 따로 있었다.

“어디, 이걸 보고도 할 말이 없을지 궁금하군.”

갑작스러운 소음을 내며 방향을 바꾼 파이크가 데스크 한편에 장식처럼 놓인 모니터를 작동시켰다. 반투명하게 불이 들어오는 최신의 화면 반대편에서 침울하게 가라앉아가던 의식이 눈앞에서 선명해지는 양식을 알아본 순간 몰이를 당한 물고기처럼 튀어오른다. 정확하게는, 자신의 위조된 사인을 알아본 순간에.

 

가로로 넓은 화면의 반을 차지하고 있는 것은 오늘의 만남을 각오하게 만든 스팍의 전출 신청서였다. 엔터프라이즈를 떠날 수 있을 무급 휴가를 요청하는 양식서 E-78은 보기의 숫자가 많았고 추가될 자료를 위해 불필요한 질문이 많은 형식이었다. 글자가 빼곡하게 채워져 있어 자세히 보지 않는 이상 상단의 주제를 알아보기가 고작인 그 옆에는, 당사자들의 이름과 관련번호 몇 개의 다음으로 극히 짧은 문장만이 존재하는 단순한 양식이 함께 있었다.

지나치게 넓은 여백으로 불편한 마음을 들게 하는 불균형의 문단들. 그 중앙에서, 개인정보의 변경을 통보하는 정해진 두 줄 다음으로 자리한 것은 커크와 자신의 사인이 분명했다. 당사자조차 속아 넘어갈 만큼 자연스러운 필체로 완만한 각도를 만들며 이어진 벌칸의 이름이란 한 마디로 말해…….

“벌칸의 사인을 위조하는 건 결코 쉽지가 않지. 커크는 대단한 놈이야, 그 점은 인정해야겠어.”

“다른 가설을 전혀 고려하지 않으며 위증죄로 결론짓는 것은 불공정한 시선이라고 생각됩니다.”

“여기서 가능한 다른 설명이 대체 뭐가 있지? 미지의 생물체에게 조종당해서 결혼식이라도 올렸다는 건가? 아니면, 자네가 직접 사인을 해놓고도 마음이 바뀌었어? 그래서 임무를 팽개치겠다는 거야?”

“……자의적이지 않은 경우에는 연방법에 적용되는 관계로 인정되지 않는다 알고 있는데요.”

“건방진 태도 역시 인정되지 않으니 그만 하라고!”

“…….”

터져 나온 호통에는 조금의 웃음기조차 남아있지 않았다. 충분히 이해되는 반응이라 스팍은 할 말을 찾지 못했고 정말로 말을 잃은 표정의 벌칸 앞에서 파이크는 고개를 흔들었다.

“이건 내 지겨운 경력에서도 처음 보는 바보짓이야. 말해두지만 난 오리온의 웨딩에도 초대받은 적 있어. 자네들이 지금 얼마나 대단한 걸 해냈는지 알고 있으리라 믿네.”

“…….”

“방금 커크를 호출했지. 어디에서 뭘 하고 있던지 이십분이면 나타날 거야. 그러니 얘기를 시작하라고. 더 흉한 말이 나오기 전에!”

그래서 스팍은 이야기를 시작했다.

따져보자면 불가피한 결과였고 일정부분은 대비해놓은 입장이었다. 그들의 관계를, 또는 스팍의 생각에 현재의 문제와 관련 있는 사실들을 전달하기란 예상만큼 어렵지 않았다. 알려질 정보는 많지 않았지만 본질을 이해하기에는 부족함 없었다. 개인적인 관계의 발전과 그로 인한 영향을 보고하던 스팍은 처음의 몇 마디 후 입을 다문 파이크의 침묵을 깨달았고, 구체적인 예시가 추가되어야 할지를 고민했다. 불분명한 문제의 발생으로 피해 받은 스스로의 판단력과, 예상 못한 장애를 만들어낸 신체의 반응과, 다수 대원들에게까지 미치는 부정적인 여파를 최대한 명료히 나열하던 그가 마침내 조용해진다. 더는 할 말이 없어서였다.

시간적으로는 길지 않았을 스팍의 보고가 끝나갈 무렵, 파이크는 창밖을 향해 고개를 돌렸었다. 눈살을 찌푸리게 하지 않는 인공적인 대낮을 바라보며 그는 몇 번이나 자세를 바꿨고, 결국에는 의자의 팔걸이를 이용해 손으로 턱을 괴는데 성공했다.

“스팍, 벌칸으로 가서 정확히 뭘 할 예정인거지? 거기서만 치료가 가능해서인가?”

“의학적인 처치는 이상의 효과를 내지 못합니다. 시간이 걸릴 일이겠지만 자연적으로 사라질 증상들이라 믿고 있습니다. 벌칸의 힐러들도, 같은 의견입니다.”

“그럼 대체 거기서 뭘 하려는 건가?”

“……저는, 콜리나의 수행을 완료할 계획입니다.”

“아하.”

파이크는 경험과 지식이 풍부한 남자였다. 외부인의 한계를 벗어나지 못하더라도, 감정을 탈피하며 동시에 가둬놓는 벌칸의 콜리나(Kolinahr)에 대해 초보적인 설명이 요구되는 상대는 아니었다. 생각에 잠긴 표정으로 먼 곳을 바라본 채 파이크는 더 이상 대화를 이어가지 않았고 스팍은 퇴장을 허락받아야 한다는 직위체계와 사회규범의 조건을 되새기며 단정한 자세를 유지했다. 결코 길지 않을 몇 분의 정적인데도 초조해지는 기분이었다. 숨기던 정보를 밝힌다면 편해지는 것이 보편적인 반응일 텐데, 어째서일까? 이유 모를 긴장으로 생겨나는 두통을 감지하며 스팍은 고민했고 즉시 답을 얻었다. 수없이 생각해본 결정을 말로 정의한 것은 이번이 처음이었다. 머릿속의 관념은 언어로 규정될 때 인식하지 못한 모습을 드러내기도 했다. 무형을 탈피해 형태에 가둬지는 생각이란 자유로움을 잃기 쉽지만, 소통을 위한 언어라는 목적을 위해서는 다양성을 제한하는 편이 다수에게 이로웠다.

파이크와의 대화를 통해 스팍은 자신의 결정이 객관성을 얻으며 확정되는 찰나를 느꼈다. 확신을 가진 마음으로 내려진 결정에는 아무런 의심이 없는데도, 예측하기 어렵게 불안해하는 스스로가 당혹스러워진다. 파이크의 비난이 걱정되는 걸까? 하지만 타당함을 확신하는 자에게는 타인의 비난이 무용한 법이다. 기반이 이기적일지라도 논리의 성립에는 부족함이 없었다. 그런데 어째서?

어디에 있었는지 모르게 낯선 상념이 계속해서 제자리를 맴돌았다. 빼곡해지는 생각의 타래에 휩싸여있던 스팍은 들리기 시작한 소음을 느리게 인식한 뒤에야 고개를 들었다. 합성신소재로 외관을 감싼 팔걸이는 두들기는 손가락에 맞춰 점차 빨라지는 박자를 만들었고, 스팍은 지나치게 가벼운 소리가 모습과 어울리지 않는다 생각했다. 하지만 그는 아무런 무례를 저지르지 않았으며 파이크는 어쩐지 그것이 불만스러운 것처럼 보였다. 마치 누군가 방해하기를 바라는 것처럼 소음을 이어가던 그는 스팍의 시선이 흔들리지 않을 만큼 굳혀진 뒤에야 장난을 그만두었다.

“어서 나가고 싶어 하는걸 보니, 어쩔 수 없이 정리를 해줘야겠군.”

“무엇에 관한 정리입니까?”

“내손에 떨어진 행정절차의 재난과 짐 커크의 사기극에 대해서지.”

“…….”

부정하기 어려운 명료한 표현에 스팍은 저도 모르게 눈을 피했다. 비어있는 데스크 위에는 두 개의 패드와 하나의 모니터 외에 목적을 가진 물건이 없었다. 가장자리의 장식으로 옮겨지는 벌칸의 시선은 무의미한 행동 그 자체였고 파이크는 그것을 놓칠 자가 아니었지만 다행스럽게도 스팍은 그에 관한 타박을 듣지 않았다. 그가 들을 질책은 이미 꺼리가 넘쳐났다.

“짧고 명확한 보고는 관료업무만의 필수요소가 아니야. 늙으면 성질이 급해져서, 긴 이야기가 귀찮아지니까. 자네의 경우는 그 수준이 아니라는 걸 진작 알고 있었는데…… 한 줄로 말해보라고 몇 번을 얘기했는지 기억하겠어?”

이제까지의 엄격함을 들추며 웃음이 따라붙는다.

친밀한 목소리에 스팍은 저도 모르게 고개를 숙였고 지금껏 쌓여온 감정의 이름을 깨달았다. 부끄러움. 어리석음을 고백한 자들의 우둔한 마음. 감사한 만큼 비례해 커지는 자가당착의 수치.

하지만 파이크는 연륜 있는 스승이었고 그의 말은 스팍의 잘못을 추궁하기 위한 목적이 아니었다.

“그러니 내가 한번 해보지.”

“…….”

“자네가 사랑에 빠졌는데, 그게 너무 번거로워 못 견디겠고, 그래서 감정을 버리고 흙이나 만지겠다 결정했다 이건가?”

파이크의 요약은 지구인 특유의 과도한 단순화를 제외하더라도 사실과 동떨어져있다 말하기 힘들게 핵심에 근접한, 지극히 간단명료한 삼단논법을 갖고 있었다.

 

[파이크 제독님, 제임스 T. 커크 함장이 접견을 위해 도착했습니다.]

“들여보내!”

 

스팍은 커크가 방안에 등장한 순간을 몸으로 감지했지만 의식적으로 반응을 억제해 아무런 행동을 보이지 않았다. 그의 머리는 방금 전 파이크가 정리해준 사건의 본질을 편견 없이 받아들이느라 에너지의 대부분을 소모 중이었고 그 결과 놀란 목소리로 자신을 부르는 커크에게도 부정적인 대응을 하지 않을 수 있었다.

“스팍? 여기서 뭐하는 거야! 병원에 간 게 아니었어?”

“왜? 멍청한 짓이 전염되는 거라?”

“…….”

높은 끝을 만들며 내질러진 파이크의 외침은 커크를 조용하게 만들기에 적격이었다. 스팍은 얼마 떨어지지 않은 근접한 위치에서 생겨나는 인기척을 곁눈질했다. 자유 시간을 즐기던 와중인지 사복을 차려입은 커크는 어째서 자신이 불려왔는지 모르는 눈치였지만, 그의 연기력을 잘 아는 부함장으로서는 태연하게 행동하는 함장의 의도를 의심할 수밖에 없었다. 의심할 것은 그뿐이 아니었으니 믿을 구석을 찾는 게 더 빠를 일이었지만, 그보다 먼저 방의 주인이 발언권을 내세웠다.

“자. 오늘 내가 이렇게 엔터프라이즈의 함장과 부함장을 불러 모은 이유는 달리 말하지 않아도 알다시피 지휘부서의 확인이 필요한 사안이 여럿 있기 때문이지. 워프 코어의 업그레이드에 대한 기관실의 획기적인…… 아이디어는, 훌륭하지만 전체적인 확산을 위해서는 더 많은 사례의 보고가 필요하겠군. 그러니 당분간은 엔터프라이즈만 즐기는 걸로 하자고. 다음으로는 행성 3C18에서 발견된 병원인자에 대한 자료요청인데 이 건은 수락하는 걸로 하고, 어디보자.”

쉴 새 없이 말을 쏟아내며 화면위의 보고서들을 이리저리 움직이던 파이크가, 조용한 개에게 칭찬을 하듯 커크를 돌아봤다. 청바지에 어울리는 티셔츠 한 장 위에는 가죽 재킷이 전부였다. 엉성한 모습으로도 바른 자세를 만들며 서있는 젊은 함장을 쏘아보던 날카로운 눈매가, 순간 허물어지며 흔들린다. 어쩔 수 없다는 듯 고개를 흔들던 파이크는 짧은 한숨을 내뱉은 뒤에야 입을 열었다.

“커크, 앞으로 다가와 화면을 보게. 뭐가 보이지?”

“…….”

데스크의 한 면을 차지한 반투명의 모니터가, 무게가 없다는 듯 파이크의 손을 따라 돌려졌다. 조심스러운 걸음으로 눈가를 찌푸리고 다가선 커크의 굽혀진 등이, 잠시 후 단단히 뭉쳐진다. 선명하게 빛나는 글자들과 숫자 사이에서 보라는 걸 찾아낸 듯 했다.

“……목적이 상충되는 두 개의 요청이 보입니다.”

“아니, 그건 틀린 소리지. 우주의 저 끝에 있으면서도 관계는 유지될 수 있어. 장거리에는 그만의 미학이 있는 법이지.”

“…….”

“하지만 그거야말로 지금의 화두가 아니야. 자네가 지금 보고 있는 건, 공과 사를 구분하지 못하는 만용과 규칙을 어기는데 망설임 없는 자만이지.”

“그리고 바보를 빼놓으시면 안 되겠죠.”

“복수형이라는 것도 잊지 말라고!”

참을성이 닳은 것처럼 목소리를 높인 파이크가 잠시 기대듯이 데스크를 붙잡는다. 스팍은 현재의 사태로 인해 그의 건강에 직접적인 피해가 생길까봐 두려웠지만 차마 입을 열 수 없었다. 적어도, 파이크가 말하는 동안에는.

머리를 정리하며 자세를 바로 한 파이크가 의자에 등을 기대고서 앞을 바라본다. 찌를 것처럼, 정말로 찔러 들어오는 무형의 칼처럼 매끄럽고 빈틈없는 시선을 위해 스팍은 고개를 들었지만 눈을 마주친 뒤의 질문은 그를 향한 게 아니었다.

“자, 이 자리에 산처럼 쌓인 어리석음과 실수에서, 뭘 배웠지?”

“절대로 벌칸을 믿어서는 안 된다는 상식을 배웠습니다.”

“…….”

느리게 눈을 깜박거린 파이크의 입에서 길고 느린 한숨이 새나왔다. 무엇이든 돕고 싶은 마음이 생겨날 정도로 지친 얼굴은 낯설면서도 낯익은 것이었고, 스팍의 입이 열린 것은 아마 그래서였다. 그는 커크와 다투고 싶은 마음이 없었지만 파이크를 위해서 입을 열어야 했다.

자리에서 일어선 스팍은 몸을 돌려 커크를 정면으로 마주봤다.

“아무리 사소한 것일지라도 공식적인 기록의 위조는 중죄에 속하지.”

“지금 협박하는 거야? 마음대로 하라고. 병원 침대에 묶어두려면 일할 시간도 없겠어!”

“이기적인 감정의 해소를 위해 타인의 명의를 도용하는 것은 도덕적으로도 잘못된 행동이지만 관계자들의 직위를 고려하자면 군법회의에 거론될만한 안건이며,”

“이게 진짜라도 마찬가지였을걸! 날 잡아먹으려고 눈에 불을 켠 제독이 얼마나 많은 줄 알아?”

“…….”

스팍은 중단당한 말을 잇지 않으며 이를 악물었다. 커크의 평판과 엔터프라이즈의 임무에서 조금의 흠집이라도 찾기 위해 열정적인 자들은 그도 알고 있었다. 적지 않은 시간동안 생겨났던, 오직 그만이 세상을 신경 쓴다 느끼게 만들던 숱한 감상이 되살아나 분노를 부추겼다.

“그렇다면 더더욱 가벼운 행동으로 실수를 저질러서는 안 되는 일이지.”

“왜 자꾸 실수라고 하는 거야? 벌칸의 지문을 훔치는 게 얼마나 어려운 줄이나 알아? 왜 자꾸만!”

“…….”

“왜 계속해서, 내 말을 무시하는 거냐고.”

커다란 창을 통해 들어온 인공의 햇살을 스팍은 느끼지 못했지만 눈앞의 얼굴을 가득 채운 빛은 보지 않겠다고 피할 수 있는 게 아니었다. 흐트러진 금발머리보다 한층 색이 짙은 눈썹은 찡그림이 없었다. 붉게 달아오른 피부와 달리 창백하게 색을 잃은 눈가의 피부가 크게 떠진 눈으로 팽팽하게 당겨졌고, 흰자위를 보이며 새파랗게 드러난 눈동자는 정면으로 해를 보면서도 아무런 두려움을 보이지 않고 있었다.

“무릎 꿇고 반지라도 달라는 거야? 벌칸이 반지를 끼기나 해?”

깜박임도 없이 쏟아내는 외침을 들으면서도 스팍의 머리엔 다른 생각이 있었다. 어떻게 인간의 눈으로 해를 마주할 수 있을까? 아마도 이것이 진짜가 아니라서. 등 뒤로 밀려드는 따스함도 모두 인공의 햇빛이라서 그럴 것이다. 부차적인 상념을 좌시하며 열리던 그의 입술이 당장의 단어를 찾지 못하는 듯 망설이다 답변을 찾아냈다.

“하지만 이것은 그런 관계가 아니잖아.”

“…….”

“암묵적으로 형성된 우리의 협정은 장기적인 관점을 갖지 않았고 필요도 없던 종류지. 공개적이지 않더라도 공적인 자료가 분명한 기록을 충동적으로 포함시켜선 안 되며, 결과로 얻어질 감정적인 만족이 손해를 보상할만한 가치를 갖고 있다고는 동의하지 못하겠군.”

마음속의 책을 읽어 내려가듯 이어진 스팍의 목소리는 이성적인 높낮이를 유지하며 분명한 발음으로 설명을 완료했다. 마치 매일의 개인 로그를 작성하는 것만 같다. 실제로 스팍의 로그는 과학부서의 계획이나 간혹 생겨나는 특별한 행성에 대한 언급이 전부였지만, 만약 그가 커크와의 관계를 기록으로 남겼다면 오래전에 정리해 놓았을법한 의견이었다.

어쩌면 그랬어야 하는지도 모르지. 체계화된 관찰로 파악하며 진행되었더라면 많은 실수가 예방되었을지도 모른다. 기묘하게 무책임했던 과거를 떠올리며 스팍은 뒤늦은 후회를 고려했지만 놓쳐버린 것을 아까워할 마음은 들지 않았다. 아쉬움에는 자격이 뒤따른다.

 

그리고 커크는, 쥐어뜯는 손짓으로 머리를 쓸어 넘겼다. 반사적으로 숙여진 얼굴은 제대로 알아보기 힘든 각도였지만 보이는 것도 적지 않았다. 갑작스러운 통증에 휩싸인 사람처럼 일그러진 그의 표정은 옆모습만으로도 절박한 상황을 짐작케 했고 반사적으로 떠오르는 응급상황의 대처를 위해 스팍은 저도 모르게 걸음을 내딛었다. 하지만 커크는 심장마비를 겪고 있지 않았다. 그는 그저, 몹시 괴로운 얼굴이었다.

“스팍. 아무도 재미 좀 보겠다고 벌칸을 찾지 않아. 이건 시작부터 그런 거라고.”

“…….”

스팍은 그들의 관계에 시작이 있는 줄도 몰랐다.

“물론 영원히 살지는 않을 테니 최대치는 백년 전후로 그치겠지만, 하여간에! 장기적인 관점이 어떻게 없냐! 너만 모르는 상식이라 환장하겠지만 생각해 보라고 누가 대체, 벌칸을 건드리면서 하룻밤을 원하겠어?”

“엄밀하게 말하자면 열일곱 번의 밤이지.”

“내 말이 맞다는 또 하나의 증거가 나왔군. 이건 이미 내 인생에서 제일 오래된 거라고!”

“하지만…….”

하지만 커크는, 그런 것을 하지 않는 남자였다.

그래서 아무것도 바라지 않았었는데.

 

누구도 입을 열지 않고 있던 대치상태는 집무실의 단말기에서 새나온 두 번의 알람 소리로 깨졌다. 화면을 바라본 파이크는 의자에 기대있던 등을 일으켜 자세를 곧추세운 뒤 입을 열었다.

“나는 바쁜 사람이야. 이 바보놀음에서 확실한 건 엔터프라이즈의 지휘부서가 심각한 소통의 결여를 겪고 있다는 것뿐이지. 어떻게 네놈들 둘이서 이제껏 남은 대원을 다 죽이지 않고 지내온 건지 모르겠지만, 앞으로도 알고 싶지 않으니 제발 지금보다는 나아지기를 바라고…….”

혼잣말을 섞으며 작은 패드를 찾아든 그가 손끝을 움직이며 화면을 정리한다.

“공문서를 위조하는 버릇에는 찬성하지 못하겠지만, 다른 건 상대할 가치도 없어서 선택의 여지가 없군.”

정말 그렇다는 듯 불쾌한 목소리였지만 행동은 그렇지 않다. 파이크는 순식간에 커크의 요청에 증인을 등록해 양식을 완성시켰다. 재빠른 손짓으로 몇 개의 서류에 사인한 그가 마침내 고개를 들었을 때 스팍은 파이크의 얼굴이 어딘가 즐거워 보인다는 인상을 얻고 말았지만 그렇다고 지적할 수는 없었다. 그들의 추태에서 파이크가 얻은 감상이 사소한 즐거움에서 그친다면 그것만으로도 감사해야할 일이었다.

“자. 이제 끝났으니 물러가라고. 나가서, 이 끔찍한 오류를 개인적으로 해결하게.”

드디어 떨어진 허락에 스팍은 잠깐의 여유조차 남기지 않으며 퇴장했다.

 

목례를 한 뒤 집무실을 벗어나자 빛이 가득한 길이 그들을 기다리고 있다. 뒤따르는 걸음소리가 멈춘 것은 창문이 줄지어있는 복도의 끝에서였고 밖으로 내려가는 터보리프트의 앞이었다. 유리창에 비치는 모습을 보며 엉망인 머리를 내리누르던 커크가 중얼거린다.

“파이크가 오류라는 말을 쓸 줄은 몰랐어.”

“의사소통의 오류가 존재한다는 건 나 역시 동의하는 의견이지.”

이상하게 가라앉은 자신의 목소리가 답답하다. 스팍을 돌아본 얼굴은 그걸 말이라고 하냐는 듯 화가 난 표정이었지만 드센 대답은 돌아오지 않았다. 커크는 스팍의 손목을 잡아채듯 쥐고서 터보 리프트의 버튼을 눌렀고, 스팍은…….

스팍은 그 손을 바라봤다. 목적지를 모르는 날에도 뿌리치기 어려운 커크의 손이 그를 붙들고 있다.

“우린 이제부터 정말 많은 대화를 할 거야.”

“…….”

“어떤 방법을 써서든, 그 오류를 메꿔보자고.”

익숙하게 고집부리는 목소리에게 그는 그저, 고개를 끄덕였다.

방법은 적지 않았다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> this one's also written for request (more like trope). She wanted to have some kind of misunderstanding shenanigan between Kirk and Spock, solved & helped by Captain Pike and Bones. Original text is ; [AOS 커크스팍으로 서로 오해해서 엇갈리기만 하다가 보다 못한 파이크제독과 본즈의 도움으로 해피엔딩이 되는 이야기! (만약 수위물이 된다면 그동안 오해로 커크가 심술부려서 스팍 애태우는 걸 살짝이라도 넣어주시면.. 좋겠습니다)]
> 
> I kind of failed to fulfill her wishes but it's not like I didn't try. Finished and self-published in last... January, with extra episode only in printing. It is just that hard to post something here.


End file.
